Secrets of a Black Past
by iclethea
Summary: Bella & Edward have five weeks left until their wedding. Victoria and her army have been killed and everything is perfect. Until one Daily Prophet article changes Bella's life forever, bringing her back to the life she had abandoned. ExB BxS Post Eclipse.
1. Preface

**Hi everyone! New story time!**

**This idea has been running through my mind for a while now. Five chapters have alread****y been written, but I am not updating untill I get a certain number of reviews. This method is starting after chapter 1.**

**This story takes place in Eclipse, 3 weeks after the fight with Victoria an her newborns and a year after the Battle of Hogwarts in the Deathly Hallows. **

**This story was written with:**

_**Katie Chandler**_

**and**

_**MoonlightSecret7**_

* * *

**Secrets of a Black Past**

**Preface**

Secrets, lies and facing death; those were the things that had marked my last 3 years. At coming here I thought I had left it all behind. Never did I thought they'd come back to haunt me.

My past had come back to me. Some parts had made me happy, some haunted my life.

People I loved, people who had perished.

It'd hurt too much back then, and it still did, and the only way to cease the pain was to disappear. And so I did. I ran away


	2. Nightmare

**Here's Chapter 1! I want 10 reviews for the next chapter. That's not too much. So please read & review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**October 31st 1981, 11pm**

Along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet. And he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and stared over it.

They had not drawn the curtains; he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of colours smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the two small children; a black-haired boy in blue pyjamas and a black haired girl in pink. The children were laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in their small fists.

A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he could not hear, her long dark-red hair falling over her face. Now the father scooped up the son and handed him to the mother. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning. He picked up the little girl and followed the mother upstairs. He returned minutes later.

The gate slightly as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open.

He was over the threshold as James sprinted down the hall. It was easy, too easy; he had not even picked up his wand.

"Lily, take Harry and Bella and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"  
Hold him off, without a wand in his hand! He laughed before casting the curse.  
"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glare like lightning rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut.

He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but as long as she was sensible, she, at least, had nothing to fear. He climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in. She had no wand upon her either. How stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded even for moments.

He forced the door open; cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand. There she stood, the boy in her arms, while the girl was in her crib. At the sight of him, she dropped her son into the crib behind her, with the girl in it, and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding him from sight she hoped to be chosen instead.

"Not Bella, not Harry; please not them!"  
"Stand aside, you silly girl, stand aside, now."  
"Not them, please no, take me kill me instead –"  
"This is my last warning –"

"Not them! Please have mercy, have mercy. Not Harry! Not Bella! Please, I'll do anything –"  
"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all.

The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The children had not cried all this time: They could stand, clutching the bars of the crib, and they looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was the boy's father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and his mother would pop up any moment, laughing –

He pointed the wand very carefully into the children's faces: He wanted to see it happen, the destruction of these two, inexplicable dangers.

The boy began to cry: It had seen that he was not James. He did not like the boy crying, he had never been able to stomach the small ones whining in the orphanage –

"Avada Kedavra!"

And then he broke: He was nothing; nothing but pain and terror, and he must hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined house, where the children were trapped and screaming.

**Sirius**

"I'm gonna go see Lily and James now," I said to Tonks. She nodded and smiled. I opened the front door of my parent's house. My mother shouted from upstairs.

"Where do you think you're going!"

I rolled my eyes. "I have to pick up Bells, and sort out stuff for Carrie's... funeral" I said, choking on my wife's name, as I closed the door.

"I hope that bitch dies soon," I muttered, as I turned on the spot.

I felt as if I were being squeezed in a rubber tube. The pressure left my body as I appeared in Godric's Hollow.

I was thinking of Bella, my baby girl, all I had left to live for. My train of thought was interrupted by a high pitch shriek coming from the corner. I drew my wand and raised it in front of me. To my horror, the Potter's home lay there in ruins.

"No!" I heard myself scream thinking of James Lily and Harry, and my little Bella.

I charged in. Everything was black.

"Lumos" I whispered. The light in my wand went on; landing in the most morbid sight I've ever seen. James' unseeing, glazed dead eyes stared at me in horror.

"No," I choked. My best friend was there, a metre in front of me, dead. My eyes filled with tears. I suddenly remembered. Lily. I had to get to her. I sprinted up the stairs.

"Lily!" I yelled. There was no answer. I went through the archway, where the door of Harry's room had once been. My eyes feel upon a dark shape on the ground. I lowered my wand to reveal Lily, her eyes just as glassy and vacant as James's had been. The tears spilled down my cheeks. My best friend and his wife were dead.

My heart nearly stopped as a wave of panic went through me. Where were Bella and Harry? I looked toward the crib in the corner of the room. A cry filled my ears, followed by another. The latter, was a different voice that the first. Bella! I ran to the crib and scooped the two toddlers up into my arms. My baby girl looked at me.

"Daddy!" she said happily.

"Pafoo," Harry said. I half smiled.

"Hey kids!" I murmured, glad that they were ok.

_I have to get out of here, _I thought. I turned on my heel and disapparated.

I ended up in Dumbledore's office. He looked up surprised.

"Sirius what brings you here?" He asked.

"The Fidelius charm, it broke," I said quickly. Albus's eyes widened slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Lily and James, they're... dead," I choked out. Albus's expression became saddened. There was a long silence. Then Albus spoke.

"We have to protect Harry and Bella," he said. I nodded determinedly.

"Harry has an aunt and uncle he could stay with. I am sure they will allow him to live there, if I explain the situation. Bella meanwhile..." he said trailing off.

"Bella will stay with me," I finished for him. Albus shook his head.

"Sirius, it will be too obvious. I think that it would be better, if Bella lived with Charlie, James's muggle brother."

"But she's my daughter!" I exploded angrily.

"I am aware of that fact. But it would be better for her safety. You will visit regularly, obviously."

I sighed. "It would be better for her," I said. Albus nodded.

**Bella**

"Goodbye Bella, I love you," Edward said. He kissed my cheek

"Bye Edward, I love you too," I whispered.

"I will be back by morning, I promise," he said.

"Go! You need to hunt!" I smiled. He nodded and left through my bedroom window. I sighed. I hated it when he had to leave to hunt. But I knew the consequences. I couldn't risk getting myself hurt, because if I got myself hurt, Edward would blame himself. I didn't want that to happen. Plus, with the wedding only a few weeks from now, Edward was taking more precautions for the wedding night. I giggled at the thought.

I got out of bed and grabbed my iPod from the top of my dresser. I turned it on and climbed back into bed. Daddy's Little Girl by DJ Boonie began to play.

_He drops his suitcase by the door,  
She knows her daddy won't be back anymore,  
She drags her feet across the floor,  
Trying hold back time to keep him holding on,  
And she says,_

_Daddy, Daddy, don't leave,  
I'll do anything to keep you,  
Right here with me,  
Can't you see how much I need you?_

I started sobbing. Before my real father had escaped from prison when I was almost thirteen years old, I hadn't seen him since I was a year old. My tears came faster...

When the song ended, I was sobbing heavily. I still missed my father. His death flashed in front of my eyes. I shuddered.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

My past haunted me in my sleep.

_I was in a large circular room, with an old archway in the centre. My friends were being held by my enemy's followers. I spun around, facing my cousin. Lucius Malfoy sneered at me._

"_One last time Black, give me the prophecy!"_

"_Here!" I yelled, throwing the small glass orb. It smashed against the hard stone floor, blue mist coming from the remains. Lucius spun around to face me, wand raised. _

"_Any last words Black?" he sneered at me._

"_Yeah, get away from my daughter!" a familiar voice growled. It was Sirius Black, my father. He fought his cousin; while I began fighting with another of dad's cousins, Bellatrix Lestrange._

"_Stupefy!" dad yelled. Lucius fell to the ground, unconscious. Dad pushed me behind the remains of a pillar._

"_You have to go Bella. We'll get Harry and the others safe," He urged. I nodded. We both stood._

"_Stupefy!" Bellatrix yelled, pointing her wand towards me. _

_I ducked quickly. I heard a shout. I spun around on my heel to see the burst of red light hit my father square in the chest. His eyes widened with surprise. His expression froze as he fell backwards through the veil. But his figure changed, his skin became paler, his hair bronze. It was Edward falling through the veil instead of my dad._

"No!" I screamed.

I felt cold arms wrap around me.

"Bella, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Edward asked quickly.

"I'm fine," I assured him. He didn't look convinced.

"I'm fine," I persisted. Edward sighed.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Seven-thirty," Edward replied. I then remembered. It was Saturday. I smiled.

"Can we visit your family?" I asked. Edward smiled.

"Sure," he replied. I got out of bed. I grabbed some clothes and shoes and went into the bathroom. When I was fully dressed, I returned to where Edward was waiting in my room.

I walked downstairs. I heard the sound of Edward's car driving away. Charlie was in the kitchen, taking two slices of burnt toast from the oven. I rolled my eyes.

"Charlie, how about I sort that out for you?" I suggested. Charlie looked around.

"Hey Bells. Do you mind...?" he asked. I laughed and nodded. I grabbed two new slices of bread and put them in the oven. I went over to the cabinet and I grabbed a box of cereal and poured myself a bowl. I picked up Charlie's toast and put some butter on the toast for him. I gave Charlie his toast and sat down across from him at the table and began eating my cereal.

"Bella, I thought I heard you screaming last night. What happened?" Charlie asked me.

"I had a nightmare," I said. Charlie looked concerned.

"What was it about?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"It was about dad's death," I said, my voice breaking on the word death. Charlie looked sympathetic. I got up and washed my bowl out and put it in the sink.

"I'm going to the Cullen's house," I said, Charlie nodded.

I exited the house and got into my red Chevy truck.

About twenty minutes later, I was outside the huge Cullen mansion. I got out of my truck and knocked on the front door. About a second later, Alice opened it. She grinned.

"Hi Bella," She said giving me a hug.

"Hi Alice," I smiled. She invited me inside.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" Esme asked me. I smiled

"Hello Esme, I'm fine, thank you," I replied.

I said hello to everyone. Then Edward came downstairs.

"Hello love," he smiled.

"Hi Edward," I said. His lips pressed to mine. We kissed for what seemed like a long time, but it was only a few seconds before he pulled away. I smiled at him. He took my hand and led me to the couch and sat me on his lap. I cuddled up to him. I yawned. Edward chuckled and started humming my lullaby. I was asleep in seconds.


	3. Trial

**Hey everyone! Here is the much wanted chapter 2!**

**By the way: In my story, Peter Pettigrew did not die in Malfoy manor in the Deathly Hallows. I thought he deserved this ending.**

**I WANT 15 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward**

I wiped my mouth of the blood I had just drained from the mountain lion in front of me. It was nearly dawn, almost time for me to return to Bella's house.

"You finished?" Jasper asked. I nodded.

"Let's go" I said. Jasper raised his eyebrows.

"You just want to get back to Bella!" Emmett teased. I couldn't help grinning. My phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was Alice. I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Edward, I saw a vision of Bella having a nightmare," Alice said.

"Thanks Ali," I smiled and hung up. I raced to Bella's house. I heard her sobbing as I jumped up into her room. I landed just beside her window. Bella was thrashing around in her sleep. I went towards her and lay next to her.

"No!" she suddenly screamed, I wrapped my arms around her waist as he sat bolt upright, her eyes red from crying.

"Bella what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" I asked quickly.

"I'm fine," she assured. I could tell she was lying.

"I'm _fine_," She insisted. I sighed.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Seven-thirty," I replied automatically. She smiled.

"Can we visit your family?" Bella asked. I smiled at my love.

"Sure," I replied. She got out of bed, grabbed some clothes and left the room. She returned a few minutes later.

"Edward, you should go and change your clothes," she said, gesturing at the blood that was on my shirt. I chuckled.

"I guess I should," I smiled and kissed her cheek. I heard her heart begin to race.

"I'll follow you after breakfast," she said. I nodded. When she left the room, I jumped out of her window, landing with perfect balance. I ran to my Volvo, which I had left around the corner last night, before I went hunting. I got inside and drove to my house, which was only ten minutes away.

I said hi to everyone when I got inside. Alice was the first to speak.

"What was Bella's nightmare about?" she asked concerned. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me," I sighed.

I stayed in my room a while, until I heard the sound of Bella's truck coming towards the house. I smiled to myself. I heard Alice opening the door and inviting my love inside. She then said hello to everyone. I walked down the stairs. I heard her heart accelerate when she saw me. Emmett was trying to suppress his laughter.

"Hello love," I smiled.

"Hi Edward," she said quietly. My lips pressed to hers. We kissed for what seemed like a long time, but it was only a few seconds before I pulled away to let her breathe. She smiled at me. I took Bella's hand and led her to the couch and sat her on my lap. She cuddled up to my chest. She yawned. I chuckled and started humming her lullaby. She was asleep in seconds.

_So adorable,_ Esme mused in her head. I smiled.

I smiled at my Bella.

She had been through a lot lately. She barely had time to think, with Alice annoying her about the wedding, which was a little over five weeks from now. I smiled at the thought. Finally, I would have her as my wife. I never thought that I deserved love, happiness. Boy was I wrong!

I looked at my Bella. I could hear her breathing, see her chest rising and falling in constant rhythm as she lay in my arms. The gentle warmth of her skin slowly thawed the ice of my skin. And her heart, her glorious heart fluttered, beating another second of beautiful life into her tiny frame. How many nights had I lay next to her, listening to her live? How often had the simple sound of her pulse given the kind of peace that rivalled the peace of sleeping that I'd missed for many years until I'd met her? Her heartbeat, the simple repetition of a single note, was the most amazing sound my ears had ever heard.

If she had let me, I could have carried on for all of eternity like this, holding her heart in my hands, keeping it safe and warm and thriving. I hadn't needed to think about the future for many years, but now the future plagued me, laughing at me as it sent uncertainty to dance at my feet. It would've driven me mad by now if not for that steady heartbeat pulsing in my love's chest.

A knock on the door broke my train of thought. Carlisle got up from his chair. The familiar scent of a human reached my nose. I recognised it immediately. It was Charlie.

I heard the sound of the front door opening. Carlisle invited Charlie inside.

_I don't know how to tell her,_ Charlie thought.

I shook Bella's shoulder gently.

Her heart picked up speed as did her breathing as she opened her big, deep, chocolate brown eyes and smiled at me.

"Your father wants to talk to you," I told her gently. I saw her eyes fill with pain at the word father.

At that moment Charlie came into the room.

"Bella, Bella here read this," He said urgently thrusting a newspaper into her unsuspecting hand. _Sirius is alive!_ He thought happily. Who was this Sirius person?

"What is it Char-Dad?" she asked confused.

"Just read it" he said with a wave of his hand.

She started reading out loud.

"**Is ****Black innocent or head of Death Eaters?**

_Yesterday we got word that the person who made the list of most wanted men in the decade, the infamous Sirius Black, who served 12 years in Azkaban before he escaped 4 years ago and was reported dead two years later, is in fact alive, having been protected by Dumbledore, and the Order of the Phoenix for the past two years. Black, father to the young deceased Isabella Black and godfather to The-Boy who-Lived led a secret life after his escape; it was presumed that he met his untimely death at the battle of the Department of Mysteries. But the question remains, whose side was he on? It was reported a few weeks ago that he was in fact alive. The new Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, has cleared him of all charges, stating the fact that he was not the one who betrayed James and Lily Potter, and that he was unjustly framed for the murder of 13 Muggles as society well remembers that horrible time in history. He has stated that Sirius Black is to be left at liberty, to live his life as he pleases, but due to the pressure of society and the Wizengamot, he is to face trial today at 6pm._

Bella let out a sob. Her face was contorted with pain. The newspaper fell from her hands to the floor. She gazed at Charlie with teary eyes and shook her head

"No," she murmured. More tears fell from her eyes. I put my arm around her waist and wiped her tears away.

She pulled away from me. Charlie spread out his arms. Bella hugged him tightly, tears trailing from her eyes.

"It's not true," she whispered to herself. Charlie nodded slowly. She sobbed harder. After a few minutes of torture, listening to my Bella's pain, she calmed down.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked.

"Well, first off, Emmett, I-I -I don't belong here, I'm not completely human,"

"Pardon?" said Jasper from the opposite side of the room.  
"Bella, what's going on?" I asked inquiringly.

"I'm a witch," Bella whispered. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right," she scoffed.

"You want me to prove it?" Bella asked. Rose nodded.

_Yeah, as if she could,_ she scoffed in her mind.

She turned on the spot and disappeared. I gasped as she appeared on the far side of the room. Hear features began to change. She grew shorter, her hair shrinking to a very familiar black spiky do. Her features became pixie like. There were two Alice's in the room. She changed back into herself.

"Who's not a witch?" she said smugly to Rosalie.

"Bella, explain." demanded Alice, not liking to be in the blind side.

"Well, umm, yeah, you know how you and the shape shifters are the only mythical creatures?"  
"Yes, but apparently we were wrong," stated Carlisle logically.

"Yes, you're wrong, outside this part of the world, there's people like me, witches and wizards, and all types of mythical creatures, pixies", she said looking at Alice, who smirked. "Unicorns, hippogriffs, the works, and Edward" she said looking at me." If I wished to, you could read my mind, " she said and all of a sudden I heard her voice say '_I'm sorry'_ although her mouth hadn't moved.

My eyes widened. She smiled at me. Her lips met mine. I heard Emmett laugh behind us. I pulled away from Bella. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"I have to go," she murmured, determination in her voice.  
"Where are you going?" I asked,  
"I have to find my father. My real dad is Sirius Black," she replied,  
"I'm going with you." I said, not knowing where, but I still had to go.  
"No, it could be dangerous" she said, I almost laughed at her argument.  
"Bella, love, you're talking to a vampire," I said.

She frowned at me. "You don't know how serious magic is. Two words and the flick of a wand will kill someone," she whispered, flinching.

Everyone froze for a second.

"I'll risk it," he replied. I smiled at him. Alice and Jasper nodded too.

**Bella**

"We're coming too," Alice declared with a note of finality in her voice.

"I-Alice, I can't risk you like that." I said, the words sounding foreign in my mouth, usually it was she who said the words.  
"Don't be silly Bella, I already see myself in London, and Jazz might come in handy."

I sighed. I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere I took Alice's, Jasper's and Edward's hands and Disapparated. We were all in Diagon Alley. I smiled.

"Follow me," I instructed. I walked towards Ollivander's wand shop and went inside. Mr Ollivander looked up and gasped.

"Ms Black, is that you?" he whispered. I nodded and smiled. He smiled back.

"How wonderful, what can I do for you?"

"I need a new wand, the same as my old one, please," I asked.

"Phoenix feather, ten inches, oak?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. He went through the stack of wands he had behind him. He handed me a box. I took the wand out of its box. My hand suddenly felt warmer. I smiled as red and gold sparks flew from the tip. I paid Mr Ollivander seven Galleons for the wand and left the shop. I Disapparated, holding on to Edward's and his siblings hands.

I appeared with Alice, Edward and Jasper at my sides, in the Ministry of Magic. I shuddered. This was the place where dad... I blinked back tears. His death flashed before my eyelids. Edward held me close as we began to walk.

We passed the inspection station, I made Edward, Jazz and Alice zoom by at vampire speed to the other side, and I subjected myself to inspection under the appearance of a redhead girl.

I ignored the stares that followed me, as us four walked down a corridor into the atrium.

They probably recognised me, but I doubted it. I looked different than normal. When I went to Forks I changed my appearance. I changed my hair and eyes to brown. Not much difference. But it did when you were used to how I originally look.

I originally had black hair. Very ironic, isn't it? Anyway, my facial features were inherited from my mother, Carrie, but my eyes were my dad's. My skin was slightly paler than it had been when I was in Forks. I shook my head, changing to my original look. I heard several witches and wizards gasp. I smirked.

From the last time I was here, which well, I'd rather not be reminded of; the court room was located further down this hall. We reached the door 'Wizengamot trial in session, DO NOT DISTURB' the sign at the cartel read. I place my head to the door, hoping it hadn't been sound-proofed. As soon as I my head neared the door I started feeling dizzy. It was Dementors. Then I heard one of the voice I hated most, Umbridge.

"Sirius Black you have previously been accused of the death of James and Lily Potter and of 13 Muggles..."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, _sure_ he had killed them. He is as much of a murderer as I am. I pushed the door open. I saw him. My father was standing there, very much alive. I grinned.

"Witness for the defence," I announced. "Isabella Avianna Black," I said. Around fifty heads turned to me. Damn. The whole congregation was there, which meant a full trial. Then I saw him.

My dad was being held at the arms by two Dementors. This must be a Death Eater trial. I scowled at the thought. He was as much of a Death Eater as I was. Dad's eyes were dull, lifeless. He looked the same as he had looked when he escaped from Azkaban. I sighed but kept my head high. Dad saw me and his face broke out into a grin, despite the Dementors beside him. I ran towards him, ignoring the Dementors and hugged my dad. He held me close. After a moment, I pulled away. I was freezing, and reliving the worst moments of my life, thanks to the Dementors.

"Take a seat Ms. Black," said Umbridge angrily, apparently not the bit interested as how I was alive. I started to walk down to sit in the crowd behind dad.

"Follow me and don't do any vampire stuff." I 'said' to Edward.

"Jasper, don't try to change the mood just now" I whispered as so only vampire ears could hear, my mouth barely parting. I saw Remus, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry of to one side, all looking apprehensive. They now looked over to where I was. Surprised crossed their face, but they didn't say anything. They weren't supposed to. I went over to stand by Harry, Edward, Alice and Jazz followed me. The whole room returned to stare at my father. Harry looked at me,  
"Bella?" he whispered,  
"Yes it's me" I replied softly,  
"But how?"" he breathed.  
"I'll explain later"  
I turned to look over at my father, the trial now resuming.

"Sirius Black, do you have anything to say?" Umbridge asked him coldly. Dad said nothing. I stood up.

"My father is as much of a Death Eater as I am," I said confidently. Umbridge glared at me.

"How do we know that you are not a Death Eater?" she snapped. I pulled up the left sleeve of my robed to expose my pale non-tattooed arm.

"Is that proof enough for you?" I snapped back.

"Liar!" she hissed.

"Why would I lie? After all," I said changing my right hand to expose the scars the Toad had inflicted upon me when I had detention with her.

"I must not tell lies..." I smiled, reading the scar that spelled out _I must not tell lies_ in my handwriting that was engraved on the skin of my hand. Besides me Harry shuddered, remembering that time we were both subjects to her torture of writing in our own blood.  
"You insolent child," She screeched.  
"Child, no, not at all; I'm living my 18th year," I replied smoothly.

"Well then, answer the next question. Was your father James and Lily Potter's Secret Keeper or not?"  
So that's what this was all about? That simple fact hadn't been cleared. It took all my will power not to roll my eyes.

"No, he wasn't. Peter Pettigrew was," I replied. Umbridge snorted.

"Black murdered Pettigrew 17 years ago."

"Wrong. He's an unregistered Animagus. His form was a rat. Very fitting if you ask me" I smirked gaining the smiles of the people beside me and a faint smile from my father.

"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled all off a sudden. Oh no, Mione, wrong move. I send a shield her was as several wizards drew their wands. Suddenly the room was in chaos, I saw the brown rat over by where Ron was.

"Get him," Harry and Hermione yelled. Ron dive forward, I could see Jazz was struggling not to interfere, and Alice and Edward were on their edges.

"I've got him" shouted Ron. I glanced over by where my father was, barley holding on to his sanity.

"Order, order in the courtroom!" an old man yelled,

"Ms. Black, please explain what all of this is," demanded Umbridge.

"That is Peter Pettigrew," I explained. I pointed my wand at the brown rat and casted the spell. The rat started to change. A few seconds later, there was a man where the rat had once been. He was Pettigrew. He looked terrible.

"Eww" I heard Jasper mumble to himself.

"He needs a shopping trip, BADLY," Alice whispered back, disgusted.

We weren't taking any chances; Harry soon bound him with ropes that came from his wand. I went over to him.

"What are you doing here Wormtail?" I asked in a false sweet tone "Watching, as my father is send to Azkaban once AGAIN on your behalf?" He crouched, begging for mercy, I really had no idea how this little piece of shit had ended up in the noble house of Gryffindor.

"You know what you did Wormtail!" I hissed at him, pure hatred in my voice.

"Bella please what would you have done. My master, he threatened to kill me. What would you have done?" he rambled. I rolled my eyes angrily.

"I WOULD HAVE DIED!" I shouted back furiously, tears escaping my eyes. Of course I'd die, for Harry, for Hermione or Ron, for any of them.  
"Well, Ms. Black, now that that's clear, what will you do to this thing," said Umbridge, for the first time, amused,  
"A kiss perhaps will do,?" she suggested curtly,

"First, excuse me. Expecto Patronum!" I said pointing my wand in my father's direction. My Patronus, a huge dog, erupted from my wand and forced the Dementors away from dad. My father weakly managed to stay awake, his eyes un-glazing, he fell to his knees, Hermione quickly went and kneeled beside him, supporting him.

"No a kiss won't do," I said turning back to face Umbridge.  
"Why not let him rot in Azkaban for the rest of his day?" I asked sweetly.

"Why should he be put in Azkaban? If anyone deserves it, it would be Black," she smirked.

"He was the one who handed Lily and James Potter over to Voldemort," I exclaimed. I explained the story of how Wormtail became the Potter's Secret Keeper to how he had handed them over to Voldemort.

When I finished the story, Edward stared at me in surprise and shock.

"Oh my God," he muttered. Umbridge looked at me quizzically.

"Is this true?" she asked Wormtail. He bowed his head. He nodded slightly. He turned to glare at me. Umbridge waved her wand and the ropes disappeared. He ran towards me. His silver hand closed around my throat.

I felt as the air went out of me, choking me, I tried to unclasp the hand. Black spots appeared in my vision. I could feel my heart stuttering slightly. I felt unconsciousness pulling at me. Next second I could breathe again,  
"Don't _ever_ try to hurt my god-daughter again." Remus said dangerously. He had Wormtail in an arm lock, and for the first time he really resembled a werewolf.  
"You go mate," said my father from where he was still trying to regain stableness.

Edward snarled beside me. I put my hand up to silence him. I looked at Umbridge as she started to speak.

"Who finds Sirius Orion Black guilty?" she said smirking slightly. Anger boiled inside me. My heart was thudding so hard against my ribs that it sounded like fast sharp slaps of thunder in my ears, as nearly half of the Wizengamot, including Umbridge, put up their hands.

"Who finds him not guilty?" Umbridge continued. I held my breath. Over half of the Wizengamot put up their hands. I grinned.

"Sirius Black, you have been found not guilty." She said, clearly disappointed. Dad grinned from ear to ear.

"Peter Pettigrew, you have been sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban," Umbridge continued.

"What? No!" Wormtail exclaimed. I smiled to myself as the Dementors dragged him off. We exited the Ministry, several gasped, and some applauded. Hermione and I supported my father, who was still dizzy and stumbling thanks to the Dementors. Harry and Remus were grinning. Everyone kept looking my way as if seeing a ghost. (Edward and Alice too, although for a different reason)

"I'll explain later," I said simply,

"So where now?" I asked,

"We're going to the Burrow. Everyone's waiting," answered Hermione. I took Edward's hand in mine and Alice took my other hand, and Jasper held on to Alice's free hand. I turned on the spot, feeling the uncomfortable sensation.

We arrived at the Burrow as the news that "Black had been cleared of all charges," reached all of London. People cried in outrage, demanding justice, while Kingsley occupied himself in getting the real story out in the light.

As we went into the Burrow, Hermione and Harry supporting my dad, Remus had demanded of me to stay away from them seeing as Ron and Ginny, were too scared of the company I kept.

"Bella, I don't get what's happening, we better leave you alone to talk to them; we'll go hunting nearby ok," he said low enough for only me, Alice, Jasper and maybe Remus to hear.

"Ok thanks," I said, and in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

"Good" I heard Remus mutter.  
We entered the living room of the Burrow. Molly greeted us happily, while she helped Hermione steer my dad to his room so that he could get some sleep, Ginny and Ron went towards George's and Fred's room to tell them about the trial.

Remus humpfed and went to sit by the sofa, while Harry bumped into me with an annoyed expression.

"I want the truth, NOW!" he commanded in an angry voice. "Why did you tell us you were dead? Why did you lie? Do you know half of the pain we went through because of that lie! SIRIUS WOULDN'T TALK TO ANYONE FOR A WEEK! HE JUST STAYED IN HIS ROOM! HE WOULDN'T EAT! HE BARELY SLEPT! AND WHEN HE DID HE WAS SCREAMING IN HIS SLEEP, CRYING OUT FOR YOU TO COME BACK!" he began yelling as he spoke. I listened with a blank expression on my face, while inside, my heart was breaking, but knew why I had done that, and wasn't going to allow this from Harry.

"WHY? WELL I'M GONNA ASK YOU THE SAME THING! DO YOU KNOW EVEN HALF OF THE PAIN I WAS GOING THROUGH AT THE TIME? DO YOU?"

Harry looked at me, anger still in his features.

"I know how you felt! Because I felt it about ten times in my life! What about you? At least you still have one parent! I have no one!" he said sharply.

I closed my eyes and whispered, "Harry, it was different for me, I just felt as if I couldn't go on, not with this pain not with everything around me reminding me of what I had lost.'

"You think that people don't remind me too? You look just like your father, except you have your mother's eyes,'" he said quoting the same sentence many people say to him.

"Well, at least they play it nicely," I retorted. "To the world my father was a murder, YOUR PARENTS MURDERER!"

"STOP" I heard Remus shout from where he was seating, his eyes shining with unshed tears, I realized we had been hurting him with our childish bickering, and thank God that my dad was asleep.

'Stop" he repeated, coming closer to us.

"We all do things for a reason," he said mainly addressing Harry. "And sometimes we don't realize how stupid they are until later on." he said now addressing me

"Like when Sirius told Severus how to get past the Whomping Willow" he said smiling.

"Don't let stupid decisions run your friendship; you've both come long way. Now if you continue to discuss this, please do so in a civil manner; and Bella?"  
"Yes?"

"Welcome home," he said, hugging me.  
"Thank you." I whispered into his chest. He let a single tear drop into my hair. Molly came downstairs at that point.

"Harry, Bella, Sirius wants to talk to you both," she said. Harry and I looked at each other. I hugged him quickly. He returned it smiling at me. We then walked upstairs together. I was grinning. I couldn't help it. I could have my family back. Well, most of it. I knocked on the door of my father's room.

"Come in," I heard my dad's voice say. I opened the door.

He was sitting in his bed, his eyes closed. I could tell that the Dementors had taken their toll on him. I went to his side and took his hand, and Harry placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"Just give me a minute," he said, trying to regain strength.  
He opened his dull, sunken gray eyes and stared into my eyes, which were identical to his,

"Bella, Why." he asked softly, the memory of my thought-to-be death fresh in his mind, thanks to those damn Dementors.  
I lowered my eyes, feeling his grip tighten on my hand

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry daddy, I just HAD to, and I couldn't stand loosing you." Dad nodded slowly.

"Don't _ever_ do that to me again Isabella," he warned. I nodded. He pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you so much," he whispered in my ear, his voice sounding shaky. My eyes filled with tears, just as dad's tears spilled and cascaded down his cheeks.

"I missed you too," I replied. I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and when he pulled away, he smiled weakly.

I left his room and walked downstairs with Harry in tow. The Weasleys, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Hermione were there.

Fred and George stepped forward to hug me. I hugged the tightly. When they pulled away, I saw something was wrong. One of the twins, I didn't know which? I guessed.

"Fred what the hell happened to your ear?" I asked him, appalled. He laughed.

"I'm George," George laughed. My face flushed.

"Snape cursed my ear off in a fight," George explained.

"Snape did this?" I exploded. They nodded in synchronisation. "I'll kill him!"

"Too late Bellsy, he's dead. Voldemort killed him." My eyes went wide. After a few minutes, I got over the shock. I yawned.

"You better go to bed," he advised, chuckling. I nodded and said goodbye to everyone.

I went to my room and feel asleep quickly.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Stories

**HI GUYS! GOT MY PC BACK AS ROMISED! NEW CHAPTER! CHAPTER 4 MAY TAKE A LITTLE WHILE BUT IT WILL BE SOON!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bella **

A day later, we were all sitting in the living room, Edward on my left side, dad on my right. The Weasleys, Alice and Jasper were sitting on other chairs around the living room.

"Bella, care to explain what's going on," Edward hinted. I smiled. "Sure. I faked my death and went to live with Charlie tah-dah."

"A bit more detail than that Bella," Dad said rolling his eyes. I laughed.

"Ok fine."

I took a deep breath.

"Well," I started, addressing the vampires.

"Obviously I'm not a mug-human. I'm a witch."  
"Yes we kinda figured that out already." said Alice bored.

"Alice, this isn't the easiest story to tell you know," I said rolling my eyes. Alice smirked.

"Anyway..." I began. "I was born on the 13th of September 1980. My mom, Carrie, died when I was just over a year old," I said, taking a deep breath. I saw dad cringe slightly. Even after seventeen years, it still hurt him to talk about mum.

"And my father, Sirius Black, was framed for the murder of James and Lily Potter the night after my mother died," I said. Dad flinched again. Harry cringed slightly.

"I went to live with Charlie until I was 11. That was my first year of Hogwarts." Alice laughed at the name.

"Weird name," she chuckled.

"Yes, anyway, umm Voldemort,"

"Who's Voldemort?" Edward asked. My family and friends gaped at him. I laughed. "Voldemort is the darkest wizard of all time," I explained

"And how come we never knew or even saw anything of him?"  
"Well do you remember that one time when all flights to and from England where cancelled thanks to and unexplainable, massive cloud of smoke?"  
"Yeah," said Jasper wearily.  
"Well, It' was him."

"Anyway, in Harry and I met Ron and Hermione on the Hogwarts Express. We became fast friends. But something was wrong. One of our teachers turned out to be Voldemort. He tried to kill Harry and me."

Edward growled.

"In our second year, random people started getting petrified. We found out that the Chamber of Secrets had opened again. The memory of Voldemort kidnapped Ginny, Ron's sister. Harry and I went down to help her. We fought a Basilisk and just as we killed it with the Sword of Gryffindor, it bit the both of us," I said. Dad cut in.

"Where did it bite you? Are you ok?" he asked quickly. I laughed and nodded.

"Harry got bitten in the arm, whereas I," I said and I pointed to the left side of my chest, just below my collarbone, "got bitten here. Luckily Fawkes showed up and saved us with his tears. We stabbed the book with the basilisk teeth and therefore, destroyed the memory of Voldemort. Ginny woke up and we got her back out. Oh yeah, our Defence Against the dark Arts teacher accidentally erased all his own memories." I said, laughing at the last part.

"In our third year well, my dad escaped from Azkaban prison, and Uncle Remus thought us Defence against the Dark Arts in Hogwarts. We didn't know dad was innocent and as far as we knew, he was a cold-blooded murder and traitor. My dad gave various attempts to enter Hogwarts which was guarded by Dementors, the guards of Azkaban. They feed of of happy thoughts, leaving people with their worst memories. Dad set havoc among the students. We were sure he wanted to come in to kill Harry. We ended up cornered by dad and Uncle Remus in a shack called the Shrieking Shack. Dad explained the truth, which was everything I said about Pettigrew at the trial. Then Remus saw the full moon..." I said. Remus looked down, ashamed.

"It's ok. We are fine, remember?" I said smiling. Remus nodded. "Remus changed into a werewolf and tried to attack us. Dad protected us until Remus ran off. Then the Dementors came..." I said, shuddering. Dad flinched too.

"They attacked us. We both passed out. I woke up in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Hermione Harry and I travelled back in time. We saved dad. He escaped. The ministry was going to kill him," I finished.

"In my fourth year, the Triwizard Tournament began again."

"What's the Triwizard Tournament?" Edward asked.

"It's a competition. One student from Hogwarts is chosen, one from Durmstrang and a student from Beauxbatons. They compete for the winnings, a thousand Galleons."

"Anyway, Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts was chosen, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons and Viktor Krum from Durmstrang. There was one problem. Harry was chosen as a Hogwarts champion too. They competed in the first two tasks. During the third task, Professor Moody, the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, kidnapped me and brought me to a graveyard. Harry and Cedric were there too. So was Wormtail," I said, the rat's name slipping through my teeth like a cuss.

"Wormtail killed Cedric and tied us up. He then brewed a potion to give Voldemort a new body. The potion worked. Voldemort was back. He tried to kill us, unsuccessfully again," I said rolling my eyes.

"I went back to my fifth year at Hogwarts," I began again, smiling slightly.

"The senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, Delores Umbridge began to teach Defence against The Dark Arts at Hogwarts."

"Why were there different Defence against the Dark Arts teachers every year?" Alice questioned.

"The job was cursed," Harry said."Voldemort had wanted it after he had left school. Albus Dumbledore, our old Headmaster said no, so Voldemort put a curse on the job, so each new teacher would only last a year."

"What happened to each of them?" Jasper asked.

"Well Quirrell was Voldemort in our first year, Lockhart lost his memory in second year, Remus was exposed as being a werewolf, and Moody was a Death Eater, AKA one of Voldemort's followers." Harry explained. I began to tell the story again.

"Umbridge was a nightmare. If you got detention, she'd make you write lines," I said.

"That's _sooo _bad," Edward teased.

"With your own blood," I said. That shut him up.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione and I started a club called Dumbledore's Army, DA for short. It was made to teach whoever wanted to join about Defence against The Dark Arts, since Umbridge was useless." Harry laughed at that.

"Around the end of the year, during my OWLs I collapsed. I can sometimes see into Voldemort's mind. I saw him torturing dad. Harry, Ron Hermione, me and the rest of the DA went to the ministry to rescue dad. He wasn't there. Voldemort had tricked Harry and me. We got into a huge fight with Death Eaters. Dad and some of the Order of the Phoenix, which is an anti-Voldemort movement, arrived to help us. Dad-" I choked on the last word, trying not to let my emotions overwhelm me.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, one of dad's cousins, killed him," I whispered. Dad put a hand on my shoulder.

"Want me to take over?" he asked. I nodded.

"I thought I was dead. It sure felt like it. But it turns out that when someone goes through the veil, they end up in limbo for a few minutes before they truly pass on. I was in limbo. I saw your mother, Lily and James there. Your mum convinced me to return to you. So I went back. Time lasted longer in limbo than it does here. I was there for four minutes, which was two years here. I went back to the Weasleys and here I am," he said smiling at the end.

"Now," I said, turning to my friends. "Here's what happened to me after I left."

"As you know, I left after fifth year. I stayed with Renée, Harry's mum's sister for two years, and then moved in with Charlie, her ex-husband."

"I attracted a lot of attention at my new school and I made friends quickly.

When I sat next to Edward in class, he seemed utterly repulsed by me. He disappeared for a few days, but warmed up to me when he came back; our relationship reached a climax when I was nearly run over by a friend's van. Edward saved my life when he stopped the van with his bare hands."

"Whoa," Ron muttered.

"I became determined to find out how Edward saved my life, and I constantly pestered him with questions. After tricking Jacob into telling me the local tribal legends, I concluded that Edward and his family were vampires who drink animal blood rather than human.

Edward confessed that he avoided me because the scent of my blood was too desirable to him. Over time, we fell in love."

Mrs Weasley beamed.

"During a baseball game, three nomadic vampires showed up. James wanted to hunt me for sport. The Cullens attempted to distract him by splitting up Edward and I, and I was sent to hide in a hotel in Phoenix. There, I got a phone call from James, who claimed to be holding mom hostage. When I surrendered myself, James attacked me. Edward, along with the other Cullens, rescued me and killed James. James had bitten my hand."

Dad looked like he was going to kill someone. _That _really wouldn't help just after he got freedom.

"Edward had to suck the venom from my bloodstream and stopped me from becoming a vampire.

"On my 18th birthday, Edward, and his family threw me a birthday party. While I opened a gift, I got a paper cut, which caused Jasper, to lose control. To protect me, Edward decided to end our relationship, and the Cullens moved away from Forks." I looked at Edward sadly. He held me close. I then took a deep breath and continued.

"A few months later, I discovered that thrill-seeking activities, such as motorcycle riding, allowed me to "hear" Edward's voice in my mind. I made friends with Jacob I later discovered that Jacob and other tribe members are werewolves. Jacob and the pack protected me from the vampire Laurent and Victoria. She wanted revenge for killing James."

"I jumped off a cliff and Edward believed that I had killed myself. Distraught over my supposed suicide, Edward went to Volterra, Italy to commit a vampire suicide. Alice and I rushed to Italy to save him, arriving just in time. Before leaving Italy, the Volturi told Edward that I had to be either be killed or changed into a vampire."

"A few months later we realized that the Seattle murders were being committed by an army of newborn vampires, led by Victoria. The Cullens joined forces with the pack to fight her. Edward proposed to me a few days before the fight, and of course, I accepted. During the fight, Victoria tracked Edward's scent to my hiding place, and Edward had to fight. Victoria and her army were destroyed." I finished.

Dad's eyes went huge.

"Dad," I asked him concerned.

"He did what?" he asked monotonously. Damn it, I should have waited to tell him that I was engaged.

"He proposed dad," I said softly. "I accepted."

"After he hurt you like that?" he muttered.

"Dad, I love him. I couldn't live without him. The last time we tried that, it nearly killed us both."

Dad sighed.

"When is the wedding?" he asked.

"August 13th," I said. He sighed.

Ginny and Hermione squealed and hugged Edward and I, congratulating us.

"It's only a month away!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly. "We have so much to plan!"

"Taken care of," Alice smiled.

"What happened when I left?" I asked him. Harry looked up. He sighed.

Harry explained his sixth year to me. How he and Dumbledore had classes together, Voldemort's past, the Horcruxes, the visit to the cave. He told us of Malfoy's betrayal, Dumbledore's death and the aftermath.

"Dumbledore is dead?" I whispered, my eyes filling with tears. Harry nodded. The tears spilled over. I had been very fond of my loveable Headmaster.

He then explained everything that had happened after he left Hogwarts. How he had to run with Hermione and Ron after Bill and Fluer's wedding, how Harry and Hermione had been attacked at Godric's Hollow, how they broke into Gringotts, how he had faced Voldemort for the last time.

"You killed Voldemort?" I whispered in disbelief.

"Yeah," Harry said. I grinned and hugged him tightly.

"Bella," dad called.

"Yeah dad, what is it?" Dad entered the room, an envelope in his hand.

"What's that?"

"Your OWL results," dad said simply. I took the envelope from him. It was yellowed with age.

"Why didn't you open it?" I asked him.

"I couldn't," he muttered, his eyes filled with pain. I nodded slightly and opened the envelope.

**_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_**

**_Pass Grades:_**_ Outstanding (__O__) **Fail Grades:** Poor (P)_

_ Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)_

_ Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

ISABELLA AVIANNA BLACK HAS RECEIVED:

Astronomy: E

Charms: O

Defence against the Dark Arts: O

Divination: D

Herbology: E

History of Magic: P

Potions: E

Arithmancy: O

Transfiguration: O

I read over the list three times. I knew I was hopeless at Divination, and I would have had no hope to pass History of Magic, since I had passed out halfway through the exam. I ran my finger down the results. I couldn't believe it! I had gotten an Outstanding in Defence against the Dark Arts! And to my enormous surprise, an Exceeds Expectations in Potions! I grinned.

"What did you get?" dad asked. I handed him the letter. His eyes widened as he read. He was grinning by the time he finished.

"You did great Bells!" he smiled. I grinned and hugged me.

"Dad, I think the Cullens need to know more about my true past."

"What do you mean?" dad asked curiously.

"I want to show all of the Cullens my memories."


	5. Memories

**Hey Peeps! New chap! This one is SUPER long! So I want reviews for this chapter... or no chapter 5. I know, I'm evil ;) Anyway...**

**When you get to it...**

_**Bold & italics**_ are memories.

Normal is reactions

**... (memory) ...**

**(That is how they are started and ended)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Memories**

**Bella**

"I'm coming with you," dad said. I rolled my eyes.

"You're not gonna let me out of your sight, are you?" I asked him.

"No," he chuckled.

"Edward, Alice, Jasper, come with us," I said. They nodded. Dad apparated with Alice and Jasper, while Edward and me apparated to the Cullen household.

"What the hell?" Emmett exploded when we appeared. He was sitting on the couch, with Rosalie curled up with him. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the other couch, watching TV.

"Hi Emmett," I grinned.

"Bella, is that you?" Esme asked. I smiled. I changed my features back to the way I looked earlier.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, this is Sirius Black, my dad," I smiled.

Carlisle and Esme stood.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme," Carlisle said smiling.

"I'm Emmett and Rosalie here is my wife," Emmett grinned. He would get on well with dad, Fred and George, I just knew it.

"I'm Sirius Black, as Bella told you," dad smiled back, giving me a fond glance. I suddenly remembered. Charlie, I had to tell him. I grinned.

"What," dad said raising his eyebrows.

"We have to tell Charlie," I smiled. I pulled out my mobile and dialled Charlie's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Charlie, its Bella," I greeted

"Hey Bells! How did it go? Is it true?" he asked.

"Dad's alive," I said, happiness covering my voice. I heard Charlie gasp.

"I'll be over soon," he said and hung up the phone.

Charlie arrived at the Cullen house minutes later.

"Sirius," Charlie stated quietly.

"Hey Charlie," dad smiled. They embraced each other awkwardly.

After Charlie and dad caught up, Emmett spoke.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Come to my house, and I'll show you," I said. The Cullens nodded.

A few minutes later, we were back at dad's house.

The Weasleys were already there, waiting, a bit to alert.

"Where's Uncle Remus?" I asked noticing that he was not among us.

"He's on his way here," replied Arthur and not long after we heard a light knock on the door.

Tonks and Remus entered the room. Remus had a baby boy in his arms. Before I could ask who he was, I heard a shriek.

"BELLA YOU'RE HERE!" Tonks screamed happily, tears in her eyes. She nearly crushed me in a hug. "How?" she whispered when she pulled away. I explained everything to her.

"My little cousin is back," she whispered to herself.

"Who is this?" I asked, looking at the blue haired baby in Remus's arms. Blue haired; I mused over that fact, noticing that it was kinda obvious.

"He's my son. His name's Teddy," she replied, taking the child from Remus arms, which left me even more confused.

"Dora is my wife. Teddy is my son Bells," Remus clarified.

"Oh my God," I shouted and hugged them both. I looked at baby Teddy.

"Awww," I cooed. "He's so adorable!" I said looking from Remus to Tonks. Something caught my attention. Tonks' stomach was rounder than I had ever seen it. Tonks met my gaze and smiled.

"Congrats!' I squealed yet again.

"This is NOT the Bella I know." I heard Alice murmur behind me, a little more than hurt.

I sighed and turned to Alice and my future family.

"Alice, you're right, I'm not the person who I was in Forks. I had to act completely different to protect myself. Voldemort's followers were still after me," I explained. "Maybe you'll like the new me. You'll like this Alice, I love parties and shopping," I said. Alice beamed. She hugged me.

"I forgive you Bella. I understand," she whispered in my ear.

"Ok, I'm going to show you my memories," I said. I flicked my wand. A Pensieve appeared in front of us. I smiled and we all dived into the Pensieve.

I was surprised to look around and see the transfiguration room exactly as it had always been, except for the faces of students. Faces I didn't recognize at first, not until I heard dad whisper "Carrie" that I recognized the faces of the generation before us.

Slowly I started to find the name of the faces, mostly Slytherins and Gryffindors.

**_Mum was seated beside Aunt Lily, and on the other side were Dad and Uncle James, Remus and Frank Longbottom and behind them, Severus and Yaxley, Narcissa and Bellatrix, Pettigrew and Alice. In the front, Professor McGonagall, looking 20 years younger, as she droned on and on about the risks of becoming an Animagus while the Marauders were visibly grinning as she mentioned that there were on 7 Animagi registered in the ministry in that century, one being herself._**

**_"What?" mum hissed, dad smiled at her and blew her a kiss. She rolled her eyes and blew one back. Dad smiled further. James his him in the shoulder, snickering as he did so. Dad hit him on the head. "Now class, any questions?" Professor McGonagall asked. Dad smirked. Uh-oh those smirks always meant trouble._**

**_Dad raised his as a good kid would do._**

**_"Yes Mr. Black?" "Well Professor I have a question about this," he said rising from his chair going to where mum was seated._**

**_"What are you doing Mr Black?" Professor McGonagall asked confused. "Sit down at once." Dad didn't respond._**

**_"Carrie?" he whispered._**

**_"Yeah, what is it Sirius?" mum replied suspiciously. I wouldn't blame her._**

**_"Will you marry me?" he asked as he knelt down on one knee and pulled a gold ring with several rubies around it, a lion engraved in the middle. Everyone in the room gasped. Aunt Lily merely looked surprised._**

"She helped choose the ring, she wouldn't let me get the `red blinging monster of a ring that I wanted," dad chuckled.

**_Everyone turned to Carrie expectantly; her look went from Dad to Aunt Lily, to McGonagall who was passively looking on. She answered in a whisper._**

**_"Yes Sirius, of course, PLEASE sits down. Everyone's looking." she said panicking._**

**_"I'M BEST MAN!"James yelled._**

I had to laugh.

**_"I'm maid of honour!" Lily said excitedly. Mum nodded to them both, blushing. They laughed and smiled._**

**_"What did you do, knock her up?" Yaxley sneered. Dad ignored him and kissed mum in front of the class. There were several wolf-whistles, the loudest was James. Uncle Remus was doing it too._**

I laughed at the irony.

**_"Now, now, Order class, order." retorted McGonagall fussily. "And Mr. Black, in the future please do take your actions of love out of the classroom." She said sternly yet it was noticeable she was fighting a smile._**

**_"Yes Black, don't do LUUURVE in the classroom" said James obnoxiously, fighting the urge to laugh._**

**_"Potter, behave!" screeched McGonagall as the rest of the class burst out laughing…_**

Everyone was laughing their heads off.

"Good times, good times," dad said chuckling, wiping a tear from his eye.

I was soon emotionally exhausted. We had seen death after death, battle after battle. I was desperate for something that showed me that despite it all, there was still love. Several more images flashed beyond my eyes, battles, blood, and tears. We all stood silently waiting for it to stop. It finally did.

**_... We were at Grimmauld place, but it was different. It didn't have an air of sullenness, it felt home-y. I heard a sigh. I turned to look at the armchair by the fire. There, sat a young beautiful woman, her long lustrous brown hair cascading down her chest, she had an anxious expression on her face, yet she was smiling warmly, she kept stealing glances at the door, as though waiting for it to open. When it did, she grinned._**

There was something familiar about her. Her features were familiar. Then I realised, this was my mum. I smiled.

**_Dad walked inside and smiled at mum. He kissed her cheek._**

**_"Sirius, I have something to tell you," my mum said slowly. Dad's expression became confused._**

**_"What is it babe?" he asked her._**

**_"Sirius," she began._**

**_She looked at her belly, a small bump in the silk dress barely detectable. Dad gently grabbed her chin, directing her gaze at him._**

**_"What is it Carrie," he repeated, mistaking mum's shyness for nervousness._**

**_"I-I'm pregnant." she said finally, the words sounding foreign on her tongue._**

**_Dad stiffened and pulled away. Pain and rejection washed over mum's features. A tear slid down her cheek._**

Everyone glared at dad.

**_Dad suddenly pulled her lips to his. When she pulled away, dad was grinning from ear to ear. His eyes were glinting with happiness._**

**_"I'm going to be a dad," he whispered to himself, smiling._**

**_As the words hit him he lifted mum into his arms and swiftly turned her around, both of them bursting with happiness and laughing. All the while my dad was repeating the words "I love you" over and over again._**

**_"Do you know what it is?" He asked when he had set her down, holding her close._**

**_"Yes, a baby girl," my mum answered._**

**_"Bella," My dad whispered. "Beautiful," he said kissing mum on the head…_**

**_…James and Lily arrived at Grimmauld place. Harry was tugging at James' hair. Lily smiled as she knocked the door._**

Esme smiled at Harry and he blushed.

**_Dad opened the door, Lily almost gasped. He looked visibly thin, his hair was unkempt, his face gaunt and his eyes heavy with lack of sleep, and a baby me was crying in his arms, despite it all he mange a weak smile, and greeted them.  
"Well, what an expected surprise, Lily, James," he said letting them in. Lily leaned in to take me into her arms and started rocking me.  
Lily took Harry into his arms. Lily sighed,  
"So, did you brought any food?" he asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Yup, we did! Is not like we'd let you poison yourself with your amazingly delicious food."  
Lily replied brightly. He chuckled, admitting to his lethal cooking skills._**

**_"Are you taking Bella out for Halloween?" Lily asked. Sirius smiled slightly._**

**_"Yeah I'm going to bring her over to play with Harry. Then I have to visit Carrie," dad said._**

**_"Yeah tomorrow's gonna be great," James grinned._**

Harry's face paled, as did mine. Harry's parents had died only one day later. My mother had died that day. A tear slid down my cheek at the thought. I looked at dad, he's eyes were closed, and I could see he's mouth forming the words "damn it".

**_They sat Harry and I down to sleep and proceeded to eat, mostly in silence. Suddenly and snowy owl swooped by, dropping a letter in front of dad. Dad stood up, followed by James and Lily._**

Dad sucked in a deep breath. His eyes were still closed, as his past self started to read out the letter.

**_Dear Mr. Sirius Black,  
We are sorry to inform you that your wife Mrs. Carrie Black had passed away as of a few moments ago.  
We are sorry; we did everything in our power to keep her alive. But sadly that was not enough.  
We would like for you to be present tomorrow at the Hospital's office to put everything in order._**

**_We give you our deepest sympathies from the staff of St. Mungo's Hospital._**

**_"No." a whisper escaped dad's mouth, "No, No, No…" he kept repeating.  
He sank to his knees, his face in his hands, he started sobbing,_**

I had tears flowing freely down my face at this point. Dad's face was pale. His breathing was heavy and shaky. I knew he was trying hard not to cry.

**_"No, No, No, No, Carrie, no," he kept repeating. Tears were already trailing down Lily's cheeks. James sent her a worried awkward glance. She sighted and knelt down beside dad, hugging him. I heard baby me crying and in a moment James was beside dad and Lily holding me and Harry._**

**_"Daddy," I heard my baby self whimper. Dad looked at baby me and held out his arms to his best friend. He took me from James and held me close._**

**_"Where Momma?" my baby self whispered. Dad's eyes filled with pain._**

**_"She's not here anymore love," Lily told me gently. I smiled, happy with the answer, too young to understand the meaning of the words. . Dad smiled slightly._**

**_"Time for bed Bells," he said as he walked out of the room. He came back a few minutes later. His face was soaked with tears. James got up and gave him a hug._**

**_"You have us, mate. We'll be here for you." Dad smiled._**

**_"Bells remind me so much of Car-rie," he said, his voice breaking on mum's name. Lily nodded._**

**_"She does," she agreed. Sirius's gaze travelled to his left hand…_**

The memories rushed by. We saw all of my Hogwarts years until the end of my fourth year.

...The memory dissolved, revealing the entire population of Hogwarts, Bauxbatons and Durmstrang students in the stands. It was the Triwizard tournament. Hermione, Ron and I were in the stands as Fleur was brought out of the maze. I gave Ron and Hermione a worried look.

I shuddered. Edward looked at me curiously.

"You'll see," I said simply.

_**"I'm not getting a good feeling about this, Hermione." I voiced out my concern. Hermione nodded. **_

_**"Have your wand ready, just in case." she warned. I searched for my wand, but found my pocket empty. **_

_**"Darn it, I must have left it in DADA" **_

_**"It's okay then, this shouldn't last for much longer." **_

_**"No, I don't think I can stay here anyhow, It's killing my nerves. I'm going for my wand, I'll be back." I told them, getting up.**_

_**"Want me to come with you?" Hermionie asked. **_

_**"No, that's okay, stay here just in case."**_

_**I stood up and edged my way out of the stands. I sprinted towards the castle, and into the huge doors. The Entrance Hall was the next thing to meet my eyes, in the warmth. I walked up the staircase and continued on my way to the Defence classroom. When had my wand in my pocket, I began walking back. To my surprise, as I was walking down a corridor, I felt someone grab me and force something into my hands.**_

"_**One more for the Dark Lord," I heard a familiar, gruff voice say.**_

I spare a glance around, seeing everyone's expressions which range from shocked to puzzled, and I look at Harry, noticing his tightly fisted hands.

_**Then I felt a jerking from my navel. Whatever the object was, it was a portkey.**_

_**I felt the air whirling around me, my hair whipping in all directions. I hit the ground with a thud. I winced in pain as I stood weakly. I saw ten foot tall hedges around me. I realised with a start that I was in the maze.**_

_**I heard very familiar voices. **_

_**"Harry you go for it!" Cedric was saying. I sprinted toward the voice.**_

_**I turned the corner, finding myself in the centre of the maze, the Triwizard Cup gleaming in the middle, Harry and Cedric both a few feet away from it, discussing who should win. 'One more for the Dark Lord' the voice came back to me and I knew this couldn't lead to anything good. "Let's do it together I heard Cedric propose.**_

I winced and saw Harry do the same. I looked around, glancing at my father. His face was pale, and his eyes were filled with an array of emotions, from anger to pain.

_**"NO!" I let out a shout running towards them, a second to late. I grabbed Harry's robe and in a moment I felt the dizzy jolt of a portkey transportation again.**_

_**With a thud, we all landed on the ground. We stood up. I saw grave surrounding us, the sky a dark blue. We looked at each other a we pulled out our wands. I saw a figure emerge from behind a grave. Cedric pointe**__**d his was in their direction I suddenly heard a high, cold voice speak. **_

_**"Kill the spare." I gasped. **_

_**"NO!" I screamed. I saw a jet of green light erupt from the figure's wand and it hit Cedric square in the chest. His body fell with a dull thump.**_

"He's...dead?" I hear Jasper ask in a low voice. I nod, "An Avada curse kills instantly, Harry and I are the only known survivors." I explain, my eyes glued to the scene, I feel Edward stiffen.

"I wonder how vampires would react to it." Carlisle muses. "I'd rather we didn't try to find out." I reply curtly. "I'd volunteer." Emmett replied, his smile evident in his tone. I hear Rose smack him.

_**The figure came forward, and with a jolt, I realised it was Wormtail**_

"_**You!" I gasped.**_

I heard dad grind his teeth together at the sight of the man who had once been his friend.

_**I saw Wormtail turn to face me, his eyes calculating. The voice sounded again. **_

_**"Leave her. She's a Black. Let's have some fun with her."**_

I winced, the pain from the Cruciatus curse fresh in my mind.

Harry looked pale, his eyes betraying pain. I knew that he had faced more horrors than I, but I knew that this event was most remembered in our minds.

_**Harry turned to look at me, guilt and shock etched in his face as Wormtail subdued us.**_

_**He tied us both to a large grave, side by side. Wormtail brought out his wand. "He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night.**_

_**"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"  
The surface of the grave at our feet cracked. Horrified, we watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron. And now Wormtail was whimpering.  
He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs.**_

I shivered. The wave of revulsion rode through my body, reminding me of the Dark potion.

_**"Flesh - of the servant - willingly given - you will - revive - your master."  
He stretched his right hand out in front of him - the hand with the missing finger.  
He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward. We closed our eyes tightly as Wormtail's scream of pain tore through the night.**_

"He's sick." I heard Alice's disgusted voice. "You have no idea." Hermione commented rolling her eyes.

"Both of them."Dad added, unconsciously gesturing to the memory, and I saw how he'd rather not look at me and Harry, on person or otherwise.

_**Wormtail was gasping and moaning with agony. Not until I felt Wormtail's anguished breath on my face did I realize that Wormtail was right in front of me.**_

_**"B-blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe." He cut our arms with the sharp dagger and dripped the blood into the cauldron.**_

I subconsciously rubbed my left arm, remembering when the dagger had pierced my skin,

I heard Edward growl, the sound deep in his chest.

_**Then Wormtail left and brought back a bundle. It looked like a baby. The light from beneath the cauldron revealed the thing in Wormtail's arms. It wasn't a baby. It was skeletal, white as bone, it's face snake like, and it's pupils were slits. I gagged. I felt like I was going to be sick.**_

I looked at harry. His face was a pale green, and I knew mine was the same. I saw Alice's eyes widen. "What is it?" she whispered. "Lord Voldemort," I replied.

_**Wormtail dropped the unearthly thing into the boiling cauldron, as harry and I watched it si**__**mmer in frightening awe. **_

_**I watched in horror as I heard a hiss, and it vanished below the surface; I heard its frail body hit the bottom with a soft thud.**__**  
The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. Wormtail, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing. The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened… Let it have drowned, I thought, let it have gone wrong…Please... And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of us, so that we couldn't see Wormtail or Cedric. Please… please let it be dead… I thought desperately. Suddenly, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron. We stared in horror as Voldemort stepped out of the cauldron and was robed by Wormtail.**_

I heard Molly gasp audibly and spared a glance to see her clutch at Arthur, who wrapped his arm around her.

"I thought Caius was repulsive enough." I heard Emmet mutter behind me, and saw this draw a tight smile from all the Cullens.

"That's not nice." Esme chides half-heartedly.

"So, this is the...thing... you fought a war agianst?" Jasper asked incredulously. I've got to give it to him, Voldemort seems tame against a thousand newborns.

"Uh-huh." I reply.

_**Voldemort had a self satisfying smile as he examined his body, and then his voice sounder. **_

_**"Wormtail!" he shouted at the beggar-like man lying by the cauldron.**_

_**Wormtail got up, still cradling his arm.**_

_**"Yes, my Lord, " he asks gingerly. **_

_**"Hand me your arm, Now!" he barked in his cold voice, and Wormtail complied immediately.**_

_**Wormtail extended his bleeding stump of an arm. Voldemort laughed, a sound that sent a shiver down my spine. **_

_**"The other arm," he said. **_

_**"Master, please," Wormtail whimpered. he extended his other arm, and Voldemort pressed his wand to it, where the Dark Mark was on his arm. When his wand touched the Mark, it turned jet black. He then waved his wand in the air and a silver hand formed in front of Wormtail an attached itself to his wrist. Wormtail flexed the silver fingers and picked up a twig from the ground and crushed it into dust.**_

I felt another wave of revulsion. I hated Peter Pettigrew so much, with all my heart. He was vile, cruel, a traitor, and he was a coward on top of everything. I looked at the silver hand and saw Harry and Ron looking at it too, with a strange expression.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We were in Malfoy Manor at one stage during seventh year and Hermione was... upstairs." I saw his eyes flash with pain.

"Anyway, Pettigrew came down to check on us. Ron and I Disarmed him and he tried to strangle him. I reminded him that we saved his life and his silver hand tried to strangle him. We got it off his throat in the end."

"Why did you bother," I muttered darkly.

"No one deserves to die like that, not even him. Anyway, he turned out useful enough," he said with a slight smile towards dad. I could see the smile on his face, but it didn't hide the pain in his eyes.

**_"Master, it is beautiful. Thank_**_** you..." **_

_**"Never let your loyalty waver again Wormtail," Voldemort said. **_

_**"Never," Wormtail replied. Voldemort then turned to us.**_

_**"What do we have here?" he mused coming closer, my breath started to gasp as he neared me.**_

_**"Isabella Black, Harry Potter," he reasoned, his wand pointed towards us. His hand reached out to graze his hand on the top of Harry's hair.**_

_**"Don't touch him," my anguished voice sounded behind him. Voldermort cast a sideways glance at me, before turning back to him. **_

_**"Looks like we'll have some fun he said, stepping forward.**_

_**I felt a wave of revulsion hit me, as Voldemort lifted his bony hands with pale thin fingers and pressed them to the lightning scar on mine and Harry's foreheads. We both screamed in pain, the old scars burning like it was aflame. Voldemort stepped back.**_

I heard Edward growl again, and he pulled me close to his chest protectively. I laid my head on his chest and hugged him tight. He returned the hug gently and kissed the top of my head before I looked back at the scene in front of us. I held back tears.

_**"Untie her," he said simply. At once, Wormtail walked towards me and loosened the ropes binding me to the grave. I landed on my feet, facing my worst enemy. My heart was racing fast, the blood rushing through my veins. "**_

_**Pretty if you ask me, just like your Aunt, but such a pity Mudblood runs through you." I instinctively shortened my hair out of his grasp. **_

_**Voldemort smiled, a terrifying smirk that made his red eyes glint, looking more evil than before.**_

_**"Now now," Voldemort said. "I will teach you some manners." He raised his wand. **_

_**"Crucio!" My body dropped to the ground and I writhed in pain, screaming louder than I ever had in my life. White hot knives seemed to be stabbing every inch of my body.**_

I press my face into Edwards chest. I hear Molly,Esme and Alice gasp in shock simultaneously. "The Cruciatus curse," Arthur starts explaining to Carlisle and Jasper, " Is a powerful Dark curse that causes unimaginable pain to the victim, as you can see." I felt someone coming close. Dad.

"Baby?" he whispers, touching my shoulder gently. I let go of Edward and let dad take me into his arms, embracing me gently.

_**Eventually, the pain faded and my body stilled. I stood, my knees shaking. Voldemort's face twisted in another hideous smile. He raised his wand again. I knew that I wasn't going to live past the night. He was going to kill Harry and I. I held back the tears that threatened to fall.**_

_**"Get it over with, Riddle" I saw a shocked look cross his face for just a fraction of a second. **_

_**"No!" Harry shouted from where he was bound to the grave. **_

_**"If that's what you wish." He said, raising his wand. **_

_**"Don't," said Harry but his voice sounded defeated. I turned to him. **_

_**"I'm sorry. I love you," I mouthed as I heard the cold words sprang from Voldemort's mouth. **_

_**"Avada Kedavra." I closed my eyes and waited for the green ray to hit me. **_

_**I felt a crushing weight hit me square in the chest and my body hit the floor with a dull thud. Voldemort's cruel laugh sounded as the deadly curse killed me, and Harry's scream of shock filled the air. I landed on the grass, my face deathly pale and expressionless. I heard Harry's choked breath. Voldemort was smiling, his face held an expression of great self pride. It was a sickening expression.**_

I felt my dad's arms tighten around me as I heard a collective gasp around the room. I look at Harry who wouldn't meet my eyes.

_**Blackness took over but my mind never lost itself. I'm dead, I mused trying to open my eyes to no avail. I couldn't hear or see a thing, but I was completely aware of what was happening. After what seem like an eternity, I was finally able to open my eyes, and realized with a gasp that I was in the the Gryffindor common room. I was sitting near the hearth from where a warm fire glowed. Looking outside I could see it was snowing. I let out a sigh of relief and happiness. This place held many memories for me, so many nights huddled here with my friends around me, studying, talking laughing. "I loved it here too," a sweet voice sounded from behind me breaking my reverie.  
My head whirled in shock, to see a beautiful black haired woman standing in the room with me. My eyes widened. **_

_**"Mum," I gasped.**_

I saw dad's eyes widen further, more grief seeping in them at the sight of his late wife. I sighed, and dad hugged me tighter. I felt all too familiar cold fingers snake themselves into mine and give my hand a gentle squeeze. I looked at Edward and smiled.

_**She smiled and sat down on the warm sofa beside me. Flashes of the past hour ran though my mind. Harry could be dead right now. I shuddered.  
"I'm dead." It was not a question. My mother didn't reply, instead she move her hand to touch my face.  
"It's been a long time my Isabella," she told me, her hand caressing my face, her eyes full of love. I took her hand from my face onto mine.  
"I know, Mum, I've missed you, so much, but I-I can't be dead." I told her, entering a panicked state.  
"Calm down," mum said gently putting a hand on my shoulder. A tear slid down my cheek. **_

_**"You can go back," mum said. I looked at her, my eyes wide.**_

_**"Take care of your father, he needs you Bella," she said gently. I gave her a weak smile.**_

Dad rolled his eyes, looking a little miffed.

"I can take care of myself," he muttered stubbornly, sounding like a two year old. I laughed as dad smiled at me, the Marauder in him doing what it does best, cheering people up.

_**"Neither two can live while the other survives," she whispered. Before I could ask her what she meant, everything once again went black.**__**  
I opened my eyes to the dim light the moon provided in the graveyard. I turned to face the graves where Harry had been tied, and to my horror I discovered Harry gone, and my body lying limp near Cedric's body. Then I heard a low,cold voice greet.  
"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years… thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark! Or are we?" I spun around to see the gathered men around Voldemort, their masks completely hiding their faces.  
Voldemort spoke in his hight cold voice, speaking about his past. I saw Harry. He was being restrained by ropes and his eyes were wide behind his black glasses.  
"And now, we duel," Voldemort said, finishing his story. I felt tears slide down my cheeks as I saw Harry being tortured by the Cruciatus curse.**_

_**I saw his eyes roll in his head, his body writhing in pain, and knew in that second that he wished for death. Meanwhile I stood there, helpless, not even alive. But thankfully, it was over a soon as it'd started. He went limp against the ropes binding, his breathing ragged. Anger cursed through me as I heard the ringing laugh of the Death Eaters around him.**_

I huffed as anger cursed through my veins, and felt my Dad tensed up beside me, his hands shaking in anger, too. I lifted my head to see Ginny take Harry's hand, and reach up to plant a kiss on his cheek.

_**With a wave of Voldemort's wand, Harry was unbound.**__**  
"Give him his wand Wormtail," Voldemort said. Wormtail thrust Harry's wand into his hand. Harry stood shakily,looking back at Voldemort with glazed, pain filled green eyes.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted, pointing his wand at Harry.  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted. The jets of green and red met with the sound of a cannon blast. They both rose in the air, the golden orb connecting the jets was shaking violently. Silver bursts of light erupted from the golden sphere as I felt a strange sensation in my body.**_

_**I closed my eyes as I felt a force pull me down. Darkness over took me leaving me in a void. I don't know how much time passed, before I opened my eyes. This time as I opened my eyes I felt myself back in my body. **_

_**I looked to see Voldermort with an astonished look in his face as a great, greyish something, that looked as though it were made of the solidest, densest smoke came out from the tip of his wand.**_

_**I watched as the smoke formed the figures of two people. The first was a woman. She had long, flowing hair to her shoulders and her eyes- they were the exact same shape as Harry's. It was Lily Potter. Next came a man with round glasses, and untidy hair. James, Harry's dad. They spoke words I could not hear. I stood, feeling my wand in the pocket of my robes. I ran as the smoke faded, screaming Harry's name as I headed for Cedric's body. **_

_**I seized Cedric's body by the waist, heaving him up and placed him near the trophy. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry sprinting toward as, his legs barley able to support his body, he slammed into me. I supported his weight and set him down beside the trophy, "Grab onto Cedric," I commanded as I saw him take his hand and I took him, while reaching the trophy with the other. Soon we were spinning, the graveyard shrinking and spinning as we were transported to Hogwarts.**_

"Thank God," I heard Edward whisper, squeezing my hand again. I moved out of my father's arms and into my love's. I kissed his cheek and he smiled. I heard the others repeating variants of Edward's words, filled with relief. I saw Remus look at me, giving me a soft smile, filled with relief.

_**I felt the tug in my navel and the three of us hit the soft earth. I heard the sounds of trumpets and music. We were back. My eyes opened and I looked at Harry. his eyes were wide, staring at Cedric's corpse. I took a deep breath and gasped as tears flowed down my cheeks.  
I quickly moved my hands to close Cedric's unseeing eyes. Harry closed his eyes against the exhaustion, his grip tightening around Cedric's hand. He leaned against me, his hand touching his scar, and that when I became aware of the torrent of sound around us; there were voices everywhere, footsteps, screams**_

I remembered with a jolt, that after the curse hit me, I no longer had any connection with Voldemort's mind. I didn't have any flashes of emotions, or my scar burning at all.

_**Harry screwed up his face against the noise as I turn to see Dumbledore coming toward us. I let go of the trophy and Harry's hand. **_

_**"Harry, Ms Black?" Dumbledore shouted as he came to a halt in front of us.  
I looked up into Dumbledore's face as I answered in a shaky whisper. **_

_**"He's back, Voldemort's back."**_

_**"What's going on? What's happened?"  
The face of Cornelius Fudge appeared upside down over us; it looked white.**_

_**"My God - Diggory!" it whispered. "Dumbledore - he's dead!"  
The words were repeated, the shadowy figures pressing in on them gasped it to those around them… and then others shouted it - screeched it - into the night –  
"He's dead!" "He's dead!" "Cedric Diggory! Dead!"  
"Harry, let go of him," I heard Fudge's voice say, and I saw fingers trying to pry Harry from Cedric's limp body, but he wouldn't let him go. I tried to help, coaxing gently through my tears. Then Dumbledore's face, which was still blurred and misted, came closer.  
"Harry, you can't help him now. It's over. Let go."  
"He wanted me to bring him back," Harry muttered. "He wanted me to bring him back to his parents…"  
"That's right... just let go now…"  
Dumbledore bent down, and with extraordinary strength for a man so old and thin, raised Harry from the ground and set him on his feet. Harry swayed. His injured leg would no longer support his weight. I let him lean on my shoulder, allowing him to re-gain balance. The crowd around us all jostled, fighting to get closer, pressing darkly in on us - "What's happened?" "What's wrong with him?" "Diggory's dead!"  
They began to debate about who would take him to the hospital wing as I stood closer to him, letting him lean his weight on me, and hold on to me.  
"I'll walk him" I volunteered.  
"No, dear, we need to check you too, I'd prefer-" Dumbledore started but was interrupted by Fudge.**_

_**"Dumbledore, Amos Diggory's running… he's coming over… Don't you think you should tell him - before he sees -?"**_

I heard Esme gasp.

_**"Stay here." Dumbledore commanded us. Around us girls were screaming, sobbing hysterically. I could feel a full-on migraine starting. I moaned in pain as black spots appeared in my vision. I collapsed, fainting as I was overwhelmed with the things I had witnessed. As everything went dark, I heard Cedric's mother screaming and Amos Diggory's grief stricken shouts.**_

_**"My son! That's my son! My boy..."**_

The memory faded to black as I saw Molly and Esme looking sad, gazing at the fading form of Cedric's now hysterical mother...

The next memory hit me full force. We were in the Department of Mysteries. I shuddered. This was it.

**_…I was in a large circular room, with an old archway in the centre. My friends were being held by my enemy's followers. I spun around, facing my cousin. Lucius Malfoy sneered at me._**

**_"One last time Black, give me the prophecy!"_**

**_"Here!" I yelled, throwing the small glass orb. It smashed against the hard stone floor, blue mist coming from the remains. Lucius spun around to face me, wand raised._**

**_"Any last words Black?" he sneered at me._**

**_"Yeah, get away from my daughter!" a familiar voice growled. It was my father. He fought his cousin; while I began fighting with another of dad's cousins, Bellatrix Lestrange._**

"Go Padfoot" The Weasley twins, Remus and Harry exclaimed softly.

**_"Stupefy!" dad yelled. Lucius fell to the ground, unconscious. Dad pushed me behind the remains of a pillar._**

**_"You have to go Bella. We'll get Harry and the others safe," He urged. I nodded. We both stood._**

**_"Come on! You can do better than that!" dad taunted, resuming his fight with Bellatrix after a killing curse missed him by inches. Bellatrix waved her wand and with a swish, a burst of red light came from the tip of her wand._**

**_I saw the burst of red beam of light hit my father square in the chest. His eyes widened with surprise and his expression froze as he fell backwards through the veil. I ran to pull him back but I felt arms wrap around me. It was Kingsley._**

"Thank God for that," Dad sighed, his expression relieved.

**_"No Bella. There is nothing you can do. You can't follow him, he's de-" Kingsley whispered in my ear. I cut him off._**

**_"HE IS NOT DEAD! DAD! NO COME BACK!" I screamed. I kept struggling against him. To my left, Harry was, too, struggling against Remus. I heard a laugh from across the circular room. I recognised the voice immediately. Bellatrix Lestrange. I looked to where her voice was coming from. I managed to break free of Kingsley's' grasp, saw Harry do the same, I followed her. A rage engulfed me. I sprinted towards her._**

**_"Crucio," I yelled. She let out a little scream and fell to the ground. I walked towards her._**

"Good one Bells!" I heard the twins laugh weakly.

**_"Never used an Unforgivable Curse, have you Black?" she taunted. I glared at her._**

**_"How about I show you a few spells?" she sneered. My eyes narrowed._**

**_"Crucio!" the words where right, but the voice was wrong and yet so right. I turned around. Harry had been the one to cast it. His attempt, like mine, was a feeble one, but before Bellatrix could rise again, we both yelled "Crucio" and after that came a rush of blurry dream like images..._**

Harry and I looked at each other, remembering that only too well. Suddenly I felt an arm around me. Harry and I looked up to see my father with tears in his eyes and a proud smile on his face.

"Those are my kids." he whispered lovingly proud.

The images continue to rush by…

We saw everything. We saw the rest of my fifth year at Hogwarts, me running away to Charlie, and Edward's relationship until he left me. Dad had nearly attacked Edward then.  
**_  
_****_...The memory refocused. We were in the kitchen in Charlie's house. I lifted Charlie's plate up off the counter as he entered the room.  
"Hey Bells," he smiled.  
"Hey Charlie," I replied with a smile.  
"What's for dinner?" he asked.  
"Lasagne," I replied. Charlie grinned. I handed him his dinner and got my own.  
"How was school?" Charlie asked.  
"Fine, Jessica got a detention for kissing Mike in class," I said, rolling my eyes.  
_**  
"What a surprise," uttered Edward, chuckling.

**_"Oh."  
We ate in silence after that. When we were finished, I cleaned away everything.  
"So how was work?" I asked.  
"Fine, do you remember Harry Clearwater?" he said. I nodded.  
"He had to go to the hospital and get some tests on his heart."  
_**  
"What irony," I chuckled. Charlie looked at me with a stern expression.

**_I didn't respond.  
"It's a shame Carlisle isn't working there anymore," Charlie muttered. My body tensed up. Charlie sighed, noticing me stiffen.  
"Bella you have got to get over this. It's not healthy," Charlie said as my body sunk to the floor._**

"Yeah, Bella, it's not healthy" Emmet chimed in, earning a rough elbow punch from Rosalie, but really, I was thankful to him for turning around the seriousness of this issue. Then Emmett's eyes widened as him and the Cullens heard my heart stop.  
"Bella," Edward whispered, pulling me close.

**_Charlie's eyes went wide in terror.  
"Bella!" he cried, dropping next to me, and for a few seconds he seemed at a loss for what to do.  
Charlie shook my shoulder again, trying to rouse me. He lifted my left hand up and put three fingers on my pulse point. After a few seconds his eyes widened.  
"No pulse" he murmured in panic.  
_**  
Edward's eyes widened further. I turned to look at my father. His face was pale and tears were in his eyes.  
Everyone's eyes were wide with terror.  
"Oh dear," Esme whispered.  
"How come I didn't see this?" wondered Alice, and I could tell she was blaming herself. Jasper was quick to soothe her by whispering soothing I didn't bother catching.

**_He quickly got out his phone and dialled 911. He put it on speaker phone while he started emergency CPR.  
He tilted my head back and gave me two quick breaths as the phone was connecting.  
"911, what's your emergency?" the woman asked at the end of the phone.  
"I need an ambulance to 775 K Street, Forks as quickly as possible. My daughter Bella has gone into cardiac arrest," Charlie said quickly as he began chest compressions.  
"Immediately sir, the ambulance has been dispatched. Sir, keep calm and start performing CPR. Do you know how to?" she asked calmly but Charlie didn't answer, he was already doing CPR.  
"Sir, sir, can you hear me?" the operator asked.  
"Yes, doing so! Thank you!" Charlie answered quickly.  
The phone disconnected. Charlie continued the compressions on my chest. After he reached thirty, he gave me two breaths. He kept up the CPR until the ambulance arrived three minutes later.  
_**  
"I don't know how to thank you. There will never be words," dad whispered, tears falling down his cheeks.

**_The EMTs barged in and Charlie moved over to let them take over. The EMTs quickly checked my still non-existent pulse before loading me into the stretcher they had brought inside with them, along with a few other machines.  
Charlie stood beside the kitchen table, his face pale. One EMT started CPR and the other grabbed the paddles and set them up.  
"Shock her," the EMT that was performing CPR on me said. The other EMT nodded.  
He quickly yanked my hoodie and shirt off, leaving me in only my bra. He got the paddles ready, and pressed the hard, cool metal onto my chest, and I saw my body jerk as the shock rippled through my body.  
_**  
"What are they doing to you?" Ron asked disgusted, not used to seeing muggle medical artefacts.  
"They are used to revive the heart, by shocking it into beating again." Carlisle answered calmly.

**_"Again" the other one ordered, and the procedure was repeated.  
My body jolted three more times as the EMTs shocked me again and again. Finally, a low beeping noise filled the room. I saw Charlie sigh in relief as the monitor showed the weak beating of my heart.  
_**  
Dad sighed too.

**_The EMTs stopped and one put my clothes back on as the other fixed an oxygen mask on my face. Almost immediately, my chest began moving up and down as the oxygen was forced into my lungs. The EMTs loaded me into the ambulance outside Charlie's house.  
I saw Charlie jump into the cruiser, set the alarms on and escorted the ambulance to the hospital at full speed.  
_**  
**_When he got into the hospital he sank into one of the chairs in the waiting room, and his head fell into his hands. They wheeled my body into the nearest private room. Charlie's body began to shake with sobs. After a few moments, he pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number._**

_**"Renee?" he said when she picked up.**_  
_**"Charlie? What is it? Its 3am," Renee's voice came from the phone. It was a few hours later in Phoenix. Since it was Charlie's memory, we all could hear the phone call. We could hear everything he heard.**_  
_**"It's Bella," he whispered.**_  
_**"What? What happened to Bella, Charlie?" she asked urgently, and in the background I could hear as she scrambled to get up, figuring she must be waking Phil. Charlie was silent on the other side of the phone, seemingly not knowing how to answer.**_  
_**"Charlie, Charlie answer me, you are worrying me, Charlie!"**_  
_**"Renee, Bella just went into cardiac arrest."**_  
_**I heard a shriek. Phil's sleepy voice came in the background. "Renee, honey what is it?" he asked.**_  
_**"Bella went into cardiac arrest," Renee cried. "How is she?" Renee asked urgently.**_  
_**"I don't know," Charlie choked in a broken whisper.**_  
_**"What do you mean you do not know Charles Swan?" She screamed exasperated.**_  
_**"I had to perform CPR on her. I got her alive. An ambulance came and took her to the hospital. I'm there now. They're trying to stabilise her."**_  
_**"I'll grab the next flight," she added, not waiting for Charlie's answer before she hung up. Charlie buried his tear-stained face into his hands again.**_

_**The doctor came out of the private room where I was. Charlie stood immediately.**_  
_**"How is she?" he demanded, fear evident in his eyes.**_  
_**"She's stable," the doctor replied calmly. Charlie sighed in relief. "There will be some redness on her chest from the defibrillator. It will heal in a few days. We are going to run some tests to see why she went into cardiac arrest," the doctor continued. Charlie nodded. "Can I see her?" he asked. The doctor nodded.**_  
_**"Just one more thing; I recommend that you check on Bella every night when you go to bed. Check her pulse and breathing. If she went into cardiac arrest again in the night, it would be too late to save her," he said and Charlie nodded.**_  
_**Charlie entered my room. He sat at my bedside and put his head in his hands.**_

The scene changed again.

_**We were still in the hospital room. I was unconscious and Charlie still had his head in his hands where he sat in the chair at my bedside. The clock on the wall showed that it was seven pm. My eyelids fluttered.**_

"Thank God," my friends stated as my love pulled me closer to his chest  
**_  
"Charlie," I croaked. "What happened to me?" I asked him.  
"You went into severe cardiac arrest; you very nearly died."  
"Again?" I tried to joke.  
_**  
Fred and George had the nerve to chuckle, and I rolled my eyes as Molly started to chastise them until Arthur gently quieted her, pulling her into a hug.  
**_  
Charlie looked at me sternly, not liking the joke. After a moment his gaze softened, and pain crossed his features. I was relieved to see a doctor come in through the door. But the relief was short lived because it was not him. That it was Dr. Gerandy and not Carlisle. I felt my breath hitch, and it began to come in short gasps._**

"Bella, relax," Carlisle warned. "It is extremely dangerous to get worked up while recovering from cardiac arrest."

**_"Calm down Bella" Charlie said quickly moving to place his hands on my shoulders.  
The beeping of my heart monitor sped up.  
"Bella, relax please," Dr Gerandy said calmly. I nodded, taking deep breaths._**

"Good girl," dad smiled. Fred and George started laughing. "Daddy's little girl!" they mocked. I pulled out my wand. "So? Got a problem with that?" I threatened playfully. They shook their heads. I put my wand away.

**_"As you know Bella, you had gone into severe cardiac arrest that very nearly killed you," he continued. I nodded.  
"We now know what caused It."  
"What?" Charlie asked quickly.  
"It's called Broken Heart Syndrome," he said, looking at Charlie while I still struggled to clam myself down.  
"Right on" I muttered, causing Charlie to send me a slight glare full of concern. Dr. Gerandy then went on to explain the implications of this 'disease.'  
"The physical symptoms of this are insomnia, chest pain, shortness of breath, arrhythmia, lack of appetite and fatigue. The physiological symptoms are depression, constant or frequent crying, suicidal thoughts and feelings of emptiness," he explained._**

"Been there," I heard Tonks mutter under her breath. Uncle Remus sighed and pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead.  
"I'm sorry for being so, stubborn, I love you," I heard him mutter and I couldn't help but melt at the tenderness in his tone.

**_"Ms Swan, this overload of emotions and the fact that you have not been looking after yourself properly has weakened your heart severely. You need to rest for several weeks... please," he added, looking at Charlie who nodded his thanks.  
"I'll take care of her Dr. Gerandy."..._**

"Has it happened since then?" dad asked.  
"No," I replied. Dad smiled weakly.  
"Thank God," he whispered.  
The memories continued.

Suddenly it stopped. We were all on the landing of Charlie's house in Forks. I heard Goth music coming from my room. I groaned. Not this one. I moved to stand between Edward and Jasper. I didn't want to be near Charlie nor Dad nor any other adult for the matter for this scene. Esme looked at me with concern, Jasper tensed, sensing my feelings.

**_...Charlie knocked on my bedroom door._**

**_"Bella?" he called. There was no answer._** I had just been ignoring him.

Esme looked concerned.

**"_Bella open the door," Charlie asked worriedly._** My grief for dad had caught up with me after Edward left me.

**_I opened the door. My hair was black, as were my clothes, makeup and eyes._**

I heard the loud, though unnecessary-for some-, intake of breath from Alice, Esme and Edward and basically everyone else in the room.

**_"What are you doing?" he demanded._**

**_"Having a party," I muttered._**

**_"A party" Charlie stated._**

**_"Yeah, a going-away party," I said as I took a swig of the bottle of vodka I had in my hand. Charlie looked outraged. I threw the bottle of vodka at the wall in rage and I started to push my framed pictures off of my dresser._**

"You were drinking!" dad exclaimed.

"Umm, yes," I replied. Dad sighed.

"You better not be now," he warned. He could never be mad at me for long.

"I'm not," I promised truthfully.

**_"See ya Alice! Goodbye fucking Hogwarts! Goodbye Edward!" I screamed in rage. I turned around. When I faced Charlie again, I had red swollen eyes, with tears running down my cheeks like two identical rivers._**

"Oh Bella," I heard Alice whisper as she came and squeezed between Edward and me, her cold, yet loving embrace was what I needed at the moment and for a while I allowed her to support my entire weight.

**_"I'm gonna see Dad!" I exclaimed as I took a swig from the small tub that held my heart medication._**

Everyone gasped.

"You tried to take your own life?" Edward whispered. I nodded silently. Edward held me in his arms.

**_"No!" Charlie roared. He dived, pushing me to the ground. The six pills flew from my mouth._**

Dad looked grateful. Obviously that Charlie had stopped me, before I could do any serious damage.

**_"Bella, Bella look at me" he demanded. I forcefully did._**

**_"Do you think your father would have wanted you to do that?"_**

"Yeah, Bella do you think I would have wanted to see ya looking like Bellatrix?" my dad half-joked while sending Charlie a grateful look. Despite the memory, I smiled.

**_"No," I replied glumly. "I couldn't take it. With dad dead and Edward gone…" I trailed off. Charlie hugged me close…_**

I looked around, Tonks, Molly, Ginny and Hermione had tears running down their cheeks, Esme and Alice would too, if they could. Remus, Charlie, Carlisle and Dad had a paternal look of concern and sorrow, The Weasley twins, for the first time in all the time I'd known them, didn't have a grin on their face. Jasper, Ron, Rose and Emmett had the same neutral look. Only Harry looked understanding. Finally I looked at my side, and face the most difficult face, Edward's, the grief in his features was unbearable, Alice moved to the side, and Edward took her place, embraced me and whispered "Bella, I'm _so_ sorry." I leaned into his embrace

"I love you, too." I answered with smile.

**_…The memory changed. Harry Ron and Hermione were there, along with Ginny, Neville, Fred and George at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. There were plates of sausages and toast, so I assumed that it must be breakfast._**

**_"You have to get Slughorn's memory Harry," Hermione was saying._**

**_"I know Hermione," Harry said, but his reply was cut short by a ball of black feathers slamming into their table. I realized t was Errol, the Weasley owl who should really consider retirement. Ron hastily remove the letter attached to it leg and Hermione gave her a sausage before the owl took flight again. _****_She took the letter in her hands and Ron rolled his eyes._**

**_"That stupid owl," he grumbled as I heard Malfoy jeering from the Slytherin table. Hermione read the letter to herself. When she reached the end, her eyes went wide and she went ridged in her seat._**

**_'Hermione what is it?" asked Harry taking the letter from her hands._**

**_"Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione," Harry read out._**

**_"_****_My heart aches as I write this letter, for it is to deliver the sad news of Bella's passing away. She died yesterday morning, as she was going to her Muggle school when she got into a terrible car accident; _****_from which only one damned lucky muggle survived._****_We got the news from Charlie yesterday afternoon. We did not want to believe that our Bella had died in that mundane muggle way, but it is true. Charlie has offered to personally bring the ashes, so that they may rest in the world where Bella belonged. I'll ask the headmaster to excuse you for a few days, because Molly wants to have a memorial service in her honour once the ashes arrive. Forgive us for not having written sooner, but we thought it best to give you one more night of peaceful rest."_**

_**"With love and unbearable grief, Remus,"**_

**Harry finished.**

**_Hermione started crying, tears flowing like two rivers from her eyes. Ginny hugged her, trying to hold in her own tears._**

"I'm so sorry guys," I apologised. My friends hugged me and said it was ok.

**_"Miss Granger, what in heaven's name is wrong?" Minerva McGonagall asked as she approached my best friends._**

**_Harry said nothing, but handed Professor McGonagall the letter. As she read her eyes widened._**

**_"Oh, dear Merlin!" she exclaimed, tears soon filling her eyes.__  
"Minerva," called Dumbledore from the table, a letter in his hands, signalling for her and the children to come. Many students turned to stare, supposing they were in trouble, as always._**

**_McGonagall led my friends up to the Head table._**

**_"Albus," McGonagall started, but Professor Dumbledore cut her of saying "I know about Ms. Black's demise."_**

**_"I got a letter from Remus too," Dumbledore continued to explain. "We shall hold a memorial service for Ms Black at dinner tonight."..._**

**_...The memory dissolved and one again, it was morning in the Great Hall. The food disappeared from the plates but Dumbledore stood._**

**_"Please, everyone, can I have your attention?" The students went quiet at once. Dumbledore continued in a grave tone._**

**_"I am afraid tragedy has stuck our school again."_**

**_There were many murmurs among the students at these words. I saw Hermione's form begin to shake with sobs. Harry Ron and Neville were giving her anxious glances._**

I looked back to see Dumbledore opening his mouth to speak again

**_"I call you attention to deliver the sad news of the passing away of Ms. Isabella Black known to many of you as Bella. She passed away three days ago on a terrible accident. After dinner we will honour her memory in a small memorial service. Whoever wishes to leave may do so."_**

**_The students stood to leave. As they were leaving I saw Malfoy high-five with Crabbe._**

My blood boiled and I saw red.

**_Harry Ron and Hermione didn't seem to notice. They left the Great Hall._**

**_"Hey Potter, miss Black yet?" Malfoy sneered. Harry didn't answer._**

**_"Well, I' glad she's dead, she was worthless and a disgrace to our family, like her no-good murdering father," Malfoy taunted._**

**_Harry made a sudden move to grab his wand._**

I knew Harry wouldn't take an insult directed at me and dad but I really didn't want him to hurt Malfoy… much.

**_He just didn't matter enough. Hermione seem to know this and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder._**

**_"Don't," she whispered, her voice rough, "Bella wouldn't want you to hurt him; ferrets are simply not worth it."_**

**_Harry seem to think the same, for he just sighed, hugging Ginny closer to him_**

The memory shifted and we were all in the Great Hall again. I could notice many familiar faces in the house tables.

_**Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan and many other Gryffindors were at their house table. There were a lot of people from the other Houses there too. Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Fletchey from Hufflepuff were there. Luna, Cho, Padma, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Roger Davies and Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw were there too.**_

I smiled.

**_Daphne and Anthea were there too, a little out in the corner and looking out of place. They were the only ones from Slytherin._**

They were the only ones I wanted there. Our small friendship had grown during our 2nd year in the Christmas, we spent in Hogwarts. In the cheerful spirit of Christmas I had given them chocolate from the Zonko's shop and they had invited me over to their common room to drink hot chocolate by the fireplace

I looked at the staff table. Every teacher was there, even Snape, to my surprise.

**_Ron was comforting Hermione, who was already crying. Harry was doing the same with Ginny. I smiled slightly, seeing how truly in love they were. It was so similar to Edward and me. Our unbreakable bond was duplicated between Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione._**

I smiled, but it soon faded as Dumbledore stood.

**_Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke._**

**_"Today, we have suffered a terrible loss, the loss of one of our own. Isabella Black was more than just a student that attended this school. She was a vibrant, courageous and confidant girl, who always stuck up for her friends. She lived through many dangers, but never backed out. Please, I ask you to raise your glasses to Isabella Black."_**

**_"Isabella Black," the students chorused, raising their glasses._**

**_"Bella was a person who exemplified many of the qualities which distinguish Gryffindor house. She was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, eager to learn, he valued fair play, especially Quidditch," Dumbledore continued._**

**_A chuckle passed through the crowd._**

**_"Her death has affected us all, whether you knew her well or not. Rest in peace Isabella," Dumbledore finished, gazing at my crying friends, huddled at the Gryffindor table…_**

The next memory wasn't mine. I saw Mrs. Weasley visibly wince. We were at the living room at the Burrow.

**_…My dad was seated on an armchair facing the fire. He looked exactly as he did when I had first seen him, so unkempt and unclean, as if he'd escaped from Azkaban again. I saw as Mrs. Weasley came in carrying a tea tray, a worried, apprehensive look on her face. She set the tea on the small table, poured some for dad and sat in the loveseat. Then Ginny came in, an unfathomable look on her face as she sat near her mother._**

**_"Where are Harry and Bella?" Dad wanted to know._**

**_Tears filled Molly's eyes. Dad looked concerned._**

**_"What is it Molly? Is Bella ok?" he asked, an edge of panic to his tone._**

**_No one answered him._**

**_"Where is my daughter?" dad whispered. Fred came down the stairs._**

**_"George and I invented some new stuff for the shop!" he said excitedly._**

**_"Any word from Harry?" he added. He then noticed dad._**

**_"Hi Sirius!" he smiled. Dad returned the smile, but t didn't reach his childlike eyes._**

**_Ginny looked up._**

**_"There's been no word from Harry," she whispered._**

I knew they were madly in love. Anyone with eyes could see it.

**_Dad cleared his throat._**

**_"Where is my daughter Molly. Tell me, I need to know. I have to see her again." Molly sighed sadly._**

**_"Sirius," she began._**

**_"I'm sorry, Bella is no longer here," she finished solemnly._**

**_"What do you mean she's not here, Molly? Tell me what happened!" he asked almost hysterically._**

At that moment dad came over to me and hugged me close, reassuring himself I was still there.

**_Something in Molly seemed to give up._**

**_"She died, Sirius." she said quietly._****_The cup of tea dad had been holding tumbled to the floor and smashed. He paid no notice._**

**_"Bella is... dead?" he whispered, pleadingly. He looked as if he wanted someone to shout "April fools", for this situation to be a joke. But when he saw the serious and saddened expression of Arthur Weasley as he nodded, he broke down._**

**_Tears trickled down his cheeks like a waterfall. His eyes looked lifeless. They looked worse than when he had escaped from Azkaban. I had never seen him cry so much since mom died when I was just over a year old. I didn't remember a lot about my infant life, but the memory of my dad's face the night he got the news was fresh in my mind, as if it had only happened yesterday._**

**_"Who did it?" he whispered finally. "Who killed my daughter?"_**

**_"She wasn't killed," said Arthur sombrely._**

**_"Then why is she dead?"_**

**_"She died a muggle death," Ginny said. I supposed she said that not to make the car crash thing sound like a joke._**

**_Ginny got up and knelt before my dad, taking his hand._**

**_"Sirius," she stared "Bell-Bella died without a wand, without any magical protection, she died in a car crash." she delivered the news softly, looking into Dad's eyes._**

**_That was it, the final straw. Dad started sobbing. I watched, touched, as Ginny rose and hugged dad, my dad leaning into her embrace, as. Arthur and the twins exited the room, Molly went to the kitchen…._**

The memory changed. I saw Tonks wince. I looked at her, confused. She shook her head.

**_...Tonks made her way to the kitchen, stopping at dad's door._**

**_"Sirius, do you want some breakfast? I can bring it up if you want to." she said after knocking on the door._**

**_"No, no I'm fine Dora thank you." he said, his voice muffled because of the door._**

I could detect urgency in his voice.

I looked at dad. "What's was wrong," I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, dear nothing," he replied distractedly.  
"Sure, nothing" Fred snorted. "Tonks, do we have to watch this?"  
"Yes. We have to."

**_Tonks shrugged and descended the stairs._**

**_"Molly, Sirius is worrying me; he won't eat and won't get out of his room." Tonks complained to Molly_**

**_"I know dear, It's been four days now."_**

We all looked at dad. Tonks and Harry were glaring furiously at him. I gasped. I suddenly realised.

"This is four days after you found out about me being dead isn't it?" I asked. Dad nodded. Suddenly I felt sick.

**_"He can't stay in his room forever," she whined like a child._**

**_"I know, but you have to see it from his point of view. He only found out what had happened to Bella four days ago. It hit him hard. It will take him a while to get over it. There is nothing worse than having to bury your child," she said, speaking the last sentence softly._**

"It's true," dad murmured, his eyes tearing up slightly, in remembrance of the pain. I hugged him. "I'm here now," I whispered in his ear. He smiled slightly and kissed my hair.

**_"But we have to get him out of his room; He can hurt himself, or will starve himself to death."_**

**_"Yes dear I know, give him time, he's old enough not to do anything stupid."_**

**_"You don't know him Molly; he's just like a child when it comes to doing things his way."_**

**"**Dad rolled his eyes."I do not act like a child!" he exclaimed, pouting. Tonks laughed and hit his arm lightly. **  
**

**_"Give him time." she said finally.  
"I'm sorry Molly, but you'll have to forgive me for striking down the door." Tonks retorted.  
"Cool" exclaimed the twins "We'll help."_**

I laughed.

**_She rolled my eyes and began to walk upstairs, Fred, George and Molly following. She got to dad's door._**

I heard him say the words that I hoped I would never hear leave his lips.

**_"Avada Kedavra!"_**

"No" Harry and I cried simultaneously.  
"Dad," I whimpered. He held me closer.

**_"No" Molly said in a broken voice as George and Fred made the door disappear.  
"Protego" Tonks cried, diving in front of dad and the full length mirror, shielding them both from the reflected green light. The green light bounced off of the mirror and hit the wall behind them, serving no damage. Tonks pulled the wand from dad's hand._**

"Thank you," more than half of the room whispered quietly in Tonks direction.

"Are you sure you are a Hufflepuff?"

"George! Fred!'

"Proud to be one" replied Tonks haughtily

**_"Are you crazy?" she hissed._**

**_"Maybe," dad replied in an emotionless, dead voice._**

**_"Why the hell would you want to kill yourself? You have so much to live for!" Molly exploded tearfully._**

**_"Really do you think so? My wife and child are both dead and my family wants me dead too, so why not beat them to it?" he snapped, his eyes still fixed on the mirror in front of him._**

"I'm sorry," I murmured into my dad's chest, he planted a kiss on my head

"S' alright baby girl." he whispered in my ear.

**_Fred went ahead and broke that damned mirror, which seemed to get him out of his trance.  
"Really," Tonks said sarcastically pacing in front of him. "And what am I, your next door neighbour?" she retorted.  
"No, but you don't count." he replied smugly.  
"Why don't I count?" Tonks asked genuinely curious.  
"You are in the Order."_**

I rolled my eyes.

"As if it makes much of a difference," I scoffed weakly. Dad smiled.

**_"I am your cousin! And doesn't Harry count? Isn't he YOUR godson? He has had his dose of guilt and grieving over all this Sirius. It'll kill him to see you dead TWICE!" Tonks shouted, making everyone flinch..._**

I saw Harry and dad flinch, visibly hurt.  
"Sorry, that came off as harsh." offered Tonks.  
"But, it's true." both my dad and Harry said.

**_...The memory faded into a field that I knew to be behind the Burrow. Dad was walking around, not seeming to be going anywhere. Black mist shot to the ground suddenly. A woman appeared. She was of average height, her black curls framing her face, falling in front of her black eyes, which were focused on dad. She gave a small giggle, and I instantly knew it was my darling aunt, Bellatrix.  
"I see you are out for a moonlight stroll, dear cousin" she cooed at dad and I saw his face flicker with surprise, yet he drew his wand without hesitation.  
"I hear my little niece is dead," Bellatrix continued. Dad glared at her.  
"Stupefy!" He yelled. She flicked her wand, easily shielding herself.  
She laughed maniacally.  
"The Order should really encourage the use of more powerful curses such as…Crucio!" She yelled and I closed my eyes not wanting to see my dad in pain, but nothing happened so I opened them to see past the burst of red light of the Expelliarmus charm that came from dad's wand and shot Bellatrix's wand into dad's waiting hand.  
She was wandless, yet she didn't look helpless, she looked as if everything was going according to plan.  
"Expelliarmus, another trademark of your lot, Why not use the Avada?" she asked tentatively, rolling her eyes.  
"You are seriously doomed in duels," she jeered. Dad's eyes flashed with pain.  
"Leave" he ordered gravely. She cruelly ignored him.  
"Too bad about Bella isn't it? I mean, she lost both her parents to me"  
Dad shook his head, not thinking too much of the words.  
"Carrie passed away long before this Bellatrix. Leave her out of this." He replied, stating the obvious, and I was surprised not to hear the usual contemptuous edge of hatred he used when speaking to Bellatrix.  
"How do you know that? Didn't you ever wonder why the disease was too powerful, and why it took over her body in such a short time, when she was so young and healthy?" She asked dad, and by the look of his face, I could tell he had had asked himself those questions once but hadn't thought anything of them.  
"Avada-" Dad started.  
"Wait," Bellatrix interrupted.  
"Don't you want to know what really happened to Carrie when she died?"  
"I bloody well know what happened to Carrie!" He yelled.  
"Are you completely sure? Cause if not, I could tell you, after all, what is family for?" She asked with a malicious sneer. Dad glared at her. She continued with a vicious smile on her face.  
"Carrie never died of cancer," she stated as if it were obvious.  
"She was poisoned by _****_moi!" she declared giving a mock curtsey.  
Dad face was expressionless, waiting for her to continue, which she did.  
"I poisoned her." she clarified, stepping towards my dad, who stepped back, repulsion etching is face. She spoke then, her face in front of Dad's, her tone jeering.  
"I did it. I just sneaked into her ward in St. Mungo's. Just a simple vial of poison into her mead seemed to have done the trick. She woke a few minutes later, thirsty. She drank the mead and rapidly deteriorated, seemingly of the powerful disease."  
Dad shook his head slightly, taking in the information.  
"Why Bellatrix?" he asked defeated._**

My eyes widened. How could she?**_  
_**

**_"She was a worthless Mudblood. She was a disgrace to the Black name," she said simply.  
"What did it matter to you? By then I wasn't even part of the family! I was disowned at sixteen!" Dad bellowed, and Bellatrix didn't flinch.  
"But you had our blood, and just to let you know...so does Tonks."  
She said, her eyes taunting as she snatched her wand from dad and twirled it slowly in her fingers, apparently waiting to see dad's reaction.  
Dad looked at her, hatred in his eyes.  
"I won't let you hurt Remus," he stated. She laughed.  
"Challenge accepted," she declared before disappearing. Dad stood there for a few minutes, before slowly kneeling to the ground, burying his face in his hands as sobs started rippling through his body. There was no shame in such a display of emotions. Just love, heartbreak and unbearable pain. A few minutes later, as the sobs died away, the leaves in the bushes rustled behind him. It was Uncle Remus, his face pained and confused.  
"Sirius, are you alright?" He said rapidly running to his side and kneeling beside him.  
"Carrie... Bellatrix... poison." Dad said, too distraught to be able to form his sentences correctly. Remus helped him up and brought him inside. They both collapsed into the sofa, Dad's face falling into his hands. Mrs Weasley entered, her expression concerned. She rushed over to dad.  
"What is it?" she asked. Dad raised his head to look at her and at uncle Remus, eyes red, swollen and world-weary.  
"Bellatrix" He said, closing his eyes; the words were too painful, and too cruel.  
"She... She killed Carrie, she poisoned her," he managed to choke out. "She's targeting for Remus next."..._**

Scenes of everyday life flashed before us; they stopped.

**_...Dad was watching out the window, the light of the crescent moon his only light. His face was creased with worry. He sighed, and Molly entered the room and placed her hand on his shoulder. She sighed too._**

**_"They'll be okay Sirius," she said reassuringly although I doubted she believed it herself, and Dad did too, for he asked, "How do you know Molly? It's been weeks since we last heard from them." Suddenly a crack was heard. It was Kingsley._**

**_"Molly, Sirius!" he shouted visibly altered, "What is it, Kingsley?" asked Molly in an urgent tone "I fear a battle is to take place. Harry and Voldemort are both at Hogwarts. Apparently Harry needs time to fulfil whatever mission Dumbledore gave him, and Voldemort is planning on killing him tonight, we must fight to buy him time! Quick, Black, Drink the ration of Polyjuice Potion and we batter leave already." He said as dad disapparated into the room and came back in mid transformation._**

**_Dad turned on his heel. He disappeared. We were now in the Hog's Head bar in Hogsmeade._**

"Eww," Alice said. "This place needs redecoration, badly." I rolled my eyes.

**_Dad went through the portrait of a girl who I did not recognise._**

**_He arrived into the Room of Requirement. People started as he got out._**

**_"Who are you?" A familiar voice hissed. It was Ron._**

**_Dad went over to Ron and whispered his name into Ron's ear. He wasn't fooled._**

**_"Prove it," he snapped. Dad shrugged, and changed into his Animagus form. He changed back. Ron nodded. Dad left the room._**

**_We followed the war through dad's eyes,_**

**_"Al! Have you seen Remus?" He asked an old man._**

**_"He was battling Dolohov over by the corridor! I fear Tonks was with him!"_**

**_My dad darted toward the corridor, evading spells and launching counter curses. We saw as Dolohov disarmed Remus and was about to send a Killing Curse his was but dad beat him to it, killing Dolohov instantly, Dad went to Remus' side and healed several of his wounds, both smiled, Remus gratefully, Sirius mischievously_**

Besides me I heard dad mutter something that sounded much like 'Moonydays'

**_"Go find Tonks! She's here!" My dad informed him, Remus disappeared around the corner._**

**_We saw a death eater Launch the spell Diffindo into the corridor. As it collapsed, I saw dad dive just in time to get Fred out of the way._**

**_He pushed Fred, but the rubble landed on dad. My face lost its colour. Dad crawled from the rubble and he saw Fred. He was lying on the ground. Dad went over and checked his pulse._**

**_"Is he ok?" Percy asked fearfully. Dad nodded._**

**_"He just got knocked out. We better get him to your mum."_**

**_Together, dad and Percy lifted Fred up and brought him to the Great Hall, where the Weasleys were waiting._**

**_"Molly!" Arthur said, panic in his tone. Molly's head snapped up. She screamed, and burst into tears. "He's ok mum. He just got knocked out," Percy explained._**

**_Dad left the Weasley family in the Great Hall and left the Castle, entering the grounds. He scanned the grounds, surely looking for Harry. Hagrid was there, carrying a limp Harry in his arms. I knew that he was dead, as dad must have done. His eyes filled with tears. There was suddenly a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, the voice of Hagrid shouted,_**

**_"WHERE'S HARRY?"_**

**_Dad's eyes widened. Then a burst of light caught his attention. Ginny, Hermione and Ron were there, duelling Bellatrix. They were losing. Dad ran over to them._**

**_"Move," he said. They moved immediately. He started duelled my "wonderful" cousin._**

**_"What will happen when I've killed you? When daddy's gone, the same way as Bellsy?" she sneered. Dad let out a roar of rage._**

**_"YOU-WILL-NEVER-TOUCH-MY-FAMILY-AGAIN!" he roared. Bellatrix laughed._**

**_"Avada Kedavra!" Dad shouted. My eyes widened._**

_I didn't know he had it in him!, _I thought to myself.

**_The burst of green light that had erupted from dad's wand hit Bellatrix square in the chest, over her heart. Her laughing smile froze, as she toppled backward, dead. There was a roar of rage, the voice high and cold. Voldemort was there, his wand pointed at Dad, his face twisted in fury._**

**_"Shit," I heard Dad mutter…_**

The memories flew by. We finally exited the Pensieve. I looked at the Cullens.

"Now you know everything," I said.

I looked at the clock. It was nearly 11pm.

"I have to go home, it's very late and I have work tomorrow," Charlie said.

"We have to go too Bella," Carlisle told me. I nodded and smiled. He turned to Edward.

"Are you coming son?" he asked. Edward nodded.

"I have to sort some things out," he nodded. "I'll be back soon though," he said to me. I smiled and he kissed the top of my head.

Charlie hugged me and used the Floo network to get home. The Cullens followed suit. I yawned.

"I'm going to bed," I told dad. He smiled. Molly nodded.

"We have to go home now Sirius," she said. The Weasleys all left. The only people left were Dad and I. I walked upstairs after saying goodnight to dad. I went into my bedroom. It hadn't changed much. It was very similar to my bedroom in Charlie's house. I crawled into bed and fell asleep quickly.

It was around midnight when I woke up, sweating and my heart pounding.

_It was nothing, just a nightmare, _I told myself. It had been the third night in a row that I'd had a nightmare. I decided to put it aside and go for a glass of water. I made my way down stairs, suddenly stopping at the murmur of voices.

"Hi honey," I heard dad's voice say.

"Hello my dear husband," my mother's voice replied. I gasped. I didn't know mum had a portrait!

"How are you?" dad asked.

"I'm fine, but Phineas is driving me nuts!" mum complained. I stifled a giggle. He drove everyone mad.

"How are you?" mum continued.

"Fine, I can't get my "darling" mother's portrait from the wall," dad laughed quietly.

"Leave it there, I'll try to keep her quiet, Walburga always had a liking for me."

"Yes, yes, of course, for her. The only thing I did right was to marry you, but I must admit I agree with her." he said quietly.

I heard my mother's tinkling laugh fill the room.

"Sirius," she said her tone pensive.

"What is it?" dad asked.

"How's Bella?" my mother asked, curiously. My dad sighed.

"She's...fine."

"Don't lie" my mother rebuked.

"Nightmares haunt her, but that's not the problem Carrie. I just got her back, and I feel like I'm meeting with a stranger."

"Why," mum asked.

"She's, engaged, she is so mature now, she's just not my little girl anymore, and she has changed."

"Everybody has changed, dear. A war leaves scars that take time to heal and the death of a loved one too."

I wasn't so sure if she was talking about herself or me being apparently dead. My dad seemed to think so too because he managed to mumble "Look who's talking."

I could almost see her rolling her eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny," she said sarcastically.

"I didn't wanna die, you know," mum said softly, reassuring and sad at the same time.

"I know, just as I didn't want to be put in Azkaban," dad muttered. "Things happen for a reason," mum replied. "It's called fate."

"I still don't see the reason. Not after almost twenty years do I see the reason for losing my beloved wife and best friends. I don't see the reason of why I had to be locked up in a cell, nor do I see the reason of my daughter marrying a vampire," he said the word vampire with such anger it took all my will power to stay where I was.

"Sirius, it is obvious that he loves her. I have only once seen the boy, but he looks pure and kind. The way they look together! They remind me of us when we were their age," she said softly. "Was I one hundred and one?" he asked venomously.

"No! What I mean is, Bella has found her true love, her other half."

"And it happens to be a vampire." my father finished for her, still not happy about it.

"Sirius, don't be such a baby. Bella is old enough to look after herself," mum soothed.

"Yes I noticed that after she faked her death."

Dad's voice was slightly thick at those words. I sighed. Dad was such a softie these days. I suddenly felt cold arms wrap around me. I squealed in surprise. Edward was there, smiling at me. "Bella, is that you?" I heard dad call.

"Thanks," I muttered. I heard Edward's soft chuckle as I got out of his arms and went to enter the room.

"Hi dad," I exclaimed innocently. Dad crossed his arms and turn to stare at us.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"I just came downstairs for a glass of water and heard you guys talking."

"I didn't mean that," dad said.

"What were you doing with him?

You had better not been up to something," he continued, looking at Edward disapprovingly.

"No sir, I just came in through the window." said Edward and I hit my forehead with my palm. It was a very bad choice of words.

"What," dad exploded.

"It was nothing dad. Edward and I just talk until I fall asleep," I told him. Dad's face softened. He knew how bad of a liar I was. It was easy to tell when I was telling the truth. I looked around the room. Faded silver and green Slytherin were on the wall. Dad and I had hated Slytherins. I wanted to change the subject.

"How about a little re-decoration" I suggested, flicking my wand.

Shining gold and red Gryffindor banners replaced the Slytherin ones. Dad smiled slightly. We suddenly heard a shriek.

"HOW DARE YOU DISHONOUR THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!" my grandmother screamed. I laughed as dad shut the curtains with a flick of his wand.

"Shut up," dad grumbled. I smiled. This place would need a lot of work, but it would be worth it.

I turned to my mother's portrait.

"Hi mum," I said

"Hi Isabella," she said using my full name, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"So who is this handsome gentleman?" she asked looking at Edward.

"This is Edward, my fiancé," I told her. She smiled.

"Hello Edward," she said to him. Edward looked a little freaked out.

I explained "In my world, portraits of dead people talk. So, meet my mother, Carrie Black." Edward didn't miss a beat.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Black," he said politely.

My mother smiled. "And it is a pleasure to meet you."

Edward smiled that dazzling crooked smile that I love.

"So, Edward, I take it from Sirius you're about one hundred year's old." said my mother non-comically.

"Yes Mrs. Black. I am ninety-eight years old," Edward told her. Dad glared at him. I rolled my eyes. "Dad, I honestly don't care what age he is. He can be ninety eight hundred years old and I'll still love him," I snapped.

"Bella, sweetheart, try to understand your father. You are his little girl, and seeing you grow hurts."

"I know mum, but this is it. I am grown up now. I need to make my own choices," I said turning to dad. He hugged me.

"Love you baby girl," he whispered in my ear.

"Love you too," I whispered back. We pulled away. Mum was smiling in her portrait. Edward was looking at me, with a look of fondness in his eyes. I yawned.

"Go on to bed Bella," dad smirked. "But no funny business," he added in a sombre tone. Edward nodded.

"Of course Mr. Black, goodnight," he said. He then turned to mum's portrait.

"Goodnight Mrs. Black," he said.

"Carrie, please dear," she said gently, smiling. Edward returned it.

"Edward, call me Sirius," dad added. Edward nodded. "After all, we are going to be family soon," he continued. Edward and I left the room and went to my bedroom. Edward hummed my lullaby and I fell asleep quickly.


	6. Vampire Studies

**Hi people! New chapter! **

**News: I have the story almost done! (It's on my pc) I just have to finish one chapter (which is half done now) an then the story will be done on my pc!**

**I will only upload if I get reviews. (By the way, the next few chapters are kind of short... sorry)**

**Oh and I have a trailer for this story at: watch?v=TnTTyZftASU**

**(put in front)**

**AND:**

**I have a poll up about what story I should do next. Info about the stories are on my profile! **

**Now READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Vampire Studies**

**Bella **

Months passed, and my nineteenth birthday came and went. It didn't really bother me now, turning nineteen. I had been so eager to leave my past behind before. Now I didn't really mind. What difference would one year make?

Everyone had gotten me a present, but the best I had received was from my father. He gave me a bracelet he had given my mother on their first anniversary. When she had discovered she was terminal, she told my dad to give it to me when I turned sixteen. As he wasn't there for my sixteenth birthday, he gave it to me for my nineteenth birthday instead.

I smiled as I looked at the bracelet. It was a simple design, a golden chain with little red charms in the shape of a rose with small green leaves at the bottom of the roses hanging from it.  
It was September twentieth now. We had decided to postpone the wedding for a few weeks. Remus had been re-hired as the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. We held a small party when we heard the news.

Werewolf prejudice was now dying down due to all the awareness Harry had given to it, although we still had to work to give Slytherin a good reputation. But that would come in time. Our new focus was on Vampire Awareness.

So I had written to Uncle Remus, asking if he would be so kind as to allow Carlisle to give a lesson about vampires and I was still waiting for a reply.

I lifted the pot of pasta I was making for mine and Dad's dinner from the stove and put it on the counter and got the sieve. I emptied the contents of the pot into the sieve and drained the water out. I put the pasta back in and poured the sauce in. I put it back on the stove. Dad came in.  
"Hey Bella, how's dinner coming along?" he asked. I rolled my eyes as I stirred the pasta around.  
"About five minute's dad," I replied. Dad smiled. A few minutes later, we sat down and began to eat.  
"Mmm," dad sighed. I smiled.  
As I started to get the dishes to start serving, a tawny owl swooped in through the window, almost spilling the pasta. The owl perched itself on the counter and waited until I unfastened the letter from its foot.  
It was from Remus, and I supposed it contained the reply to my request.

I proceeded to serve dad his food and got mine to before I took the letter to the table and started reading it out loud.

"_Dear Sirius and Bella. How are you both? I hope you two are doing well. I have settled in well at Hogwarts. Most of my students have accepted me for who I am. This surprised me, due to my lycanthropy. I have thought about having the vampire awareness week in Defence against the Dark Arts. I think it is a great idea. It would be fascinating to learn about them, and defend ourselves against them if need be. It will begin next Monday. Please inform the Cullens of this. Love you Bella, Moony._"  
"It's settled then," dad said, and we continue eating supper. I set the letter aside, reminding myself that I needed to talk to the Cullens later.

After dad and I finished eating, and I was done with the dishes, dad excused himself to go to his room and rest, while I took up the phone and dialled the Cullens.

"Hello?" Esme's voice sounded.  
"Hi Esme, can I talk to Carlisle for a minute?" I asked.  
"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.  
"I'm fine; I just need to tell Carlisle something."  
"Alright sweetheart," Esme said and a second later, Carlisle's voice came through the speaker.  
"Hello Bella, what can I do for you?" he asked.  
"I just called to tell you that Remus agrees that the vampire studies class will be a good idea," I told him. "It will be stating next Monday."  
"That's great news," Carlisle said happily. "I will tell the family. We will be here in the morning. Edward, Jasper and Rosalie are hunting," he told me.  
"That's fine Carlisle. Bye," I smiled.  
"Bye Bella. Goodnight," he said and hung up.

The next day, I awoke, cold arms holding me tight.  
"Good morning love," Edward smiled.

"Morning," I yawned.

"Come on, we have to get ready to go to Hogwarts," he said, sounding excited. I laughed at his enthusiasm.  
After I got out of the bathroom he was still there. He came over to me and tenderly kissed my forehead.  
"I think I'd rather leave for a quick hunt. I'll come back in an hour with my family," he said before he darted put the window and I made a mental note of checking our Floo powder supply.  
I entered the kitchen after taking my pills.  
"Hey Bells," dad smiled. I grinned at him. I walked towards the counter and pulled out the sausages from the fridge.  
"Bella come here," dad said casually. I walked towards him. He picked up my left hand and checked my pulse.

"Dad," I groaned. "I'm fine."  
"I still need to check."

"You're going a bit overboard. Next you're gonna tell me that you got a stethoscope or something." Dad smirked.  
"You didn't," I groaned. "How did you get it anyway?"  
"Carlisle," dad stated simply.  
As the saying goes... speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Although Carlisle was not a devil at all, and he did exactly appear, he rang the door bell.  
I went to open the door for him, and Esme.

"Good morning Bella," he greeted and so did Esme I let them through the door.  
"Where are the rest?" I asked, heading to the kitchen.  
"Oh they are hunting," replied Esme.  
They followed me into the kitchen, pointing my wand at my shrieking grandmother's portrait and the curtains swung shut.  
"Hi Esme, Carlisle," dad greeted.  
"Good morning Sirius," they both replied. We sat down at the table.  
"How was your morning?" Carlisle asked.  
"Fine, Carlisle. I just got an examination from Dr Black," I sad rolling my eyes. Dad laughed.  
"It is my job to keep you safe and well Bella," he said after a moment in a serious tone. A little voice chuckled in the back of my mind. Sirius Black being serious? I chuckled.  
"Care to enlighten us with what you think is so funny?" dad asked.  
"Don't mind me, seriously." I replied, and he seemed to have caught on.  
He chuckled a bit as Alice came bouncing down the stairs with Jasper closed behind him.  
"Hello Bella," she greeted as if this was her home and dad did a double take.  
"Alice! That is not very courteous!" admonished Esme.  
"Sorry Esme," Alice said.  
"Hi Sirius," she said brightly.  
"Hi Alice," dad said. I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me.  
"Hi love," Edward said, giving me a small peck on the cheek, for my dad's sake. From the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett and Rosalie enter the room.  
"We should probably get going," Carlisle said. We nodded and went into the kitchen. Dad followed last with a ham sandwich in his hand. I rolled my eyes.  
"What? I'm hungry," dad said.  
"Besides, we are getting breakfast at Hogwarts."  
"Exactly, why are you eating?" I asked.  
"I'm hungry," dad repeated. I rolled my eyes again. One by one we left by Floo powder. I felt the spinning sensation before I appeared in Professor McGonagall's office.  
Apparently McGonagall was primly waiting for us, as she swiftly rose to greet us from her desk.

"Good morning, Bella, Mr. Black," she said to dad and I before turning to greet the Cullens.  
"Ah, Dr. Cullen, it's a pleasure to have you and your family here to help out with the education of our young witches and wizards."  
"It is my pleasure," Carlisle replied with a smile.  
"We should be getting down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I need to announce your arrival," Professor McGonagall said. We all nodded and left the office. I smiled as we walked through the corridors and stairways of Hogwarts.  
We follow McGonagall unto the head table and stood behind her as she took her place in the podium.

"Good morning students," she greeted the thousand faces waiting for breakfast to be served, beside me, I heard dad's stomach rumble, "Today I am pleased to announce that you will all be having a crash course on Vampire Studies. Dr. Carlisle Cullen here," she motioned to all of us. "Will be graciously teaching you all you need to know about vampires."  
"Also, I am pleased to announce that Isabella Black, who died three years ago, is actually alive." The hall was filled with gasps. "She had faked her death to cut herself off from our world. A few months ago, she decided to return," Professor McGonagall continued.  
She then feigned a stern look of disapproval at me, to which I only smiled sweetly.  
Then she flicked her wand in the direction of the table and the table magically elongated and chairs appeared to seat us all,  
"We may now proceed to eat breakfast," she announced, getting out of the podium and motioning for us to take a seat.

"Excuse me," I said quietly and bounced down the stairs to the Gryffindor table, and sat next to Ginny.  
"So... a living dead," she said teasingly. I only blushed and wove away. It felt so good to be seated here, in the Gryffindor table after so long of a distanced life. From where I was seated I could see Edward watching and I only smiled and I could see my dad stuffing his mouth with bacon.  
I rolled my eyes. My father had _no _manners. I hugged Ginny and rose. I walked back up to Edward and hugged him. I sat beside him and got a few sausages. After breakfast it was time for Defence against the Dark Arts with the seventh year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.  
The bell rang and thousands of students rose to get a start on their day. I followed Carlisle and Remus into the DADA classroom where we swiftly prepared to give our first class, the transformation.  
I was really excited. The students filed in and the Cullens followed. Remus, Carlisle, the Cullens, dad and I were seated at the enlarged front desk. Remus stood.

"Hello class. Today we are going to be studying the change from human to vampire," he said. Carlisle stood up and spoke.  
"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. My family consists of my wife Esme, my eldest son, Jasper, Edward, my second eldest and Emmet, my youngest son, Alice my eldest daughter and Rosalie, my youngest," he said and he pointed each one of them out. I realised that Carlisle was saying who was eldest and youngest in the years they were born, not when they joined the family.  
"Let's start with a simple fact," he continued. "You become a vampire when bitten by one. Sometimes it's done accidentally when a vampire does not fully drink the human's blood and leaves them to die. Sometimes, like it is mainly the case in my family, they are bitten with the purpose of granting a second chance at life."  
"For example, I was born in London in 1640 and in 1663 I was attacked by a vampire who left me to change in the street." Carlisle finished and motioned to Edward to continue. Edward stood and squeezed my hand.

"I was born in Chicago in 1901. I am not the oldest of my brothers as Jasper was changed by another vampire around forty years previously. I was the first Carlisle changed. He changed me in 1918 when I was seventeen and dying of the Spanish Influenza. My parents had already passed and I had no one left. So he decided to try."  
Ginny then raised her hand, as the attentive student she was. Carlisle looked directly at her, and I noticed how she didn't even squirm under his penetrating gaze or was stunned by his godly handsomeness.

_She must be truly in love with Harry,_ I mused.  
"Yes, Ms Weasley," asked Carlisle.  
"What happens to the body during the transformation?" she asked.  
"Pain," Edward murmured at my side and I was tempted to elbow him but that probably hurt me more. Carlisle pondered upon this for a few seconds, deciding how to explain it to them.

"When a human gets bitten and injected with venom, the venom goes into the bloodstream, spreading with each pulse of a beating heart, the transformation is slow and painful and in the end, the heart speeds up and then slowly stops to remain so, for the rest of eternity." He finished and Ginny nodded.

Luna raised her hand, her blue eyes holding deep interest. Carlisle looked at her.

"Yes miss..." he asked.

"Lovegood Mr Cullen, Luna Lovegood."

"Yes Miss Lovegood?" Carlisle asked kindly.

"If you don't mind me asking, how are you a muggle healer? Being what you are?" Luna asked curiously. Carlisle chuckled.

"Centuries of practice," he replied. Luna nodded. I stood.

"Carlisle, may I add something?" I asked.

"Sure Bella," he replied.

"Carlisle mentioned the pain of the transformation. It is as bad as the Cruciatus curse."

"How would you know?" one Hufflepuff asked.

"Hello...she's dating a vampire!" Ginny pointed out not so kindly, rolling her eyes. "Yes, well, aside from that I have been bitten by a vampire, and it hurts. But I got the venom sucked out before it could cause more damage than this," I said, showing off the crescent shaped scar on my wrist.

"And I have also been under the Cruciatus curse, curtsey of Voldemort- and I cannot tell which one is more painful."

I explained.

"Can anyone be a vampire?" a Hufflepuff girl I didn't know asked.

"Yes, as long as the heart keeps beating throughout the transformation, the person will become a vampire." Esme stood up.

"I was an example of this. My husband got me pregnant and left me when I was human. I had a baby boy but sadly he died after a few days. I decided to end my life. I jumped off a cliff. The doctors took me straight to the morgue because they assumed me dead. Carlisle was there. He heard my weak heartbeat and changed me. I married Carlisle a while later and few years after I discovered that my first husband was dead. I never knew how..." her voice trailed off as if she had said too much. Beside me I felt Edward tense and saw as his eyes darkened a shade or two. Carlisle looked at her to see if she was okay before concluding the class, announcing that the next class would be about a vampire's diet.

That night, I went to bed in the Gryffindor dormitory. Edward lay beside me, kissing my hair. There was no one else there.  
"Edward?" I asked,  
"Yeah Bella, what is it?"

"Why were you so tense in class?" I asked.  
He tensed again, and took a deep, albeit unnecessary, breath.

"What do you mean?" he asked as if it wasn't obvious.  
"When Esme was talking about-about Charles Evenson, I noticed how your eyes grew darker and your body went rigid."  
"He was a bastard," he said simply, as if that was enough to cause such reaction. It could have been, but something told me that wasn't all.  
"I think we all know that, but you know something else," I said standing my ground.  
"Tell me." I demanded.  
He sighed.  
"I..." he began. I looked at him, urging him to go on.  
He sighed, looking into my eyes, his deep onyx eyes begging me for understanding. He looked down. I laid my hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly, telling him to go on.  
"I-I killed Charles Evenson," he said low and clear, without shame or a tinge of repentance. I looked at him. His eyes met mine. He gave a low chuckle.  
"There it is. You must think I'm a heartless monster." he said, mistaking my silence for revulsion.  
"No, I just…" What? Thought he wasn't capable of that? Didn't know he hated him?  
He kept looking at me, waiting for a reaction.  
"Why?" I asked, because even if it was obvious I wanted to hear his reasons.  
"He caused Esme so much pain, so much hurt. If you could know how much it hurts her to think about all the abuse he made her go through, even to this day, you would want to kill him too. I couldn't let him live when he had hurt someone so pure and innocent and lovely. All that he did to her is...unforgivable." He explained, his eyes burning with rage.  
I nodded in understanding. I held Edwards hand in mine.  
"I understand. I would have done the same thing," I said, remembering my father's death and Bellatrix's taunting. My eyes turned red for a second. After I calmed down, I spoke.

"Don't you think she deserves to know?" I asked. He sighed again.  
"How can I tell her, how can I tell Carlisle that their son is a murdering monster?" asked Edward contemptuously, and I knew that he was again thinking of himself as the most hideous of creatures, undeserving of love. My thoughts were confirmed as his hand slipped from mine and he stood to walk to the window. I got up and walked to him, placing my hand on his shoulder.  
"She-they deserve to know, and I promise you Edward that they won't hold it against you, that they won't love you any less," I said reassuring him of that by planting a kiss on the back of his neck.

"They will," he insisted.  
"They won't. Plus, what's done is done. You can't change that. They will understand," I told him. He sighed and turned to me. He kissed my forehead.  
"You're right," he said reluctantly. He led me to the bed. I got in and he lay beside me.  
"Sleep my Bella, my love," Edward whispered and started to hum my lullaby. I fell asleep, cuddling into Edward's chest as he hummed.

It seemed like only seconds after, that I woke up to the sun shining through the window, and Edward's diamond-studded skin reflecting on mine.  
"Seems like I won't be going outside today," he whispered but I just got up to fetch my wand.  
"Have you forgotten that you are engaged to a witch?" I asked as I preformed a small concealment charm on his sparkly skin, which stopped it from being sparkly.

"Cool," he muttered. I tried to hide my giggle. He sighed.  
"I was thinking about what you said last night. You're right. I'm going to tell Carlisle and Esme," he said. I smiled. We left the dormitory after I got ready. We met Esme and Carlisle in a random empty classroom.  
"Edward, what did you want to talk to us about?" Carlisle asked. Edward sighed.  
"I have a confession," Edward began.  
I saw as both of them mentally braced themselves to hear what their oldest son had to say.  
"What is it, dear?" asked Esme's sweet voice inquired.  
"I- I killed Charles Evenson," he forced out.  
He quickly buried his face into his hands, waiting for the back lash.  
"Why?" they both asked,  
"I couldn't let him live, not after I heard how much he had made you go through, not after he made you suffer so much," he said barely above a whisper.

Esme looked shocked. Carlisle had a calm expression on his face. Esme spoke.  
"Edward, I'm not angry at you," she said. Edward looked up surprised.  
"I do wish you hadn't done it, but I know why you did. I'm glad you love me so much," Esme said. Edward stood and hugged Esme.  
"I would have done the same thing, Edward," Carlisle said.

* * *

Please Review!


	7. Edward's Panic

**Thanks for all the rev****iews! Love you guys! You're all awesome! I have the story done on my pc now! So all you guys have to do is review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Edward's Panic**

**Bella**

I had a strange dream. I had been in a room with Edward, Dad, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. But something was wrong. I was holding a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket in my arms. I looked paler than usual, my limbs stronger looking. When I raised my head in the dream, I was shocked to see that my features were perfect and my eyes were a bright crimson. I was a vampire, with a baby? Edward put his arms around vampire-me and we both smiled at the baby in my arms.

I awoke with a start. My throat burned with each breath and I coughed heavily when my breath caught in my throat. I saw the door open and Dad walked in. He looked concerned.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked concerned, his gaze studying my face. I tried to say that I was fine but I was seized by an attack of coughs. They were so violent that my body jerked forward. My dad quickly summoned a glass.  
"Aguamenti" he whispered softly, and he put the glass of lukewarm water to my lips.

I sipped the water. It hurt to swallow, although the water did make the pain in my throat fade a little.  
"Where's Edward?" I asked him. He smiled.  
"He went hunting. He'll be back soon," he replied. "How are you?"  
"Fine," I croaked, my throat burning again. My head began to pound, like someone bashing a hammer against my head, but from the inside. Dad gave me a disapproving look. I sighed.  
"I feel like crap," I admitted.  
"No offence, but you look it. You're pale and plain sick-looking," he replied.

"I think I might be coming down with a cold... or some-," I couldn't finish before I had to sneeze wetly.

A tiny smile appeared on Dads face. I could tell he thought what just happened was cute. He put a hand on my forehead.  
"You have a temperature," dad said. He left the room and came back with a thermometer. I opened my mouth and he stuck it in. While we waited for it to beep, I wondered why he didn't just use a spell to find out my temperature. I shrugged it off. The thermometer beeped and he took it out. His eyes widened a bit.  
"What's my temperature?" I asked him.  
"It's high," he said simply, putting the thermometer into his pocket and turned to exit the room.  
"Dad," I exclaimed flustered.  
"What's my temperature?" I asked again, feeling the hot dizziness pulling at me.  
"102 Bella, it' dangerous, now please try to rest it off. I'll be back," he said, leaving me to rest.

I relaxed against the cushions. Carlisle entered with Dad in tow.  
"Hello Bella," Carlisle smiled.  
"Hi," I croaked.  
"Your father tells me that you woke up ill this morning," Carlisle said. I nodded weakly. Carlisle came over and checked my pulse, breathing and looked into my throat with a little light. He turned the light off and stuffed it into his pocket.  
"You have quite a high temperature and your throat is a little red for my liking," he informed dad and me.  
I started nodding, but it made my head throb.  
"Take it easy Bella, they said simultaneously and both chuckled. I tried to smile but it exhausted my muscles to do so. I heard Carlisle rummaging in his doctor bag and took out a small bottle of pills, and what look like cough syrup.  
I took the two little pills from Carlisle and swallowed them with a mouthful of water that dad gave me earlier. He then gave me a spoon of cough syrup. Soon, I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Sirius**

I saw as Bella drifted into an uneasy sleep. Carlisle turned to exit the room.  
"Call me if you need anything. The medicine should take effect soon. If not, we might have to inject her," he said softly, by the door. I nodded. Bella hated needles, but hated being sick even more. I turned to Bella and noticed her flushed face, and heard as her breathing became more and more erratic, forcing her to breathe through her mouth.  
I held back a sigh. I hated seeing my Bells sick. She tossed and turned restlessly. I sat by her side for hours until it was time for lunch.  
I kissed her forehead and left the room, leaving the door open so I could hear her if she called.

After I ate I walked upstairs and sat by her side again. I immediately noticed that she had gotten worse. Her face was even paler than it had been before and her breathing got more erratic. I muttered a spell under my breath to tell me her temperature. A ribbon came out from the end of my wand. It formed the number 104. My eyes widened.  
"Carlisle," I called.

By the time I turned around he was already by my side, causing me a mini heart attack.  
"Yes?" he asked courteously, eyeing Bella. "Her temperature is about 104" I informed him. He immediately walked over to Bella and he placed an ice cold hand on her forehead, trying to cool her off. While he search for his thermometer. I quickly handed the one I used earlier to him, and he placed it in Bella's mouth.  
After it beeped he took it out of her mouth. He nodded.  
"Her temperature is 104," he confirmed. At that moment, Edward entered. His gold eyes took in the scene before him.  
"What's wrong with her?" he asked finally.  
"She caught the flu during the night," I informed him. His eyes went wide. He rushed to my little girl's side and clasped her small, pale hand in her own. His body was very tense and I saw extreme pain in his eyes. Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder in a fatherly way.  
"She'll be okay, Edward, I promise you." Carlisle whispered, making a promise I wanted to believe in, but I wasn't sure if I should. Edward looked at me and I quickly put up my mental shield, berating myself for not doing so earlier. I concentrated on shielding Carlisle too, much to Edward's annoyance.  
"We need to get the fever down. If it doesn't subside, it could certainly turn dangerous." he explained.  
Edward nodded and laid on top of Bella's bed, pulling her into his arms. I tried not to frown. Bella whimpered. He stroked her cheek.  
"Don't worry angel, you'll be fine," he said in a determined but yet frantic tone.  
"Edward, relax. Why are you so worried? She'll be fine," I said. Edward sighed and Carlisle exited the room, with a "let her rest it off". I turned to Edward, waiting for him to go on.  
"My whole family perished due to flu, the Spanish Flu. I would have too if it weren't for Carlisle."  
He paused and I waited for him to go on.  
"I don't think I can bear to lose your daughter Mr. Black, and much less due to a flu. I just can't."  
"I know how you feel. I can't lose her either," I told him. At that moment Bella's eyelids fluttered.  
"Bella," Edward sighed in relief.  
"Hey." she whispered in her usual blow-it-off attitude at which made Edward and I frown.  
"Well, baby girl, since you are okay I'm gonna leave you... knowing you are in good hands," I said walking toward the door, not believing I had just said that.  
"Dad," I heard her call after me, her voice hoarse.  
"Yes?" I asked. "Could you please call Mione and Ron?"  
"Sure," I said as I closed her bedroom door. I walked down two flights of stairs to the living room. Harry Ron and Hermione were talking. They looked at me when I walked in.  
"How is she?" Harry asked.  
"She's still sick," I told them. "She wants to see you guys.  
"Sure," Hermione said and they walked upstairs.  
They talked for a few minutes and then Carlisle said Bella needed rest, so we left her alone to sleep.

**Bella**

A few days passed and I steadily got better. The Weasleys had left before it started snowing, Harry decided to stay here at Grimmauld Place, not wanting me to be my father's sole point of affection, but that was okay. Him, Remus and Dad were by the fireplace, awaiting the hot chocolate I was pouring into the small porcelain cups. I felt cold aroma encircle my waist. Knowing it was Edward, I didn't scream although I did squeal.

"Don't scare me!" I whispered as Alice took the mugs from me and started filling them with hot cocoa.

She laughed the sound a tinkle of bells. Together she and I left the kitchen with the six cups of cocoa split between us. She and I entered the room and we gave out the cups to everyone.

"Thanks Fluffy," dad smirked. I glared at him and pulled out my wand.

"Careful dad or I'll use my favorite curse on you," I warned.

"Yeah, be careful Sirius, she and Ginny are lethal with curses," Harry said. Dad's face paled slightly. I laughed.

"You're not afraid of Voldemort, but you're afraid of me?" I grinned. He smiled slightly.

"Yup, cause you're like me, but worse," he replied. I smiled and sat down. Fluffy was such a childish name. A childhood nickname I had never really liked and he knew this perfectly well.

"Want some cocoa, Edward?" I asked innocently. He grimaced as Remus chuckled.

"Thank heaven I'm a werewolf." he said taking a deep gulp of warm cocoa. We smiled knowing how much Remus loved chocolate, seconds later we all laughed, because they were the last words we expected to hear from Remus, because given that to him, lycanthropy was almost always a curse.

"What?" he asked, unaware of what he had just said.

"You detest being a werewolf. You are always ranting on about how much of a curse t is."

"Yeah, but it's better than being a vampire." he said slurping on his cocoa.

"He's right," Edward whispered, only for me to hear.

"Plus, it wasn't always a curse, well, not after Sirius and James learned to morph into animals, after that, every full moon was a wild party, wasn't it Padfoot?"

I noticed how he didn't mention Peter, but who cares about him anymore? He was just a stupid grave mistake in their lives.

"You are right Moony, those times where the best of my life, wouldn't have been possible without the marauder's map"

"What's that?" Edward asked. Harry smirked ad raised his wand. "Accio Marauder's map!" he said. The map came zooming down the stairs and into Harry's hand. I smiled.

"But it's just a bit of paper," Alice said, confused. I laughed.

"This is a map of Hogwarts. It shows where everyone is in the school," I said, placing my wand on the parchment

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," I said and ink started forming on the parchment, until the whole castle blue print was before our eyes. As it was Christmas break, the little dots on the map where scarce, only showing the few teachers and students that spent their Christmas there.

Edward gasped. I chuckled. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," he read. "Moony is Remus and Padfoot is dad," I said.

"You, made this?" Edward asked. Dad grinned.

"Yeah, we did, mainly to help us sneak out of the castle at the full moon," he explained, smirking. He grimaced.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I really think we should change the map. I don't like Peter on it," dad grimaced. I nodded.

"I'm all for it!" chorused Rem and Harry. My dad only stopped to glance at Harry for a second, and I knew he was thinking _'Boy, you are so much like your father.'_ But he didn't voice the thought.

"Stand up Bella, you too Harry," dad said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You are both becoming honorary Marauders," dad said proudly with a grin.

"Both of you come here and put your wand hand on the map and repeat after Remus and I. Bella, you will be with me, Harry, you're with Remus," Dad smiled. We both put our wand arms on the map; Harry's right and my left.

"Repeat after me," dad instructed. I nodded.

"I, Isabella Fluffy Avianna Black," dad started, and prodded me with his wand when I refused to go on. Prod, prod.

"Okay, okay, but is fluffy necessary?"

"It is. NOW say it!" and so I did, while sending murder glares in Alice and Jaspers' direction, who were laughing silently.

"I Isabella Fluffy Avianna Black swear to cause trouble wherever I go," dad said. Again with FLUFFY! UGH!

"I Isabella Fluffy Avianna Black swear to cause trouble wherever I go," I repeated reluctantly, still glaring at my future brother and sister.

"Joke and fool around whenever possible..." he continued and I repeated what he said.

"Now, I would love to see that," quipped Alice laughing. I glared at her, and was about to raise my wand and send a silent curse her way when my father continued

"And use the Marauder's map as irresponsibly as possible."

"And use the Marauder's map as irresponsibly as possible," I repeated. A burst of silver light erupted from Remus and Dad's wands. The beams of light faded into mist and swirled around us and hit the map. When the mist cleared, I looked at the map.

There on the map were the words, "Messers Moony, Whitepaw, Padfoot and Scarhead, Purveyors of Aids to magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present, THE MARAUDER'S MAP." I smiled.

"You put us on the map?" I asked.

"Duh, you're both marauders now," dad said.

"Scarhead," Harry grumbled. Dad and Remus burst out laughing.

"Sorry Harry, but it had to be done," Dad choked out between his laughter.

Harry didn't pay attention, still staring at the map. Soon I noticed what was amiss.

"Dad, what happened to Prongs' name?" I asked.

"It's on the back." Dad answered.

I turned the map around, and surely there it was, a small obituary in James memory.

_"In memory of James Potter; a great Marauder, true Gryffindor and a very mischievous Angel. He is causing hell in heaven now. Rest in Peace" _

"Causing hell in heaven? I can so picture that! He's probably pissing Snape off up there," I chuckled. Remus shook his head.

"I know Lily better than the rest of them, except James, and I don't think Lily would allow him to do that," he said smiling. Dad smirked.

"But I bet James is hotly making out with her in front of him for the same reason," he laughed.

* * *

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Phineas Nigellus' Confession

**Chapter 7**

**Phineas Nigellus' Confession**

**Bella**

We finished cleaning up. Ron, Harry and Hermione excused themselves to go upstairs. Molly, Arthur and Ginny accompanied Fleur back to Shell Cottage to see Bill and Victorie. Fred and George went to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and Edward had gone out to hunt. I finally got what I wanted, some peacefulness. I looked out the window to see the sun setting.

"Bella, want to join us?" I heard my father ask, coming towards me as Uncle Remus neared the door.

"No I'm alright, go ahead and talk about the good old times" I half-joked knowing they were doing to do just that.

Dad rolled his eyes.

"Ok sweetie, see you later," he said kissing my forehead.

"Dad," I protested, blushing crimson. Dad just laughed as he and Remus exited the house. Tonks smiled.

"He loves you so much," she said. I smiled. "It's great to see him happy again," she mused. I nodded. I helped her wash the rest of the dishes. As we were putting them away, I heard a yelp of pain. I looked at the window. Damn it! It was a full moon, Tonks noticed, her eyes widening.

"Stay!" I ordered, knowing full well she wouldn't. I made my way to the back yard. What met my eyes was a nightmare. Dad was lying on the ground in his human form, with a ferocious looking wolf- which I knew to be Uncle Remus- standing over him. I gasped. Dad's face was badly bruised; blood covering one side of his face. One of his legs was bent at an odd angle. My face paled. I knew I had to do something. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tonks run from the house into the backyard. I had become an Animagus in my fourth year, as I was interested. Dad was really happy when he found out I did it successfully. I morphed quickly and a second later, I was a white wolf. The nickname Fluffy was given to me because of my Animagus form.

I knew I had to go hard on a werewolf to buy Tonks and dad time. I launched myself against it, biting into his neck. He seemed enraged and clawed at me. I pushed forward. I had to get him out of here. I spared a glance at Dad, being attended to by Tonks, and Hermione. Ron and Harry seemed lost, not knowing whether to stay and or help me as they watched Remus and me. I made it clear that I didn't need their help by biting harder. Gaining a loud yelp from the werewolf and a pained looked from Tonks, I soon managed to get us out of there and into the forest, where the wolf seemed to calmed down a bit, without the scent of delicious humans. I pondered on what to do, letting him run amuck in the forest wasn't a smart idea so I decided to keep vigil all night.

The night was restless, I couldn't stop thinking about that, yet I focused on keeping Remus busy all night, we played and we even hunted a rabbit for each. By dawn I was forced to watch the painful transformation, now he lay unconscious and would stay like that for quite a while.

I had to check on dad. I knew Remus would be ok. I sprinted back to the Burrow in my human form, heart pounding. I went inside and shot upstairs into my father's bedroom.

Harry, Molly and Tonks were there. My father, I saw, was unconscious and heavily bandaged. His chest painfully rose and fell, telling me he was alive, barely.

"Are you alright, dear?" asked Molly. I must have looked a mess. I ignored her question, moving closer to dad.

"Is he alright?" I asked. Molly sighed.

"He has three broken ribs, a broken leg, a punctured lung, a lot of bruising," she said. My eyes filled with tears. It destroyed me to see my dad so… weak yet again.

"I'm sorry Bella, Remus-" Tonks started, but I had no desire to hear what I knew she would said.

"Remus didn't mean to do it, I know. Don't apologize on his behalf," I cut her off. Tonks nodded, understanding that dad and I wouldn't hold this against him, we understood his problem well enough not to judge, the only concern Tonks now had was Remus and the guilt he'd have over this.

"How could it happen?" Molly wondered out loud as I touched my father's clammy forehead, this somehow seemed to ease the pain lining his face. It really was difficult to see him like this, mainly because it could have been prevented. Remus could have- I sighed, it was an accident, and it wasn't his fault I reminded myself.

"He just had too much on mind. He must have forgotten to take the Potion," Harry said, trying not to blame him too.

"He should 'ave been more responsible," said Fleur walking through the door with some tea.

"We all should have been, we should have reminded him, we shouldn't let him carry this curse alone," said Molly maternally.

"Bella?" said Tonks in a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Rem- Remus?" she asked, painfully. It took me a moment to realize she was asking how he was.

"He's in the forest, I'll be with him in a minute, don't worry," I replied softly.

"Thanks" she said letting out a sigh of relief and gratefulness.

A few weeks later I woke up to a rainy morning, and Edward's note telling me he'd gone out to hunt. Dad had healed well. He was perfectly fine but Remus was still blaming himself for hurting dad.

Looking forward to a boring day I busied myself with tidying up my room that was prone to getting capes of dust in few days. I heard a soft knock on the door just as I finished dusting and setting down a frame of a picture of my mom and and dad holding me and smiling.  
"Come in!" I directed at the door as it opened mildly.  
Dads head poked in.  
"Hey Bells," he smiled.  
"Hey dad, I'll start dinner in a minute," I told him. "Wait a minute. I want to talk to you about something," dad said.  
"Sure," I replied. Dad smiled and entered. He sat on the end of my bed and patted the space beside him. I sat beside him.  
"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"I don't know," he admitted, drawing out a breath. "It's just that you have grown up so much, and I regret not having been there, and now, that I have you, at least these few months, and seeing Edward isn't anywhere to be seen, I just thought we'd talk a bit." he explained as I came to seat by him, the frame with the picture in it.  
"I hadn't seen this picture, did you put it here?" I asked passing the frame.

"Yes, I put it there," dad said.  
"I just wanted to leave a reminder of your mother in your room. I know her portrait is downstairs, but it's not really the same as having her with us. That reminds me," dad said and left the room. I sat there, confused, before dad returned a minute later.  
"Your mum told me to give you this," he said, handing me a necklace. It was a simple gold chain with the Gryffindor crest charm attached to it. I gasped it was beautiful.  
"Thank you," I breathed. He put the necklace on. I sighed. My mother had owned this. She had worn it. Damn Bellatrix to hell.  
"Damn Bellatrix, damn her to hell," I muttered.

Dad was quick to hug me to him and kiss my forehead and then proceeded to say the words I never thought my childish father would say. "Bellsy, you have to let go, let go of that hate, because it will keep you from finding true happiness, and believe me, I learned it the hard way, but now I have you and I'm here for you. Please forget Bellatrix," he whispered in my ear as I leaned into him.  
I cuddled into my father's chest. He held me close.

"How's Tonks?" I asked him.  
"She's fine. A little hormonal, but generally fine," dad chuckled.  
"Does she know what names she is going have?" I asked. Dad nodded.  
"Taryn if it's a girl and Talon if it's a boy," he replied.  
"Nice names," I stayed lamely. Dad nodded. There was another short silence. After a few minutes, dad spoke.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" he asked.  
"Sure," I replied, curious.  
"Why did you take him back? He left you dangling without a word or a backward glance and after everything he put you through, you just took him back like that," he snapped his fingers. "I wanted to know why," he added, his grey, curious eyes boring into mine.  
"He-he didn't do it out of spite. Of course I didn't know this, but he did it after he realized he was a danger to me, and didn't want to hurt me anymore So he left and for a while there I started playing with my life doing extreme stupidities, and I almost died once, and his sister 'saw' it and then we had to rush to Italy to save Edward because he thought I was dead." I explained but I saw he was still waiting for me to go on.

"We went to Italy and I stopped Edward from killing himself. We had to go inside and face the Volturi. They ordered that I be changed soon or they'd kill me-." We both flinched.  
"You are still human." He noticed. "Yeah, Edward refuses to change me, not until we are married and I doubt he'll be all that willing even afterwards." I explained.  
"Oh," dad said simply.  
"It was a compromise we came up with. He'd change me if I married him. He'd also pay for my tuition to college, which I don't really need, and get me a new car," I explained. Dad nodded. We sat in a comfortable silence again before I saw Edward enter the room. I smiled at him.

"Talking about me?" Edward asked as dad stood up, our time together clearly over. I stood up to and went to plant a kiss on Edward's cheek.  
"Yeah, we were talking about vampires who ought to keep their promises," I said out loud as they both chuckled.

"Did I ever tell you Sirius, that your daughter is pure evil?" Edward asked teasing. I rolled my eyes as Edward and dad laughed. I heard a call from downstairs.  
"Breakfast's ready," Tonks called. Dad licked his lips and we exited the room. As I passed the portrait of my great great great grandfather Phineas Nigellus's portrait he spoke.  
"Isabella, can I talk to you about something?" he asked. I turned to face his portrait with a confused expression.  
"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, curious.  
"I have a confession to make," he sighed. "I- I talked with Lucius. I told him you were still alive and that you were engaged to a vampire. He went straight to the Volturi with this news, saying you were not a vampire yet and that you exposed their secret. They are coming," he finished. My eyes widened and my heart nearly stopped.  
"Bella come on! Breakfast's getting cold," dad called. I couldn't reply. I was still frozen.

"Thank you," I said in regards to the small warning, for lack of another emotion. I quickly nodded and headed down stairs at a speed that was totally not human. I arrived puffing lightly to the breakfast table, everyone turning to look at me.  
"They know, and they're coming," I puffed.  
"Who?" asked Tonks in a confused tone?  
"The Volturi are coming to kill us all."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Training with the Pro's

**I've decided to upload the full story tonight :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Training with the Pro's**

**Bella**

Dad and I were getting ready to depart to Hogwarts, Tonks having gone to alert Remus and the rest of the Order while Edward went to fetch his family. We were fighting, we were fighting again and we needed training.  
We all got the Floo powder and arrived in the Gryffindor common room. We met up with the DA, the Order and the Cullens who had also come by Floo powder. I had been able to contact the rest of the DA using the fake Galleons that Hermione had created during our fifth year. We all left the common room and went into the grounds. Jasper immediately got to work.  
"Ok," he began. "Vampires as you know are incredibly strong, fast and have increased sight and hearing. The Volturi are trained well. Some vampires rely on their strength. For example Emmett," he said. Emmett frowned but stepped forward.

$He and Jasper faced each other.  
"Don't hold back," Jasper said. Emmett smirked.  
"Not in my nature," he said evilly. Suddenly, I couldn't see Jasper anymore. He was a blur as Emmett charged him like a bear, grinning while he snarled. Emmett was impossibly quick too, but not like Jasper. Any time it seemed Emmett's big hands had him for sure, Emmett's fingers clenched around nothing but the air. Beside me, dad leaned forward, his eyes locked on the brawl, a look of deep interest on his face. Then Emmett froze. Jasper had him from behind, his teeth an inch from his throat. Emmett swore.

He flipped around and had Jasper under him soon.  
"Good one," Jasper praised. With visible effort, Jasper kicked Emmet off of him, sending him to the ground. He quickly lifted himself up and was again about to launch himself at him when I heard something unexpected.  
"Perificus Totalus!" Hermione said, and a jet of light blinded his limbs and tackled Jasper to the ground. Emmett let out a howl of laughter as everyone turned to stare at Hermione. She was smiling sheepishly.  
"I-I just wanted to see if it would work," she explained easily, as Alice walked over to were Jasper was.  
"Unbind him, please," she demanded to no one in particular. Ginny muttered the counter course and Jasper idly stood.  
"Good one, too" he said chuckling.

"It's my turn," Edward protested. I saw Esme roll her eyes in a "typical" kind of way. My fingers tensed around his. Edward kissed my cheek.  
"I'll be fine, I promise," Edward smiled. He turned to Jasper, who shook his head.  
"No, you're fighting Carlisle," he said. Edward and Carlisle nodded. They started fighting each other. After a minute, Edward had Carlisle pinned down by the throat.  
"One more thing," Jasper began. Edward looked at him. Carlisle took his chance and leaped up and pinned Edward down.  
"Never take your eye off your enemy," Jasper finished, with a small smirk.

"Now that we've got that part covered, I want you to practice combat against each other. Emmett and Edward, Carlisle against Rosalie and Esme and Alice, I want you to help me here." Jasper directed motioning for the rest of the vampires to disperse. Then he and Alice came over to us, assessing us,  
"My knowledge of how you magic works is limited, except for that body-binding spell, I do not know how other spells will work on vampires, so Bella?"  
"Yes?" I answered.  
"I want you to try another defensive spell on me," he asked.

I nodded. I took a deep breath.  
"Stupefy!" I shouted pointing my wand at him. His body fell to the ground. I castes the counter jinx. He stood quickly.  
"Maybe try something worse, something the Death Eaters would use," Jasper suggested. Alice tightened her hand around Jasper's arm. I took a deep breath again. Bellatrix's voice when I had first used the curse entered my mind. You have to mean them! Her voice cackled in my brain.  
"Crucio," I shouted, putting all of my determination and hate into it. I tried to forget that he was my future brother in law. I pictured him as an enemy, like Bellatrix or Voldemort. This made it easier. Jasper's body dropped to the ground, writhing in obvious agony. A small cry of pain escaped his lips and Alice dropped to his side. I lifted the curse immediately. Jasper stood after his body relaxed.  
"Avada Kedavra!" I shouted for the first time in my life. I once again used all the hate I was capable of. A burst of green light erupted from my wand and hit him square in the chest. His body leaned back slightly from the force of the curse. Otherwise, he was unharmed.

"Okay," He started, still a bit shaken by the Cruciatus spell.  
"Use the first one, when deemed necessary, and forget the second one, its useless." he declared.  
"Now, Hermione, it's your turn. Try whichever defensive spell you know," he prompted as Hermione stepped forward.  
She raised her wand.  
"Confundo!" she shouted, going for a spell that had a soft enough effect, unlike my choices. The burst of red light hit Jasper and his gaze went glassy. He looked around, a look of pure confusion on his face. Hermione performed the counter curse and Jasper's eyes refocused.  
"Ok, was that spell supposed to confuse me?" Jasper asked. Hermione nodded.  
"Well, it definitely worked," he chuckled.  
"Try something else," he encouraged.  
Hermione went on to perform the Jelly-Legs Jinx and I was able to see, for the first time in my life as the marble-like legs of a vampire turned jiggly and Jasper fell face forward before catching himself with his still-strong hands.  
"Excellent." he said, as Hermione turned them solid again, clearly amused by the spells.  
"Now I want you to duel among yourselves. Hermione against Alice and I'll go against you Bella, Brute force against magic. Alice, what I want you to do is pounce against Hermione from several angles, and Hermione I want you to avoid her, or curse her." He instructed as the rest dispersed to polish their duelling skills.

We teamed up and I faced Jasper. He lowered into a crouch and I pointed my wand at him. Jasper began to approach me.  
"Impedimenta," I commanded. Immediately, Jasper's movements slowed. I took my advantage. Stupefy, I thought, attempting a non verbal spell. I had read about them before. Jasper fell back again. I lowered my wand. Jasper rose to his feet after I castes the counter curse.  
"This is brilliant. We can have a huge advantage with this," he said with a slight smile. We women rolled our eyes.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Good VS Evil

**Chapter 9**

**Good VS Evil**

**Bella**

We stood in the clearing, waiting for them to approach. We stood in a line, Edward at my left, my dad at my right. The Order was lined up beside my father. The entire Weasley family were fighting. The twins had eager looks on their faces, like Emmett who was beside the Cullens. I rolled my eyes when I saw their expressions. They were always eager for a fight. Suddenly, a bust of red light erupted from across the field. We all tensed, ready for battle, our wands in duelling position.

"Avada Kedavra!" A shout was heard, their first assault on us. A jet of green light erupted from the foliage.

"Protego," I cried casting a shield to where Ginny was standing. The Avada Kedavra curse dissolved into it. Ginny's expression flickered from surprised, to determined.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Ron shouted into the dense wall of trees.

They emerged, the vampires of the Volturi sweeping through the air. They were all there. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, and several other vampires I didn't recognise. The death Eaters had their wands ready too. I saw Lucius Malfoy there with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle's fathers, Dawlish, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Dolohov, Avery, Rookwood, Rodolphus Lestrange and Nott among them Several green beams shot out of their wands as the wizards raced towards the Death Eaters. The vampires went straight for the Volturi, but still had their attention on the wizarding fight.

"Luna, Ginny take out the Carrows first!" I screamed at Ginny, and Luna, giving them something easy. They were stupid, but sometimes stupid can turn dangerous. I spared a glance at the Carrows, seeing their face pale at my command. They'd be death meat in to time.

Ginny and Luna nodded fiercely glaring at the twin Death Eaters. I turned my gaze just to see a Killing Curse aimed at me. I dived out of the way. The curse bounced off of Emmett's back, who was not tackling Demetri. I looked at its caster; Lucius Malfoy. I sent a stunning spell at him, but he deflected it easily. I heard snarls and looked to Jasper. Jane's razor sharp teeth were in Jasper's arm. He was snarling, pain written all over his face. Alice snarled something I had never heard before. She lunged for the little Volturi member and tore her arm from her shoulders.

I'd have like to see the down fall of Jane, but surely, that would caused my own. Instead of trying to hurt Lucius I turned to his son, remembering that the worst kind of pain is through family. Draco was pointing his wand to aim at Ginny, Lucius saw me, aim my wand at him. I expelled his wand quickly, leaving him defenceless.

"No!" Lucius shouted exasperated.

I decided to have a little fun with Draco before I began the real duelling.

"Furnunculus," I announced through the noises of spells and snarls. The jet of light hit Draco in the arm and immediately boils began to spring up all over his skin. I smirked. He shot the Cruciatus Curse at me. Before I could respond with a shielding spell, the Curse hit me and I screamed with pain. My body dropped to the floor. When the curse lifted I saw my father at my side. He helped me up, while glaring at an unconscious Draco. Lucius was at his side, like dad was with me. Lucius got to his feet and glowered at dad, raising his wand. "Well well Siri, what do we have here?" he asked viciously. "Nothing Lucy" dad replied with a small smirk before he began duelling with him. For half of a second I turned my attention to the fight. A fire had been formed.

I saw the fire moments before the morbid smell of blazing vampire flesh reached my nostrils. The stench had a few of the wizard coughing. I looked around to make sure the Cullens where Ok, and that's when my gaze landed on a horrible scene, Felix and Demetri had subdued Jasper, pinned him to the ground, rendered him immobile, which Alex and to others teased Alice, clearly just playing mouse before pouncing. I launched a stupefy spell at the ferret and went to her aid.

Pertrificus Totalus, I thought and at once the beam of light erupted from my wand and hit the vampires. They froze and fell to the ground. Jasper grinned at me. Alice smiled at me. They began tearing at the two frozen vampires while Rosalie took care of Alec. Esme was snarling at Caius, who had Carlisle in a headlock. She lunged at him and knocked him to the ground, sinking her teeth into his throat. I had never seen Esme so vicious. It kind of scared me. My attention then turned to the wizarding fight. The first death had occurred. Alecto Carrow was lying on the grass; her glassy green eyes stared without seeing at the stars.

I quickly saw that the killer had been Mrs. Molly. I knew she'd do it again. Amycus was cowering before the girls, practically begging for mercy. I couldn't let them kill a person, even if it was a battle so I quickly finished him up for them and then turn to Molly who was being confronted by Rodolphus.

I saw Hermione stun Rodolphus quickly. Harry was duelling Dolohov and Ron was battling Crabbe. I saw my father fighting with Avery. That was when I realised that the battles were merging. The vampires were beginning to fight the wizards. Aro lunged at Neville. Edward darted out and pushed Aro down, snarling.

The fighting continued with more people and vampires dying, though thankfully, due to some miracle, none of our side were hurt badly. There were a few minor injuries. Finally the battle was over after hours of fighting. In the end Jane, Alec, Felix, Alecto, Amycus, Dolohov, and Rookwood were killed. My eyes then widened at what I saw.

My godfather was on the ground, blood gushing out of his arms, and chest, I sprinted towards them, my heart pounding ferociously. Tonks was at his side, tears falling down her cheeks as she clutched his hand. Molly was also crying, with Arthur tying to console her. Harry, Ron and Hermione had pained expressions on their faces. The Cullens were also there. I could tell that only Edward and Carlisle were breathing. Carlisle was pressing a cloth to Remus's chest, trying to stop the bleeding. Dad was frozen, his eyes wide as he took in the scene before him.

"What can I do?" I begged Carlisle.

"Make sure he's breathing right," he said calmly. I wondered why he asked e to do that, because he could easily hear it. I guessed he was just doing it to try to get me to calm down.

I put two fingers under his nose and a few seconds later I felt the whisper of air on my skin. He was breathing, but barely. I gave the information to Carlisle and Tonks let out a small sob as she clutched his hand tighter.

"What happened to him?" I asked urgently.

"He was hit with the Sectumsempra and Diffindo spells at the same time," Harry answered.

"Sectumsempra," I stated curiously.

"It causes someone to be stabbed," Harry answered. My eyes widened.

"Tonks…" I heard Remus whisper. We all gathered around him.

"Yes Remus, what is it dear?"Tonks asked desperately.

"Are you ok?" Remus croaked. I saw Tonks shake her head.

"I'm fine, the question is; are you ok?" she asked quickly.

"I'm fin-" Remus began and suddenly cut off, his eyes rolling back into his head.

The vampire's eyes widened. Carlisle snapped into action, ripping Remus's shirt down the middle and began compressions on his chest. Tonks cried out in agony as she realised what had happened. Gasps flew through the wizards. Carlisle continued compressing Remus's chest. After a little while he stopped with a little smile.

"He's alive. We better get him to St Mungo's soon though," Carlisle said. Tonks nodded and thanked Carlisle.

About an hour later we arrived at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. We got Remus checked in and he ended up on the Fourth Floor: Spell Damage. We all sat by Remus's beside, waiting for the Healer and Carlisle to return. They eventually arrived, looking grave.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Tonks asked hurriedly.

"Tonks, I'm sorry to tell you this but, Remus is in a coma."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Alice's Perfect Wedding Plans

**WARNING!: THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I will put the start of this chapter onto the next so people can skip it if they want...**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Alice's Perfect Wedding Plans**

**Edward**

I drained the rest of the blood from the elk I was hunting and looked at the sun, thinking about the last few weeks. Remus had awoken from his coma six day ago and was allowed to leave the hospital. Everyone was ecstatic when they found out he had awoken.

I looked at my watch. It was 4 pm of November 13th. Today was the day, the day I would have Bella forever, our wedding day. Jasper, Emmett and I sprinted back to the Burrow. The Weasleys had generously allowed the wedding to occur at their home. They insisted, as they were so close to my Bella and that it couldn't happen at Grimmauld place, seeming as the house wasn't big enough and it would be easier. I opened the front door to the Burrow and Mrs Weasley rushed up to me, along with Esme.

"You are late!" they both cried as we walked in the door, even though we were only a minute late.  
"Well, never mind that. Go upstairs and change, hurry, hurry, hurry," prompted Molly as we all ran up to the third floor, and each of us into different, deserted rooms, where out elegant suits awaited.  
I went into my room and saw my simple black tuxedo lying on the bed. I shrugged my grey t-shirt and jeans off and put on my crisp, white shirt and black pants. I tied my black tie and put the black jacket on. I grabbed a brush and tried to tame my hair.  
"That's not going to work," a voice chuckled and I turned to see my future father in law standing in the doorway. He had a smirk plastered on his face.  
"Your hair's like Harry's. It can't be tamed," he chuckled. "Can I come in?"  
I nodded and he stepped in and grabbed out his wand. "Domare Capillis," he muttered, pointing the wand at my hair and it seamlessly fell into place.  
"Thanks," I whispered, as I reached out for cologne, and he went to seat on the bed, observing me.

I put some on and turned to Sirius. He took a deep breath.  
"How're you holding up?" he asked. I smiled.  
"Great, really excited actually. I've waited a century to marry your daughter," I finished with a soft smile. Sirius chuckled.  
"So I guess you're not getting cold feet?" he asked with a smirk, though his eyes portrayed his name.  
"Nope, toasty warm," I replied. He smiled.  
"Keep my baby girl safe," he said suddenly stern and serious.  
"I swear," I promised. Alice's head poked in the doorway.  
"Sorry to break up this little gathering, but you have to get down there," she said. My heart swelled with love and anticipation for what was going to happen soon.  
She walked in and started fumbling with Sirius' tie, trying to get it out of the mess Sirius had placed it in. Sirius reddened and chuckled.  
"Last time I wore one of these was nearly 20 years ago, on my best friend's wedding and even then, my wife put it on," he said as an excuse.  
I laughed and left the room with Alice and Sirius. He ducked into a room. Alice followed. I continued walking. I was in the back garden in an instant. Carlisle was there, at the arch, along with a small tufty man, who was the priest. When I got up to him, Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm proud of you son," he smiled. I smiled back. People began filling into the backyard and sitting on the white seats. I recognised Harry, Ron, Luna, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Tonks, Percy, Penelope Clearwater, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie Weasley, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Renee, Phil, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Tanya, Irina, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Seth, Leah and Sue Clearwater, Billy Black and Charlie Swan. There were many other people I didn't recognise. Bella had chosen Alice, Hermione and Ginny as her bridesmaids. Rosalie was seated at the piano beside the back door. I smiled. Rosalie began playing the Wedding March. I took a deep breath. Here we go, I thought. My gaze was locked on the back door.  
The music continued and Alice came down, spreading flower petals on the aisle. Then Bella and Sirius came down. The crowd turned to look at her. Her pale cheeks filled with colour. My face broke out in a grin. Her simple white dress was strapless and hugged her curves. It flowed out elegantly behind her.  
Her face held an excited expression; her grey eyes were sparkling with joy and excitement. She looked exquisite.  
Hermione and Ginny were following, carrying her train. They walked to Carlisle and I.  
Sirius put Bella's small pale hand in mine. I clasped it tightly. Sirius looked up at me.  
Take care of my little girl, he thought. I nodded. Sirius kissed Bella's cheek.  
"I love you baby girl," he whispered softly, lovingly. There was a slight hoarseness in his voice. This was going to be a hard and emotional day for him. He was losing his daughter in a way.  
"I love you too dad," Bella replied and kissed his cheek. Sirius went to sit beside Tonks in the front row. We both turned to the priest.  
Our vows were the simple, traditional words that had been spoken a million times, though never by a couple quite like us. We'd asked the priest to make only one small change. He'd willingly traded the line "till death do us part" for the more appropriate "as long as we both shall live."  
In that moment, as the priest said his part, my world, which had been upside down for so long now, seemed to settle into its proper position. I couldn't keep my eyes from Bella's face. Tears rolled down her cheeks, a grin that nearly touched her ears was on her face. My own smile was the same.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Avianna Black, you have made a very serious and important decision in choosing to marry each other today. You are entering into a sacred covenant as life partners in God. The quality of your marriage will reflect what you put into nurturing this relationship. You have the opportunity to go forward from this day to create a faithful, kind, and tender relationship. We bless you this day. It is up to you to keep the blessings flowing each and every day of your lives together. We wish for you the wisdom, compassion, and constancy to create a peaceful sanctuary in which you can both grow in love," the priest said.

"Edward, do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?"  
"Yes, I do," I replied with a smile at my love.

"Isabella, do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?" the priest continued.  
"I do," Bella replied, tears strolling down her face.

When it was time for us to say our vows, Bella repeated after the priest in a shaky but happy voice.  
"I, Isabella, take you Edward, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live." Her tears came faster now.  
The priest turned to me.  
I repeated after him.

"I, Edward, take you Isabella, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live," I said lovingly. We exchanged rings.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest said, smiling.

My hands reached up to cradle her face, carefully, as if it were as delicate as the white petals swaying above our heads. I tried to comprehend the surreal fact that this amazing person was mine. I would be crying, if such a thing were not impossible. I bent my head toward hers, and she stretched up on the tips of her toes, throwing her arms— bouquet and all—around my neck.

I kissed her tenderly, adoringly. She was amazing. I wanted to savour this moment. I forgot the crowd, the place, the time, the reason, only remembering that she loved me, that she wanted me and that I was hers.

I began the kiss, and I had to end it; she clung to me, ignoring the titters and the throat-clearing in the audience, mainly from the Weasley twins and Emmett. Finally, my hands restrained her face and I pulled back to look at her. On the surface my sudden smile was amused, almost a smirk. But underneath my momentary entertainment at her public exhibition was a deep joy that echoed my own.

"It is now my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen," the priest announced.  
The crowd erupted into applause, and I turned our bodies to face our friends and family. I couldn't look away from her face to see them. Finally I was able.

Sirius was the first to find my wife and I. Wife; such a simple word. How could it bring me such a feeling of bliss? Sirius hugged Bella tightly, quickly wiping his eyes on his sleeve. He pulled away, telling her that he loved her. Bella returned it.

The wedding flowed into the reception perfectly, due to Alice's flawless planning.  
Our photos were taken. There was a mountain of them. There were lots of just Bella and I.  
Bella and her family and me with my own family. Bella and I with the Weasleys, Bella with Harry, Ron and Hermione, Bella and I with my family and Bella and I with Sirius, Remus and Tonks, Charlie Swan, Renee and Phil.

I smiled. We entered the canopy behind where the wedding had occurred. All of our guests were there.  
"Let me announce, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" Alice said excitedly. The crowd burst into applause.

Things slowed down, relaxed as the mellow November evening surrounded us. The little crowd spread out under the soft shine of the twinkle lights, and we were greeted again by the friends we'd just embraced. There was time to talk now, to laugh.

"Congrats, guys," Seth Clearwater told us, ducking his head under the edge of a flower garland. His mother, Sue, was tight by his side, eyeing the guests with wary intensity. Her face was thin and fierce, an expression that was accented by her short, severe hairstyle. Billy Black, on Seth's other side, was not as tense as Sue.  
Seth leaned toward me, arms extended. I returned the hug with my free arm.  
Sue shuddered delicately.  
"It's good to see things worked out for you, man," Seth said. "I'm happy for you."  
"Thank you, Seth. That means a lot to me." I pulled away from Seth and looked at Sue and Billy. "Thank you, as well, for letting Seth come, for supporting Bella today."

"You're welcome," Billy said in his deep, gravelly voice, and I was surprised at the optimism in his tone. Perhaps a stronger truce is on the horizon, I mused.

A bit of a line was forming, so Seth waved goodbye and wheeled Billy toward the food. Sue kept one hand on each of them.

Renee and Phil were the next to claim us, followed by Molly and Arthur and then Remus and Tonks.

Bella was holding her breath as the vampire in front—Tanya, reached out to embrace me.

Next to her, four other vampires with golden eyes stared at Bella with open curiosity. Kate, Irina, Carmel and her mate Eleazar.

Tanya was still holding me.  
"Ah, Edward," she said. "I've missed you."

I chuckled and deftly manoeuvred out of the hug, placing my hand lightly on her shoulder and stepping back.  
"It's been too long, Tanya. You look well."  
"So do you."  
"Let me introduce you to my wife," I said stressing the word wife.

It was the first time I had said that word since it was officially true; I felt like I would explode with satisfaction saying it now.

The Denalis all laughed lightly in response. "Tanya, this is my Bella."

She eyed Bella with a look that was much more speculative than it was resigned, and then reached out to take her hand. I tried not to frown.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." She smiled, a little rueful. "We consider ourselves Carlisle's extended family, and I am sorry about the, er, recent incident when we did not behave as such. We should have met you sooner. Can you forgive us?"

"Of course," Bella said breathlessly. "It's so nice to meet you."

"The Cullens are all evened up in numbers now. Perhaps it will be our turn next, eh, Kate?" She grinned at the blonde.

"Keep the dream alive," Kate said with a roll of her golden eyes. She took her hand from Tanya's and squeezed it gently. "Welcome, Bella."

Carmen put her hand on top of Kate's.  
"I'm Carmen, this is Eleazar. We're all so very pleased to finally meet you."

"M-me, too," Bella stuttered.

Tanya glanced at the people waiting behind her— Charlie, the Weasleys, the trio, my family and last, Sirius.

"We'll get to know each other later. We'll have eons of time for that!" Tanya laughed as she and her family moved on.

Everyone congratulated us, apart from Sirius. He stepped forward.  
He congratulated us as well and reminded me of my duty to protect Bella. I promised again that I would. I knew he was asking this so many times was that he wanted to ensure that Bella would be ok.  
The meal was served then. Of course I, along with the rest of my family and the Denalis did not eat so we just made pleasant conversation with the people around us.  
Edward, Sirius is going to be making his speech. Make sure that Bella's listening... it's important to him, Alice thought to me.  
Sirius stood then, clinking his spoon against his, wine glass.

Bella sat there looking at him nervously. I squeezed her hand gently and she looked at me. I leaned in and whispered in her ear.  
"Everything will be fine love, trust me... I promise." I gave her my crooked smile. She blushed and I placed my cold hand on her cheek.

"Hello everyone, as the father of the bride normally it is required to give a speech to the newly wedded couple. Bella, I would like to start out by saying how much I love you. I am extremely happy that you allowed me to take part in your special day and I am overjoyed by your happiness. I always knew that I was never much of a father to you Bella. I was never there for you and I am deeply sorry for that. I have seen you both together and apart and I know, from experience that the Bella that is together with Edward is much much better than the depressed Bella that I came to see for months in your memories."  
I stiffened at Sirius' choice of words.

"When it came down to it, I knew the only way that you could ever truly be back to 'normal' was by letting this boy, no man in to your life. It was a difficult decision because I saw how he originally hurt you before but the fact that he caused you so much happiness, it cancelled out the bad that I saw in him from that point forward. I love you baby girl and I could only wish you much more happiness in whatever life you choose in the future," Sirius paused and looked me square in the eye, obviously re-thinking about what he was going to say.

"Now Edward, I know that I have never really treated you with the respect that I should have in the short time I've known you. I was always grumbling and trying to get Bella to see that monster that I knew that would most likely come out again, but eventually I realized how happy you make my daughter. I was nervous that people wouldn't be excepting of my wonderful princess, but you and your family welcomed Bella into your welcoming arms and you all were very supportive throughout every injury, as if you guys were the ones that caused each and every one of them. I believe that Bella is in the hands of a wonderful family and I know that you will keep her safe. Now, today Edward I am giving you my Princess to hold forever. I want you to promise me that you will take good care of her and make sure she lives her life correctly and to its fullest. I hope that I will be able to witness your life together as you live together and learn from each other. In a way I feel as if Bella will be leaving me forever after today and I will never see her again. Even if your choice is to separate from me... I still will always know that you will be there holding her hand along the way. I love you both so much and I am now handing her over to you for the first and last time gratefully." Sirius whispered that last part into the mic when Emmett stood up with Jasper with their glasses raised and boomed "To Edward and Bella."

There were no thoughts in between sentences. I couldn't believe it. This was actually how Sirius felt. I was so glad he accepted this.  
Bella had tears strolling down her cheeks. I pulled her close and wiped her tears away. Sirius sat back down. Bella turned to her left and pulled her father into a hug.  
"I love you," she whispered in his ear.  
"I love you too Bells, I always have and always will," Sirius replied, kissing her cheek. Many people were crying in the crowd.

Edward stood up to make his speech but Emmett interrupted.  
"Wait, wait wait! You took the best man opportunity away from me, so I am having a speech!"' he boomed.  
He walked up to the mic and spoke.  
"Edward, as your big brother, I have certain obligations to inform you of certain things in which to... discuss the national debate with your new wife. Step one; do not remove your clothes. Step two; do not lie down on a bed. Step three; do not sit on top of Bella. Step four, do not jump on Bella. Step five; do not fall asleep with Bella. Step six, have fun!"  
I buried my head in my hands. Bella went bright red. Great, another blush, Emmett boomed in his mind.  
"What's wrong Bella? We're discussing the national debate here." Bella put her head in her hands.  
"Now, onto to the honeymoon… Edward, there's no need to be embarrassed. We've all done it... except you!" he shouted with a laugh.  
I looked towards Jasper.  
"Jasper," I hissed. He didn't seem to hear me, which was strange because we were both vampires. I threw my wine glass at his head. He looked over with a grin on his face.  
"Get him off," I mouthed to him. I heard him laugh, but didn't do anything. I grumbled to myself.  
"Edward, everyone knows you're a ninety eight year old virgin, but let's hope Bella can make you feel less miserable about that," he boomed and finally sat down.  
"I'm gonna kill him," I muttered.  
Later, after Emmett's traumatising speech we were both blinded with flashbulbs as we cut the grand wedding cake together. We took turns shoving cake in each other's faces. I swallowed my slice, much to my wife's surprise.  
Bella threw her bouquet with atypical skill, right into Hermione's surprised hands.  
Fred and George howled with laughter at Bella's blush while I removed her borrowed garter—which she'd shimmied down nearly to her ankle—very carefully with my teeth. With a quick wink at her, I shot it straight into Ron Wesley's face.

And when the music started, I pulled her into my arms for the customary first dance; she went willingly, despite her fear of dancing—especially dancing in front of an audience. I did all the work, and she twirled effortlessly under the glow of a canopy of lights and the bright flashes from the cameras.

"Enjoying the party, Mrs. Cullen?" I whispered in her ear. She laughed.  
"That will take a while to get used to."  
"We have a while," I reminded her, my voice exultant, and I leaned down to kiss her while we danced. Cameras clicked feverishly.

The music changed, and Sirius tapped on my shoulder.

Esme and I danced as I watched Bella dance with her father.  
"I'm going to miss you at home, Bella. I'm already lonely," I heard him say.

"I feel just horrible, leaving you to cook for yourself—it's practically criminal negligence. You could get Charlie to arrest me," Bella replied in a tight voice. Sirius grinned.  
"I suppose I'll survive the food. Just call me whenever you can."  
"I promise."

Bella and I danced again after that song ended. After three more songs, Emmett approached.

"You're monopolizing the bride," he said, coming up behind my shoulder.  
"Let me dance with my little sister. This could be my last chance to make her blush." He laughed loudly, as unaffected as he usually was by any serious atmosphere.

After that song I heard Alice call, "Bella! It's time!"

I felt a brief flicker of irritation with my sister for the interruption. I ignored her; my lips were hard against hers, more urgent than before.

Alice narrowed her eyes.  
Her heart broke into a sprint and her palms were slick against my neck.  
"Do you want to miss your plane?" Alice demanded, right next to Bella now. "I'm sure you'll have a lovely honeymoon camped out in the airport waiting for another flight."

I turned my face slightly to murmur, "Go away, Alice," and then pressed my lips to hers again.  
"Bella, do you want to wear that dress on the airplane?" she demanded.

She didn't seem to be really paying much attention. She simply didn't mean to care.

Alice growled quietly. "I'll tell her where you're taking her, Edward. So help me, I will."

I froze. Then I lifted my face from hers and glared at my favourite sister.

"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."

"I didn't pick out the perfect going-away dress to have it wasted," she snapped back, taking her hand. "Come with me, Bella."  
Bella left with her to change. I smiled. I was married! I never thought this would ever happen to me. Bella returned.  
I was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. She took my outstretched hand but leaned away, scanning the little crowd that was waiting to see us off.

"Dad?" she asked, her eyes searching.

"Over here," I murmured. I pulled her through the guests; they made a pathway for us. We found Sirius leaning awkwardly against the wall behind everyone else, looking a little like he was hiding. The red rims around his eyes explained why.  
"Oh, Dad," I sighed fondly.  
"Hey Bells," he said weakly.  
They spoke their love and they said goodbye.

The guests made another aisle for us. I pulled her close to my side as we made our escape.  
"Are you ready?" I asked.  
"I am," she replied.

Everyone applauded when I kissed Bella on the doorstep. Then I rushed her to the car as the rice storm began. Most of it went wide, but someone, probably Fred and George, threw with uncanny precision, and she caught a lot of the ricochets off my back.

The car was decorated with more flowers that trailed in streamers along its length, and long gossamer ribbons that were tied to a dozen shoes—designer shoes that looked brand-new—dangling behind the bumper.  
I shielded her from the rice while she climbed in, and then I was in and we were speeding away as she waved out the window and called "I love you" to the porch, where our families waved back.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. A Night to Remember

**WARNING! LEMON AHEAD!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**A Night to Remember**

**Edward**

The trip to Isle Esme was long, but the time passed quickly with my new wife by my side. When we arrived at the dock in Rio de Janeiro, I helped Bella get in the boat. I steered it for about a half an hour before I heard Bella speak.  
"Edward?" she called.  
"Yes Bella?" I asked.  
"How much longer?" she asked.  
"About another fifteen minutes," I replied. Bella nodded. After a few minutes I saw the outline of the island on the horizon. I called Bella over and told her to look. She squinted, trying to see. After a few minutes, her eyes focused on the island.  
"This is Isle Esme, an anniversary gift from Carlisle," I told her.  
"Who gives an island as a gift?" Bella replied in a shocked tone.  
"Carlisle," I chuckled. We arrived at the island then. I helped Bella on to the dock and carried her and the bags over the threshold.

We continued to unpack for our long planned stay, and then I offered Bella a house tour.  
"Are you hungry?" I asked as we entered the kitchen for a second time. She shook her head.  
"Want to go for a swim?" I asked.  
"Let's go." she answered.

I smiled at her.  
"Just let me freshen up," she said.  
"Sure," I replied and left the house. Her previous words swam through my head. Oh God, I thought. I undressed quickly and went into the water. I stood, immobile as stone, waiting for her to return. I couldn't believe I was going to do this. What we were going to do was against my instincts of protecting her.  
Shut up, I thought to myself, trying to rid my head of the images that invaded my mind. I, darting out as my peak came, sinking my teeth into her throat, draining her. I shuddered. I heard the water from the shower stop and a moment later, the door opened. I heard the soft sound of her footsteps on the sand, her racing heart. She approached me.  
"Beautiful," she said, looking at the moon.  
"It's ok, but I wouldn't use the word beautiful. Not with you standing here in comparison," I said and she smiled. She raised her hand and placed her hand over my still heart. I shuddered a little at her warm touch.  
"Don't be afraid," she whispered.  
"We belong together." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled us into deeper water. My lips locked with hers. It soon became intimate. My tongue was tracing her lips, silently begging for entrance. She obeyed. I tried not to moan as our tongues explored. When we broke apart finally, I looked at her.  
"Beautiful," I murmured. She blushed. My hands traced her shoulders, down her torso and rested on her hips.

I swiftly hoisted her up in my arms, resisting the urge of consummating our marriage right then and there as she snuggled into me, placing her arms around my shoulders and plunging us again into a deeper kiss. I calmly walked us into our room, and gently placed her on the soft bed.  
I pulled myself away from her to see her fully nude form for the first time in my life. I could almost feel my eyes darkening with lust. I looked at her body. My imagination had not done her justice. She looked exquisite. A soft blush spread on her cheeks. She raised her arms to cover her breasts. I chuckled lightly. I pulled her arm away gently.  
"Never hide your body from me," I chuckled. She smiled. My lips met hers again. I trailed soft kisses down her jaw, her throat and her collarbone. She moaned when I reached her chest.

I gently caressed her perfectly rounded breasts, now using my lips to gently suckle at her nipples. A soft moan escaped her lips as her hands move to the back of my head to grasp my hair.

I smiled into her breast. I continued sucking on her hardened nipple, and she moaned louder. Her moans were driving me insane with need for her. My lips moved to her stomach. She groaned in protest. I smiled slightly.  
"Patience my dear," I told her. She growled in frustration. I continued kissing the soft, pale skin of her stomach. I trailed lower with my kisses. She moaned louder.  
"Please Edward, I need you," she begged. I grinned, all too willing to fulfil her request.

She watched as I pressed soft kisses down towards her virginity. I started to ravage her with my tongue, in and out. My eyes were sparkling with mischief as she bucked beneath me.  
"More," she whispered urgently. I satisfied her plea as my tongue ever so slightly increased its tempo and I continue to lick at the wetness between her thighs. She suddenly threw her head back, letting ego-feeding moans escape.

I let out a moan myself as I increased my tempo further, adding my fingers to the pleasuring. She moaned louder. Her hips bucked again.  
"I'm so close," she whimpered. I smiled and continued to pleasure her with my tongue and fingers. She suddenly screamed as she exploded. I caught most of her juices in my mouth. She tasted amazing, second only to her blood. She eventually stopped trembling and gazed at me lovingly.  
"That was... fantastic," she breathed. I grinned at her. I sighed a little.  
"Are you sure about this?" I asked her. She nodded viciously.

I looked at her, gently taking her face in my hands. I gazed into her grey eyes. They were filled with love and lust. I kissed her lips, worshiping her. I loved this woman so much.  
"Please Edward," she begged. I smiled at her. It was an evil smile. I kissed her again, the lightest of touches on her body. She growled in frustration. I kept kissing her, just to tease her.  
"Edward, stop fucking teasing me," she growled. I couldn't help but chuckle.  
Again, my kisses started to roam more of her body than her face as I swiftly positioned myself over her, straddling her, and began to caress her body with my hands, feeling her breathing getting heavier as I stroked her bare skin. I toyed with her breast, fondling and slightly pinching her nipples as her moans became louder and repetitive. I was having too much fun with her, delighting in the sound of her racing heart, her heavy breathing, arousing moans and pleading whimpers.  
"Please Edward I need you inside me!" she demanded, her head rising to meet my eyes.  
I shook my head and she glared at me again. I trailed kisses over her stomach again. I went lower and her moans got louder and her heart sped up and her breathing got faster and more laboured than before. I kissed the wetness between her thighs and her hips bucked up. I kept going until her second release filled my mouth as she screamed my name. I then decided that I had teased her enough.  
I looked into her deep grey eyes as I entered her slowly. She bit her lip. I stayed as still as stone as she got used to me. After a moment she nodded. I pulled out a little. I thrust back inside her, careful not to break her. I felt her barrier rip. A few tears escaped her eyes. I kissed them away and slowly began to move when she gave me the signal to move. She began to moan. I let my own moans escape.  
I felt my mind and senses close out, everything aside from the two of us vanished. My hands moved to grasp her at her sides, her hands on my hips kept moving down to caress my thighs, gaining guttural moans from me. I pumped faster, and then sped for nothing more than a second. I delighted in the eliciting moans of deep pleasure and desperation from her. At times, her moaning made it difficult for her to breathe properly as I experimented with the tempo.  
I went faster and faster, getting nothing but guttural moans and whimpers from her soft pink lips. I relished in this moment. We were finally one. After so long, we were finally together in a way I couldn't have imagined.  
I sped up again. I could feel it. I was close. I increased in tempo, holding Bella close to me. Another thrust and I exploded, feeling my precious Bella climax along with me. We both yelled each other's names as the ecstasy took over. After the waves of passion ran their course, we both laid together. I held Bella tight as she panted. We laid there in silence for a few minutes.  
"I love you." I whispered as I move to kiss her forehead. "Love you too." she mumbled, exhausted. I placed my hand on her chest, feeling her heart, no longer racing, but beating in a steady calm pace. She closed her eyes, drained of all energy and I felt as her heart slowly slipped into a slower rhythm as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! HOW DID I DO?**


	13. Unexpected Discoveries

**Previously:**

**Edward**

_The trip to Isle Esme was long, but the time passed quickly with my new wife by my side. When we arrived at the dock in Rio de Janeiro, I helped Bella get in the boat. I steered it for about a half an hour before I heard Bella speak._  
_"Edward?" she called._  
_"Yes Bella?" I asked._  
_"How much longer?" she asked._  
_"About another fifteen minutes," I replied. Bella nodded. After a few minutes I saw the outline of the island on the horizon. I called Bella over and told her to look. She squinted, trying to see. After a few minutes, her eyes focused on the island._  
_"This is Isle Esme, an anniversary gift from Carlisle," I told her._  
_"Who gives an island as a gift?" Bella replied in a shocked tone._  
_"Carlisle," I chuckled. We arrived at the island then. I helped Bella on to the dock and carried her and the bags over the threshold._

_We continued to unpack for our long planned stay, and then I offered Bella a house tour._  
_"Are you hungry?" I asked as we entered the kitchen for a second time. She shook her head._  
_"Want to go for a swim?" I asked._  
_"Let's go." she answered._

_I smiled at her._  
_"Just let me freshen up," she said._  
_"Sure," I replied and left the house. Her previous words swam through my head. Oh God, I thought. I undressed quickly and went into the water. I stood, immobile as stone, waiting for her to return. I couldn't believe I was going to do this. What we were going to do was against my instincts of protecting her._  
_Shut up, I thought to myself, trying to rid my head of the images that invaded my mind. I, darting out as my peak came, sinking my teeth into her throat, draining her. I shuddered. I heard the water from the shower stop and a moment later, the door opened. I heard the soft sound of her footsteps on the sand, her racing heart. She approached me._  
_"Beautiful," she said, looking at the moon._  
_"It's ok, but I wouldn't use the word beautiful. Not with you standing here in comparison," I said and she smiled. She raised her hand and placed her hand over my still heart. I shuddered a little at her warm touch._  
_"Don't be afraid," she whispered._  
_"We belong together." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled us into deeper water._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Unexpected Discoveries**

**Bella**

I slowly came back into consciousness. I could feel him, my head resting on his chest. I opened my eyes, blinking at the sudden brightness of the sun that I wasn't used to. Edward's skin sparkled as his arm wrapped around me. I smiled.  
"Good morning love," Edward smiled.  
"Morning," I yawned.  
"Tired? I wouldn't be surprised. You didn't sleep much last night," he grinned cockily. I hit his arm, giggling.  
"How are you?" he asked, suddenly serious. I was confused.  
"Fine," I replied.  
"Don't lie." he replied sternly, leaving me puzzled. "I am not lying," I replied. He sighed, propping himself up in the bed, prompting me to do so and that's when I got a look at my arm. It purple bruises, just beginning to form, that seemed to be in the shape of Edward's long, pianist fingers.

I inhaled in a big gust.  
"I'm so sorry Bella," Edward whispered in a pained voice. I shook my head.  
"Edward, I'm absolutely fine. I bruise easily," I told him.  
"I still hurt you," Edward whispered. I stroked his cheek gently.  
"Edward, I'm fine," I tried to assure him. Edward sighed. My stomach suddenly growled loudly. I blushed. Edward let out a small chuckle.

I guess feeding me was more important than some mere bruises. He was quickly up and extended a hand to me, which I ignored and quickly regretted as I swayed a bit with dizziness. I steadied myself and put on a robe. He then grabbed me by my waist and steered me unto the kitchen, placing me on a chair.  
"What's on the menu today?" I asked. "Whatever you want my lovely bride," he replied and I rolled my eyes. I move to stand up and pace a bit. "Surprise me, I'll be right back," I announced going into our room and rummaging around my luggage until I found my wand. I performed some healing charms, followed by some glamour charms to cover the now fading bruises.

I smiled to myself.  
Magic is awesome, I thought. I got dressed in a pair of simple blue pyjamas. I put my wand in my pocket of my pyjama pants. I left the room. Walking hurt a little. I was still slightly sore from the night before. I went back into the kitchen to see Edward making pancakes by the stove. My mouth watered. I sat down at the table. Three minutes later he set the plate and glass of orange juice down in front of me with a kiss on my lips. I smiled at him. I ate in silence, only the sound of my fork occasionally clinking against the plate. When I finished, Edward took the plate from me and put it in the sink.

I stood up and went into the living room, Edward close behind me.  
"Should we watch a movie?" I asked, going over to the movie cabinet, browsing through them. Edward nodded.  
"What do you feel like watching?" he asked as I continued to browse.  
"A horror film like... this one," I said, spotting a movie called The Unborn and handed it to him.

"Sure," he smiled. I took it from him; put it on the table the TV was on. I turned the TV and DVD player on.  
"I'll go make some popcorn," Edward said. I nodded and he left the room. I put the TV on the right channel and opened the DVD player's disc tray. I put the DVD in and closed it. I relaxed against the cushions of the sofa as Edward came in with a bowl of popcorn. He put it on my lap and sat beside me. He put an arm around my shoulders I pressed play when the DVD menu came on the screen

I went to sit by Edward, who pulled me into his lap as we started watching the movie. It was about a girl who was haunted by her twin brother's diabolical ghost that's set on revenge.  
"That's why we are not having kids." I whispered, snuggling close to Edward, absolutely positive that I'd get nightmares.  
Edward sighed. I looked up at him confused.  
"Not that we can," he said moodily. "A child is the only thing that we haven't already got, that would be amazing to experience. It's the only thing I can't give you. I wish I could," he whispered. I replied in a sure, steady voice.  
"Edward, I never wanted children. The idea never really pleased me. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be," Edward stated. "It's ok. I understand." That night, while snuggled into Edward's arms I had a nightmare, as I had assumed I would.

On the nightmare I saw the Volturi, ready and poised for attack, and confronting them, were the Order, wands at the ready for duel, and the Cullens. I found myself in the middle, holding a bundle in my arms, protecting it, but not sure of what to do.

I clutched the bundle tighter to me. My red eyes scanned the Volturi guard with anger and protectiveness. The Volturi guards lunged. I shot upward in bed, my heart pounding.  
"Are you ok?" I heard Edward ask.  
"I'm fine," I replied breathlessly.  
"What was your nightmare about?" he asked.  
I shook my head, hugging my knees to myself and sighing. It was completely pointless to tell him. The dream was just impossible, even for a witch. I felt his eyes gazing at me, studying me.  
"Let's take a stroll." I said, getting up, wanting to leave the feeling of dread behind.

Edward hesitated. "Bella, it's late. You should sleep," he stated.  
"Please?" I begged, giving him a puppy dog look. He sighed. We both got dressed and left the house. We walked along the beach. I enjoyed the sound of the waves lapping on the shore, the moonlight casting a white glow over the beach and us. It made out skin tones match for once. Edward then spoke.  
"So Bella," he began.  
"Yeah," I asked, encouraging him to continue.  
"Did you enjoy the wedding night?" he asked with a cocky grin.

Stupid question, I thought as I gazed at him for a while, watching his eyes dance in the moonlight. I decide not to answer him and instead stop and reach out for him, looping my arms around his neck, caressing his head and stretching up, plunging us both into a deep tongue tying kiss. We let ourselves get a bit carried away, his hands start moving up my waist into my shirt, his ice cold hands getting a shiver of not only chill but pleasure, but I swiftly stop and grab them.  
"Is that enough of an answer?" I ask, trying to regain my normal heartbeat and breathing rate.

Edward chuckled. He gazed at me, then at his watch.  
"Bella, we should be getting back," he said.  
"Ok," I replied. We walked back into the house, hand in hand and I got into bed. I sank into Edwards's cold embrace, cuddling into his chest. He began humming my lullaby and I was asleep in seconds.

Two weeks later, I woke up to Edward gone and breakfast nicely served on the kitchen table. I sniffed in the aroma, a perfectly grilled chicken accompanied with a salad. I went to the stainless steel fridge, and did a double take, seeing as my hair was a brilliant yellow and quickly changed it back to black as I opened the fridge to get out some orange juice. As I was closing the door I looked at the mirror again and my hair was a lavender colour. To my amazement, I could see it growing.  
"Stop it!" I let the words slip out, instantly feeling stupid for talking to myself, but it seemed to work as it turned back to black.

"What the hell?" I muttered under my breath, trying to keep my normal hair and eye colours normal. They kept changing rapidly, from black to lilac, green, pink, grey, red and then blue. For the third time I changed it back to black ant to its normal length. I then noticed a note on the table beside my plate. I set my glass of orange juice down beside the plate and picked up the note. The outside was addressed to Mrs. Cullen.

Bella, it said. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you awoke. I've gone to the mainland to hunt. I will be back soon, around two. Take good care of my heart. I've left it with you,  
Edward.  
I smiled to myself, my heart skipping a beat as I remembered the last two weeks. We did a lot of things. I snorkelled while he swam. We had picnics song the cliffs, walked on the beach. The best parts of the honeymoon were the nights. We had made love almost every second day since our arrival. Edward always gave me a day to relax afterwards. I smiled to myself.

I sat down and cut a bit of the grilled steak away from the rest with my knife and fork and put it in my mouth with my fork. I swallowed, felling the herbs from the steak lavish my taste-buds and took a sip of orange juice, and to my amusement, I could see my nails actually growing. I took a deep breath, thinking that maybe the glamour charms I was using to conceal the bruises where starting to fade. I took a minute to shorten my nails back to their desirable length and reinforce the charms. I gulped down more of the chicken, until there was almost none left. I stood up and set the plate down noticing my puked collared hair in the fridge again and that's where I felt my stomach lurch and my recently eaten, undigested food coming up. I took a run for the bathroom, arriving just in time as the chewed and partially digested food came out.  
My stomach continued to lurch and spasm crazily until I placed my hand on it and sent white, healing magic toward it.  
That seemed to do the trick as I felt it settle down again. I got up, washed my face and brushed my teeth before I started feeling dizzy. I decided to take a nap, maybe too many wild nights where taking their toll on my. I dampened a towel and took it with me to the living room, where I laid down on the sofa and placed the towel on my head. I succumbed to sleep fairly quickly.

"Love, are you okay?" I heard his caring voice ask. I noticed that the towel in my forehead had been replaced by his cold, loving hand. I took care not to open my eyes too quickly, for fear of getting dizzy again. After I opened them and let them adjust to the sun's evening daze, I found myself looking into Edward's eyes, as he peers back a t me in concern.

I pulled myself up into a seating position, Edward's hand quickly moved to support me.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just got a case of severe food poisoning." I replied as he continued to stare at me.  
"Maybe it had gone bad." I say but quickly remembered that Edward would have known so I back pedal.  
"Or maybe my stomach just didn't feel like holding it down." I say, remembering its quirky convulsions.  
He nodded and chuckled as he picked me up bridal style and sat down with me on his lap.  
I impulsively moved to snuggle against his chest, the coldness of which soothed my slightly pounding head. He moved his hand to my stomach, and then slid it underneath my shirt, the coolness feeling much better against my skin than the magic.

"Thanks" I whispered, feeling unconsciousness hovering over me.

"You hair looks excellent in all those shades of blue." he said, and that's all it took me to awaken my fully.

"Damn it!" I can't help myself from snapping as I jerked myself up and change it back to black.  
"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I was just complimenting it." He said swiftly, standing up too, coming closer to me.

"No-no, thanks it's not that." My hair has been changing colour all morning, from bright yellow to puke green to blue, and lavender without me even trying. It's driving me CRAZY." I exclaim exasperated, reeling my brain to come up with an explanation.

"Maybe it's just hormones." he guessed, and actually it was the first time I heard that note of uncertainty in his voice, not fully understanding the magic of a witch. I chuckled.  
"I doubt it, not even when puberty hit did I not have control over my metamorphosis." I explained, as he hugged me from behind.  
"Have you ever not been in control of you powers?" he wondered.

"Only before the age of five, before that, they were based on my mood, but since I learned what strings to pull... I have not had any problems with it, aside from deep feeling, but that's very, very rare." I said, thinking on how the colours from the morning where based on spur of the moment emotions.

"Has Nymphadora had any problems like this?" He said, sounding like a psychiatrist.  
"No-Wait, Yes... but it's irrelevant." I said discarding away the image of her and her new baby bump, her hair black-of all colours, the one she despises- and instead of falling down her shoulders it was up in the air, giving her the appearance of an evil fable witch." The other two, when she was dealing with depression from my dad's demise and her then unrequited love for Remus, but both fall under that category of deep emotion.

"Tell me." he demands, his arms tightening a bit around me.  
"When, she was pregnant." I whispered and I felt his arms loosen as calm took over.

"Perhaps you ought to take it easy for today and tomorrow, sleep it off." he suggested, but at that moment I quickly freed myself from his grasp as a I made my second trip to the bathroom, my empty stomach attacking himself. Since there was no food in it, I just vomited digestive acid. After I had finished and re brushed my teeth, I looked at Edward ho had held my hair.  
"This is not good" I whispered, as he hugged me gently.

"Take a potion or medicine to calm you stomach," he suggested, gesturing to the valise that bit, Alice and Hermione had packed with the items they deemed I'd need in case of an emergency. Edward left the room, muttering something about me taking a shower and after that he'd wait for me in the room.

I opened the small vial and looked over it. Alice and Mione had outdone themselves. There was everything, from Pepto-Bismol, to the equivalent potion (I guess giving me some options) to Dittany. Looking aver the valise I noticed the pills, amused to see the Morning after Pill and beside it, tampons. I reached for them thinking it'd been a long time since I'd open a box, and that's where it hit me. I was delayed on my period. 5 days delayed to be exact. A shiver ran down my spine as I put two and two together. The lurching stomach and the uncontrolled changes; so similar to Tonk's and my missing period. According to the symptoms, I was pregnant, but according to my life, I was married to an undead person. I was too confused to make sense of it, too tired and exhausted. So I opted for setting the tampons down, swiftly taking the corresponding potion and taking a long hot shower.

I got out f the shower, towel drying my body and putting on underwear before I proceeded to cast ass quick-dry spell in my now ginger frizzy hair. I then decided to let go of all glamour charms and transformations. Re-growing my nails to their normal length, letting my hair go back to black and mid-length, letting the bruises show up again. I looked at the mirror, horrified to see the bruises that had form on my belly, which I was positive they hadn't been there in the morning. I turned to the side, and to my horror noticed my belly had a barely noticeable, barley-there-at-all-but-still-there bump. I stared at it; let the minutes pass before placing my hand on it.  
"I am pregnant." I whispered into the shocked silence.

My heart began pounding against my ribs. How could I be pregnant? I had only had sex with a vampire for Merlin's sake! I thought about it and realised that it could be possible.

A vampire woman could not have children, because they did not have a monthly cycle for one thing, and their bodies couldn't chafe to accommodate a growing child. But a human's could, a human like me. Vampire men on the other hand, didn't have cycles of fertility. A human man could become a father at any age.

I heard a knock at the door.  
"Bella are you ok?" I heard Edward call.  
"I- I'll be out in a second." I called back, and put my mind into searching for a pregnancy test, praying that Alice and Mione had been a bit stupid to over look the fact that I married a vampire. I wound a box with one, with a note attached to it.  
Just in case, it read in Hermione's elegant script, and I realized her path of thought equalled mine but she didn't want to look stupid by voicing it.  
I closed the duffel bag that Alice and Hermione had packed for me, my mind whirling. I opened the box, taking out the pregnancy test. I took the test. I laid it on the counter, breathing heavily in panic.  
"Bella, are you alright? Can I come in?" he asked.  
"I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute," I called back as I realised that the three minutes were up. I picked the pregnancy test up with shaking fingers. I looked at it. Two blue lines were there, positive.  
I sighed. I couldn't tell Edward just yet, so I did my best to hide the barely-there bump, reminding myself not to touch it, and washed my face. I needed to call Tonks, or Carlisle, or them both. I did a few retching sounds so that Edward wouldn't suspect and got out. I looked at his eyes, and saw them darker than a few minutes, ago. So I smiled sweetly.  
"Sorry, my body's not behaving well, I think it's all the emotions of the last few days," He took me into his arms and kissed my forehead.  
"Edward, I think you really cut short you hunt this morning. You should spend more time feeding yourself." I suggested innocently, whatever to get him out of the house and let me make a call or two.  
He kissed my fore head again and chuckled.  
"If it keeps you at peace," he offered, detaching himself from me.  
"I'll leave something easy prepared for you, in the kitchen, but you need to rest." He said walking into the kitchen room while I smiled.  
"Okay" I said, watching as he prepared a fruit bowl. He looked at me inquiringly.  
"I'll wait to eat it," I said with a wave of my hand and saw as he took the long way out.  
"I love you" he said.  
"I love you too," I replied as he closed the door behind me.  
I waited for a few minutes, before going to fetch the sliver little phone from my unpacked luggage. I rapidly dialled Alice number. "What's the stitch?" she answered into the phone in her quirky voice.  
"Alice," I whispered.  
"Bella, are you okay? It's been a few days since I've seen you," she said, concerned.  
"I am okay, where are you?"  
"Guess." she replied.  
"Back in Forks?"  
"No, I'm in Diagon Alley with Tonks. Shopping for Teddy and the new baby," she replied, and my heart did a flutter of happiness.

"Alice, can you do me a favour?" I asked her.  
"Sure," she said excitedly.  
"Can you get Tonks to call me later, with Carlisle there too?" I asked her.  
"Sure, no problem, but why does Carlisle have to be there?" she asked, concerned.  
"Alice, you'll find out later. I need you to do that for me first," I nearly begged for her not to ask more questions.  
"Ok Bella, I'll get Tonks to call later," Alice said in a chirpy tone. We said goodbye & hung up. I set down the phone, sighing in relief. My stomach growled. I entered the kitchen. I picked up what Edward had prepared, a small bowl of strawberries with cream, as well as other fruits on the plate. I ate most of the strawberries before falling asleep on the sofa in the living room.

I awoke to the shrill ring of my phone. I looked at the time. I had been asleep for only a half hour. The caller ID read Alice. I answered the call.

"Wotcher Bells!" Tonks' voice sounded through the phone.  
"Tonksie, is Carlisle there?" I asked.  
"Yes, he and Alice have a 'Bella is a danger magnet' kind of expression and he was looking at me with his quizzical eyebrows raised," she replied and I heard Carlisle chuckle in the background, but I detected a tinge of nervousness in it. "Kay, is the thing on speaker phone?  
"Of course, Bellsy you are worrying me get to the point."  
I took a deep breath.  
"Did your Metamorphosis go nuts at any stage?" I asked Tonks.  
"Yeah, when I was pregnant with Teddy and this little one," she replied, confused. "Why, what's wrong Bella?"  
"I... I think I'm pregnant," I whispered. I heard a gasp from Alice and Tonks. Carlisle spoke first.  
"Bella, what date was the last day of your last period?" he asked calmly. I blushed, seeing my hair turn pink in embarrassment in the mirror. I began counting. A moment later I replied.  
"Nineteen days before the wedding," I replied. I was sure of it. There was a small silence.  
"Yes and what makes you believe you are pregnant?" he asked seriously, while Tonks and Alice remained speechless.  
"You mean, aside from a positive pregnancy test? Well, my stomach has not been able to hold food down, and my hair is changing colour like crazy and I've been having crazy sex every night," I replied, a little more than annoyed at all this.  
I heard Alice and Tonks laugh in the background.  
"Don't worry Bells, its ok."  
"Really, because I think dads gonna kill me," I joked; only now remembering him. I pushed that thought out of my mind. I had to tell Edward first, never mind my dad.  
"Have you told Edward yet?" Alice asked.  
"No not yet. He's out hunting. He should be back soon though," I replied, fearful of Edward's reaction. Would he be angry? I heard Alice speak.  
"Bella, I'm going to book you a flight home for to tonight." I looked at the clock. It was only 1pm.  
"Ok," I replied.  
"Bye Bella," Alice and Tonks chirped.  
"Goodbye Bella," Carlisle's voice sounded.  
"Bye," I said and hung up the phone. I put it down. I heard the front door open and Edward walked around the corner.  
"Edward, can you join me by the beach?" I asked, not turning around to greet him, my voice not giving anything away as I started walking towards the back door, and the diamond-glistening beach.  
My feet submerged in the white sand, and I heard Edward's footsteps behind me. I let out my breath, having reached the edge of the ocean.  
"I have something to tell you," I whispered as he tried to encircle his hands around me and I moved out and turn to face him. His eyes searched mine, my mind reeling for the right words. For the first time, I let my hand fall onto my belly, caressing and protecting the life within me.

I inhaled deeply. Edward's eyes locked onto my stomach. The golden orbs widened.  
"I... I'm pregnant," I whispered. Edward's body froze. My heart began to hammer and my palms began to sweat. How would he take this? I suddenly felt a little nudge from the inside of my abdomen. A gasp left my lips. Did my baby just... kick? A rush of shock filled my body, then a rush of warmth. My hands moved over my slightly swollen stomach.  
Edward's vampire eyes seemed to catch the sudden movement, and he moved his hands to place them over mine.

"Pregnant?" He inquired, a soft chuckle of incredulity escaping his lips. "How is this possible?" he asked, hoping I would have the answer.

I went on to explain how his body could impregnate a human female body; he nodded as if this made perfect sense and kissed the top of my head. I turned into his arms, letting him hold me for a while, while the enormity of it sunk.

"What shall we do now?" He asked,

"Go home. I already spoke to Tonks, Alice and Carlisle. They have arranged for us to go home tonight."

Edward and I got out of the fireplace in my house quickly, Edward supporting me as I got out. I was still wrapping my head around the fact that I was going to be a mother. Dad was so going to kill me! Speak of the devil...

Dad appeared in the doorway, with Harry Ron and Hermione on his tail. 

"Bella, Edward, what are you doing here?" dad asked. His eyes then zeroed in on my appearance.

"Bella, what's wrong sweetie?" dad asked his eyes filled with concern. A small part of my mind noted that my mother had the same expression of concern and worry on her face in her portrait.

"Umm," I started, having no idea of how to go on.

"Sirius, if we could perhaps take a seat and tell you what's worrying Bella," inquired Edward, directing us to the loveseat besides the fireplace. Dad looked nervous as he and our company took a seat around us.

I took a deep breath and sighed. Edward looked down at me and smiled.

"We have some very good news," he said. Dad's eyebrows rose.

"What do you mean?" my mother asked suspiciously from her portrait.

"Dad, Mum," I began.

"I-I'm pregnant. There, I said it," I sighed and waited for the reaction.

I saw everyone's jaws drop. My parent's eyes went wide. Hermione smiled. She got up and hugged me.

"Congratulations," she gushed. My gaze turned back to my father. He exploded.

"WHAT?" he shouted. I cringed. He looked at me, his eyes softening, although there was still a look of fury in them. He glared at Edward.

"You got my baby girl pregnant?" he said dangerously drawing out his wand and pacing up to us.

"Dad," I whispered,

"Move over Bellsy, I want to hurt Edward ONLY," he said slowly, manically. For a second I saw a gleam of insanity in his eyes that I had seen in them the first time I saw him since he escaped from Azkaban, when we met in the Shrieking Shack.

"Dad, Dad! HE IS MY HUSBAND." I said exasperatedly.

"What do you think married couples do?" I asked him.

"I don't care what married couples do, I care about MY baby girl!" he exclaimed.

"Well, your baby girl is happily married and expecting her first child," I countered. He seemed to realize it was true and casted the wand aside he then he collapsed into his chair, his head in his hands. And he looked at Edward and me, both of our hands entwined protectively over my belly. He smiled.

"I'm going to be a grandfather?" he whispered. I nodded. Edward put his hand around my waist. Edward then moved aside and permitted my father to hug me and kiss my hair.

"I love you Daddy," I whispered, which was followed by and "I love you too Bella."

Harry and Ron then proceeded to hug and congratulate me awkwardly. Edward just smiled, kissed my forehead and whispered, "See? It wasn't _that_ bad."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	14. Birth of a Half Vampire

**Chapter 13**

**Birth of a Half Vampire**

**Sirius**

Bella smiled as she patted her belly lovingly. It was only one day until her baby would be in this world. Tears came to her eyes suddenly. Edward's eyes widened. I rolled my eyes behind his back. He was so naïve. I knew what it was instantly.  
"Bella, what is it? Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" he asked frantically. She smiled at him.  
"It's nothing, I'm just so happy," she smiled. Edward's face filled with confusion. I laughed from the armchair next to her.  
"Hormones," I stated. She glared at me.  
"I DO NOT have hormones!" she exclaimed angrily.  
"Do too," I said childishly. Her face softened. I laughed mentally. Her mood swings were driving her nuts. She decided to play along.  
"Do not."  
"Do too."  
"Do not."  
"Do too."  
"Do not."  
"Do too."  
"Do not," she muttered under her breath. I rolled my eyes playfully. She stuck my tongue out at me.  
"Acting childishly are we?" Edward teased.  
"Yes, got a problem with that?" she challenged, pulling out her wand. She was so weak from the pregnancy, that it wouldn't have much effect anyway. Edward chuckled.  
"Sorry," he apologised. She smiled and reached to kiss him. As she climbed over, a loud ripping sound came from the centre of her body. She gasped. My eyes widened. What was happening to her? Her body fell limp on top of Edward. He lifted her up and Carlisle rushed over. Bella's body started to twitch, jerking around in Edward's arms like she was being electrocuted. She was unconscious. It was the baby that moved her. As she seized, sharp snaps and cracks took place.

"Get her upstairs," Carlisle said. Edward and Carlisle disappeared in the blink of an eye. I ran after them, heart pounding.

"Carlisle, get the morphine!" Edward yelled at Carlisle. A syringe was thrown. Edward caught it in his hand, just as I entered the room.

The room looked like an emergency ward set up in the middle of a library. The lights were brilliant and white. Bella was on a table under the glare, skin ghostly in the spotlight. Her body flopped, a fish on the sand. Carlisle pinned Bella down, yanking and ripping her clothes out of the way, while Edward stabbed a syringe into her arm.

I would have been embarrassed at seeing my daughter naked, that I was invading her privacy, but this was not the time for thinking like that. My child's life hung in the balance.

"What's happening to her, Carlisle?" I asked him.

"He's suffocating!" Carlisle replied. "The placenta must have detached!"

Bella came around. She responded us with a shriek.

"Get him OUT!" she screamed. "He can't BREATHE! Do it NOW!"

I saw the blood vessels in her eyes pop as she screamed. Red was leaking in her eyes.

"The morphine," Edward growled.

"NO, DO IT NOW!" A gush of blood choked off what she was screaming. Carlisle held her head up, while Edward was desperately trying to clear her mouth so she could breathe again.

Deep red seeped beneath the skin over her convulsing stomach.

Bella was turning blue, her eyes wide and staring. She hadn't been breathing for a minute or two now.

"Do you know CPR?" Edward demanded of me.

"Yes," I replied, as I realised that Edward and Carlisle would be busy delivering the baby. I would be the one trying to keep her alive. I shuddered at the thought, that I would be the reason whether Bella lived or died. I had learned CPR as part of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts, so I knew what I had to do.

"Get her breathing! I've got to get him out before-"

There was another shattering crack inside her body, the loudest yet. It was so loud that all three of us froze in shock waiting for her answering scream. There was no response. Her legs, which had been curled up in agony, went limp, sprawling out in an unnatural way.

"Her spine," Edward choked in horror. My face paled. Oh my God, I thought.

I bent over her head. Her mouth looked clear, so I pressed mine to hers and blew a lungful of air into it. I felt her twitching body expand, so there was nothing blocking her throat.  
Her lips tasted like blood.

I heard the wet sound of the scalpel across her stomach. A burst of blood oozed out, like the barrier of a river being torn apart from the water. It dripped to the floor.

The next sound jolted through me. It was unexpected, terrifying. Like metal being shredded apart. I glanced over to see Edward's face pressed against her stomach. Vampire teeth, it was a sure fire way to cut through the vampire skin of her womb.

I shuddered as I blew more air into my baby girl, trying to keep her alive.

She coughed back at me.  
Her eyes wheeled, blindly, looking for me or Edward, I didn't know which, but she saw nothing. I could tell that she couldn't see anything because her eyes were unfocused.

I stared into her eyes anyway, regardless of whether she could see me or not, keeping my gaze locked there.

Her body was suddenly still under my hands. Her breathing picked up a bit. My heart rose slightly. I realized the stillness meant that it was over. The baby must have been born.  
It was.

"Renesmee," Edward whispered. My thoughts wheeled. Bella had a daughter? She had been so convinced that she was having a son. This would shock her. But I knew she would be happy, whether she had a boy or a girl.  
Carlisle stitched Bella up and put her top back on. A small part of my mind noted that Harry, Ron and Hermione had entered the room. Bella's eyes focused and she reached out towards Edward.

**Bella**

"Let me hold her" I said weakly. Edward handed me my daughter gently, cradling her like she was a precious jewel, which she was. He still held on to her as my arms were too weak to hold her properly.  
"Renesmee," I whispered, still unable to believe it. I was a mother. I felt my eyes tear up. I knew I was dying, that I would never see my daughter again. I focused on her face, pulling her appearance in.

Under the blood that covered her small body, her skin was a creamy ivory, the same as my own. Even as a newborn baby, I could tell that Renesmee looked exactly like her father. She was an exact replica of him. Her eyes were not the green I expected. They were a large doe like chocolate brown colour, the same as mine. She buried her little head into my chest, burrowing into the warmth of my skin. I smiled.

I suddenly felt a stabbing pain in my chest. I gasped. Pools of red began oozing under my cotton pyjamas. My baby suddenly wasn't in my arms anymore. I looked for my dad, husband and father in law, but they had left the room already.  
"Give her back to me!" I exclaimed weakly, knowing he would hear.  
There was no reply from him. I could hear whispering from where Ron, Harry and Hermione stood.  
"Do you think she'll be ok?" Hermione whispered.  
"Yes, she's going to be fine. Edward's going to change her," Harry whispered back, but I could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

Carlisle entered the room then. He came over to me and took my left wrist in his hand. He put three fingers on my pulse point and mouthed to himself as he counted the beats of my heart. He let go of my wrist. He listened to my heart too. He frowned.  
"What is it?" Harry spoke up.  
"I'm so sorry Bella. There's nothing I can do," Carlisle said softly, pain evident in his eyes. Hermione and dad began sobbing, dad not as much. I guessed that was because he was trying to be strong for me.

Suddenly the door burst open. Edward was there, his expression tortured.  
"No Carlisle, you're wrong! She's going to be fine!" he exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry Edward, but there isn't enough time for the venom to spread, and there isn't enough blood left in her for the venom to circulate. She wouldn't survive the change," Carlisle explained sadly.  
"How long do I have?" I whispered.  
"Only about twenty minutes Bella, I'm sorry," Carlisle said in a sombre tone.  
Edward froze. After a few seconds, he approached me, taking my hand.

"I love you so much," he whispered.  
"I love you too," I rasped.  
"Don't leave me Bella," he pleaded. I realised that dad, Harry, Ron and Hermione had left the room.  
"I'll try," I replied, a tear sliding down my cheek. Edward wiped it away with a brush of his thumb.  
"Edward, promise me you'll take care of Renesmee when I'm gone. Promise me that you won't go to the Volturi, or find some other way to end your life. Raise Renesmee, make her happy," I told him. His eyes widened.  
"Why are you talking like this? You're going to be fine," he insisted.  
"Edward, I know I'm going to die. Please, promise me that you'll do what I asked," I pleaded.  
"I will Bella," he whispered. Carlisle entered the room.

"Edward, Sirius would like to talk to Bella," he said. Edward kissed me passionately on my lips. He pulled away quickly, as he heard my heart beat more irregularly than before.  
"Goodbye Bella," Edward whispered and he left the room. Dad entered. His eyes were red and swollen.

**Sirius**

"Hey dad," my baby girl whispered weakly. I came over and clasped her hand in both of mine. Her skin was colder than mine, only another confirmation of her fate. I looked directly into her eyes.  
"Well, this is it," she attempted to joke. I did not smile.  
"Now isn't the time for something like this" I whispered.  
"I know, I'm sorry," Bella replied.

"I'm going to miss you so much," I choked out.  
"I know how you feel," she said quietly, reaching for me. I hugged her, avoiding lifting her because of her broken spine. Her warm tears soaked my shirt, but I didn't care. All I cared about was that I was about to lose the only person that gave my life meaning. Another tear escaped at the thought.  
"I love you so much dad," she choked, her breathing becoming laboured.  
"Calm down sweetie," I said, trying to soothe her. "I love you with all my heart."  
"I'm scared dad," she whispered.  
"Don't be. You will be fine, up in Heaven with all the angels playing your harp," I smiled, trying to help her cheer up. I wanted to make her last moments happy, not like this.

"It's not that I'm scared of dad. I'm scared of dying. What if it's painful, and what about afterwards? What if there is no afterlife, no Heaven? But most of all, I'm scared of leaving you all behind. I can't bear to leave Edward with our newborn child. To leave you alone," she rasped in a tearful voice.  
"You won't leave us. You'll always be with us, in here," I said lifting her hand in my own, one on top and one under the other hand; and placing them over her heart. Through the cotton of her pyjamas, I could feel the weak, struggled beating of her heart. I took my hands away, still holding onto hers.  
"I love you daddy," she whispered.  
"I love you too. You will always be my baby girl," I whispered, as her eyes slipped closed. There was no longer any movement from her body. Her face was whiter than bone, her cheeks no longer the pink colour I loved. My daughter was gone.

Just as a strangled sob left my lips, a howl of despair came from downstairs. It was Edward. I knew what he was going through. He had lost his wife, just as I had lost my own all those years ago. The pain had been unbearable. But I had quickly realised that my daughter had to come first after my Carrie's death. Edward had to realise the same now. He had to take care of his daughter. I would help him through it. In a way, this would bring us closer together. We would both be grieving over the person that made our lives worth living. I thought Bella would like that we weren't trying to rip each other's throats out anymore.

My thoughts flew to the newborn baby downstairs, Renesmee, my granddaughter. Some people would hate her for her mother dying, but I knew that I never could. She was a part of Bella, and anything that was a part of her, I would love and cherish with all my being.

Thinking of her brought the realisation that I had to meet her and inform the Weasleys, Remus and Tonks. I sighed, looking at my beautiful daughter. It was hard to believe that I would never see her beautiful depthless eyes, her gorgeous smile, hear her laughter. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I slowly bent over and kissed my baby's now cold forehead.  
"I will always love you baby girl," I whispered. I stood, moving like an old man. I felt like one too. The pain was a tonne on my shoulders, crushing me with its huge weight. I walked downstairs, where the Cullens were.

Edward had his head in his hands, sobbing in a nearby armchair. Alice was crying tearlessly into Jasper's chest. Rosalie was holding Renesmee. Emmett had an arm around her. Emmett was not smiling. I could see pain in his features. I knew that he thought of Bella as his little sister. This was hurting him as much as the rest of us. Esme's head was buried in Carlisle's chest. Her body was shaking with unshed tears. Carlisle was stroking Esme's hair lovingly, trying to calm her. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the sofa opposite Rosalie and Emmett. Hermione was crying, with Ron soothing her, tears coming from his own eyes. Harry had a blank look on his face, but I could see the tears in his eyes.

Esme came towards me and enveloped me in a hug. In another circumstance, I wouldn't like a vampire hugging me. But I didn't care now.  
"I'm so sorry Sirius," she whispered.  
"Thanks Esme, I appreciate it," I replied giving her a slight smile, but my heart wasn't in that smile. It was with the dead girl upstairs that was all that remained of my baby girl, her body. The part of her that made her who she was... was long gone now. This thought made another tear fall. My gaze flickered to Edward. He was doing the same thing as I, grieving. It would take him a while to get over this, but he would at least have to mask his pain from Renesmee.

Thinking of her brought my gaze to the little pink bundle in Rosalie's arms. I advanced towards the vampire. She was cooing to Renesmee, too quiet for any human to hear from a distance.  
"Hi Rosalie," I said. She looked up and smiled slightly.  
"How are you holding up?" Emmett asked. I sighed.  
"To tell you the truth, not well at all," I whispered. Emmett didn't respond.  
"Can I hold her?" I asked Rosalie.  
"Yeah," she replied quietly. I put my arms into the position of a cradle. She gently put Renesmee in my arms, holding her head. She let her go and I smiled at the little baby in my arms. I looked at her for the first time.

Her skin was a pale ivory colour and a rush of pink covered her cheeks. Her bronze coloured ringlets hung to her ears. Her eyes were the depthless brown that Carrie had. Bella had inherited the eye colour from me, but the depthless look her eyes had been from her mother. Carries eyes had been a beautiful deep brown colour, the same colour that Bella had used while in Forks. I liked the fact that Renesmee had inherited Carrie's eye colour. Renesmee looked at me, curiosity in her eyes. Her gaze was more focused than a newborn baby's eyes should be.

Renesmee nuzzled her face into my chest. I gently grazed her cheek with a finger. I smiled as her warm brown eyes widened to captivate my attention. Even though she couldn't voice it, she gazed up at me as if she was fully aware of who I was. She extended her tiny hand from under the blanket and I adjusted my hold on her so that she could touch my cheek. I was first surprised when suddenly flashes of a foreign memory began in front of my eyes. I gasped as I saw my Bella's broken body, from a point that I had not seen in person. My body jerked backwards at the intrusion, and the visions quickly stopped as the contact between  
Renesmee and I was broken.

"What…the hell…was that?" I stuttered, which caused the vampires in the room to snap their attention towards me.

Esme looked at me, concern in her eyes.  
"Is she ok?" she asked.  
"Yeah, but I just saw something. It was while Renesmee was touching my face," I said, dumbfounded.  
Edward looked up for the first time.  
"I think Renesmee has a gift," he said. "I think she is able to projecting her thoughts by touching someone."  
The vampires gasped.  
Rosalie looked at Renesmee and bent towards her.  
"Renesmee, sweetie, can you show me?" she asked in a soft, calming tone. Renesmee reached out her little hand again and touched Rosalie's face. She gasped. When Renesmee pulled her hand away, Rosalie smiled.  
"It's true," she stated  
"Cool!" Emmett exclaimed. Edward approached me.  
"May I?" he asked looking at Renesmee.  
"You don't need to ask. She's your daughter," I smiled slightly giving her to him. He held her gently. I stood up.  
"I'll see you later," I said numbly. "I have to tell the Weasleys."  
"We're coming," Hermione said. Ron and Harry nodded. We left the house and Apparated.

We appeared outside the Burrow. Molly came rushing out.  
"Sirius, Harry, Hermione. Ron? What are you all doing here?" she asked.  
"I think we should all go inside Molly," I said gently. This news would be devastating to her.  
"Ok come in," she said inviting us in. We followed her inside. The living room was empty apart from Arthur, Remus and Tonks. Arthur was sitting on the sofa reading the Daily Prophet. He put it down when he saw us.  
"Hello Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Ron," he smiled. Remus and Tonks greeted us.  
"Hi Arthur, Remus, Dora, how are you?" I replied, smiling.  
"Fine," the three of them replied.  
"What was it that you wanted to tell us?" Molly asked.  
"Are the rest of the family here?"  
"Yeah, one minute, Fred, George, Bill, Percy, Ginny, Fleur, Charlie, come down here!" she called.  
"Are Fleur and Bill visiting?" I asked. Molly nodded as they all came downstairs.  
"Sirius has something to tell us," she said. Eleven pairs of eyes turned to me. I took a deep breath. Here we go.  
"Bella had her baby," I said. Fred and George started cheering. Ginny grinned. Molly squealed in happiness. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Fleur smiled.  
"Woo go Bella!" Fred and George yelled in unison. Remus smiled. Tonks grinned in happiness.  
"Did she have a girl or a boy?" Tonks asked.  
"A girl, Bella called her Renesmee. She's beautiful," I said.  
"That's fantastic! I can't wait to see her and congratulate her and Edward," Molly gushed.  
"You won't be able to," I said numbly, feeling my heart stutter and constrict painfully.  
"What do you mean," Remus asked. Tears came to my eyes as I prepared to tell them.  
"Bella didn't make it, Carlisle said she was too weak for the venom," I said in a flat voice. Molly gasped and tears fell down her cheeks. Soon the boys were trying to console the crying women.  
My thoughts flew to my daughter again. A tear slid down my cheeks as I remembered our good times.

When she was eleven months old, she had walked for the first time. I remembered everything as clear as if it were an hour ago.  
_"Carrie? Are you ok?" I had asked her, walking over to her on the couch. Bella had been playing on the floor with her toys. I smiled at her.__  
"I'm fine," she had replied. Bella threw the toy on the floor and crawled to the foot of Carrie's chair. She pulled herself up shakily and looked at me. I smiled and stretched out my arms towards her.  
"Come on Bella, give daddy a hug," I encouraged. She turned around and let go of the sofa. She slowly put her left foot out and put it in front of the other. She shakily walked across the room and into my arms. My eyes widened, and I smiled.  
"Good girl! Who's a clever girl?" I asked, lifting her up and twirling her around. I was so proud of her. Carrie laughed.  
"Sirius, be careful, or she'll be sick," she chuckled. I stopped and nuzzled her face on my cheek affectionately. I hugged her to my chest then. She was giggling, her eyes and hair turning a yellow colour._Her moods sometimes affected her appearance. Red eyes and hair meant she was angry, yellow meant she was happy and blue meant she was upset. This didn't happen all the time, only when her emotions were strong.

I smiled at the memory. Bella had been adorable as a baby. I sighed sadly. Things would never be ok anymore.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Epilogue: Seven Years Later

**Heres the epilogue guys :') If anyone's interested, I might upload a timeline... so you can see the dates of everything. Tell me in a review if you want me to upload it :)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Eleven Years Later**

**Sirius**

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly this year. The morning of the twentieth of August was crisp and golden as an apple, and the sun shone brightly overhead. I saw a little girl running around the garden, her black hair flying behind her. She was laughing as she ran around with another girl. The other girl ran towards her father and scooped her up quickly.  
"Hi sweetheart," he smiled.  
"Dad, let me down," she protested  
"Nope," he chuckled simply. The bronze haired girl in his arms rolled her brown eyes.  
"Dad, I'm seventeen!" she whined. I chuckled.  
"You may look it but you're only eleven," Edward teased in reply. She huffed.  
"Edward?" I heard a voice like bells call. We turned around. Bella approached Edward and kissed her cheek, her golden eyes shining with love.  
I had thought that my daughter had died when I left the Cullen home on the eleventh of November when Renesmee was born. It turned out that Edward had gone back upstairs to try one more desperate attempt at saving my child. When I had returned, I heard her screaming. Edward had gotten her back and he and Carlisle gave her blood transfusions so she could survive the change after Edward had bitten her.  
Bella had screamed her way through the three days of the transformation and we all had to stay away from her for a few weeks. She seemed fine with Renesmee, so the Cullens decided to let me visit about two weeks after her change. I could tell it was hard for her, so I had put a charm on everyone we were close to, the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks, and their new daughter, Taryn, Teddy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Renée and Phil. It made their blood less potent to vampires, so it could help Bella. It didn't harm us though, which relieved Bella greatly. The Cullens and Bella moved to England permanently and didn't live far from my house.  
She looked glorious. She had always been beautiful, but the change had only magnified it. I could see a lot of Carrie in her features. Bella had inherited the shape of her jaw, her lips and her cheekbones from her mother. Her featured had sharpened, her limbs as pale and strong as marble and her crimson eyes were a little creepy, but she still had her Metamorphagus powers, so she was able to change her eyes to gold. Her eyes still went black if she was thirsty. She couldn't change her eye colour when her eyes were black. She could when she had fed recently.  
Renesmee grew quickly, maturing to seventeen years old in only seven years. We had found only one of her kind. Nahuel, a half-vampire from the Amazon had willingly come here to explain what would happen to Renesmee as she grew. We found out that she would mature within seven years and would stay like that for the rest of eternity. Edward and Bella were relieved by this fact. Bella had been worrying all the time prior to the visit about Renesmee's rapid growth.  
I smiled as the little black haired girl jumped into my arms.  
"Daddy," she said happily. I hugged her tightly.  
"Hey princess," I smiled. "Happy birthday," I told her. She smiled.  
I had met Miranda nine years ago, while on a day out with Bella, Edward and Renesmee. We talked and found out that we had had similar back stories. She had been on the run like I, for about three years by that point from her Death Eater husband. He had murdered her family. She had left him and he had vowed that he would find her. The Order had offered to protect her from him. The Order wasn't really together anymore, as most of Voldemort's followers were in Azkaban or dead. But we wanted to help those who needed us, so we protected her. We eventually became closer and began dating.

On March 5th 2003 we got married. The memory was still locked in my mind. I felt guilty though, when Miranda and I started dating. I thought Carrie would hate me. She surprised me. She accepted the fact that I had found new love and she was happy for us.  
Miranda discovered she was pregnant a month after our honeymoon.

Nine months later, on January 21st our beautiful daughter, Lillian Black, was born. She was beautiful. She had Miranda's face but my hair and eyes colour. She had not inherited the Metamorphagus gene like Bella had. She was a quiet baby, never crying too much. I let Lily down and watched as she played with her niece. I thought it was a little amusing that Renesmee's aunt was two years younger than her, if you took her actual age into account. It was quite funny. Renesmee loved Lilly. She was always playing with her, having the patience to play childish games, even though she had the mind of an adult. Miranda, Lillian and I had also moved in with the Cullens a year after she was born. I was delighted to finally be away from that house, away from my mother. We had also brought Carrie's portrait and hung it in the living room.  
An owl flew towards Bella. She caught the bird easily and gently, unravelled the string that was holding the parchment to the owl's leg. She unrolled the letter and her eyes widened. She then grinned.

**Bella**

I looked at the letter, and my eyes widened. The Hogwarts crest was there on the outside. I felt hope fill my heart. Hope that my child would be able to experience life at Hogwarts.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY__  
Headmistress: MINERVA MCGONAGALL  
(Order of Merlin, Second Class)  
Dear Ms. Cullen,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.  
yours sincerely,  
Professor Rubeus Hagrid,  
Deputy Headmaster.  
_I gasped and called Renesmee over. We had told her all about Hogwarts and she had always wanted to go.  
"Yeah mom?" she asked.  
I gave her the letter and her eyes widened. Everyone looked at her letter. Edward was delighted. I pulled out the other letter with what she needed.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY__  
Uniform:  
First year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)  
Set Books  
All Students should have a copy of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllis Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.  
_  
I grinned. Renesmee smiled.  
"Yay!" she squealed. I laughed. We showed Edward.  
Edward smiled.  
I saw another piece of parchment in the envelope.  
Strange, I thought. There's usually only the acceptance letter and booklist. I pulled the parchment out and read it.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Cullen,  
Your daughter Renesmee Carlie Cullen has been accepted to Hogwarts, as you have most likely already have discovered. I know of her rapid growth and she appears seventeen at only age eleven, but we have decided to let your daughter go through Hogwarts at a normal process. She will learn with those in her year. We hope that you will agree to this arrangement. Also, we have decided to let Renesmee have permission to leave class or the castle at any time to feed if she likes.  
Sincerely,  
Professor Minerva McGonagall,  
Headmistress._

We talked about this letter with Renesmee and the family in the barely used dining room, and we agreed it was the best option.  
Three days later we had replied to the letter from Hogwarts and we were going to Diagon Alley. I tipped the bricks with my wand and the wall dissolved in front of us. We walked through.

**Renesmee **

I looked in wonder at the street in front of me. We went to the wizarding bank Gringotts and got money from Mom's vault. Mom and dad got me my books, cauldron, phials, telescope, scales and robes. Then we stopped outside a shop called Ollivander's.  
"Go on," Mom encouraged. I nodded and went inside.  
There were shelves everywhere. I then heard voice.

"Ms. Cullen, I had a feeling that I would be seeing you soon," an old man I presumed to be Mr. Ollivander emerged.  
"Hi," I said shyly.  
"Let's get you started," he said. "Which is your wand arm?"  
"She's right handed," Mom said. Mr. Ollivander looked at Mom.  
"Mrs. Cullen," Mr. Ollivander smiled.  
"Hello Mr. Ollivander," Mom grinned.  
Mr. Ollivander took the measurements of my arm, then handed me a wand.  
"Try this. Elm, dragon heartstring, twelve inches," he said. "Just give it a wave."  
I waved the wand. He took it out of my hand.  
"No," he muttered to himself. I tried a lot of wands. He then handed me another wand.  
"Unicorn tail hair, rosewood, nine inches," he said as he handed it to me. I took it and felt a warmth shoot up my arm. The tip emitted golden sparks. Mom smiled. We bought the wand, which cost nine Galleons. We then went home.

**Bella**

**Seven Years Later**

My family and I stood watching, as Renesmee graduated from Hogwarts. The pointed witch hats rained down and we clapped. Renesmee came bouncing over to us. Alice hugged her smiling. Edward and I hugged her and Lillian pulled her close. She was in third year now, the same year as I had found my father again, but in 1993.  
I smiled as I hugged Edward close to me. Things had come together after so long, fitting perfectly. I would no longer have to hide the secrets of my black past.

**The End**

* * *

**That's it!**

**Love you guys, you've all been an amazing help and your support has helped me reach this far! I want to give a special thanks to three users.**

**Fallen Angel death: **Amanda, you've been nothing but the best friend I've ever had and will ever have and you're just fantastic! You've been soo supportive to me! Love you big sis! (she's not actually my sister, it's a private joke)

**MoonlightSecret7: **Hun you are awesome! I wouldn't have this story done if it was't for you! :D

**Silver tongued Poet:** You have been great! I wouldn't have half of the plot if it wasn't for you! :D


End file.
